Evening Moon
by luvCarlisle
Summary: Third story in my series, follow-up to Daybreak and A New Dusk, setting is just a few weeks after Daybreak...Bella and Edward are expecting, Renesmee, Jacob, and Masen return to Forks, twists and turns to come!
1. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter One**

**Moving Forward**

BPOV

Edward and I lay in our meadow just as we had many times before. He and I had spent all day in school just as we would for the next year and a half. I looked to my husband as he was quietly singing to me. He was humming a new tune, one that I didn't recognize. I was sure he had written it. Something that sounded so sweet and pure could only come from the lips and the mind of my loving husband, my reason for existing. I rolled onto my side, placing my head on his shoulder. I lifted my shield. _When did you compose that, my love? It is a new one. _I glanced at Edward and he was smiling. My husband loved when I gave him those rare glimpses into my thoughts and I loved doing it. Edward's grin broadened and he reached out with his hand, placed it on my bulge. Our baby would be here tomorrow. "Love, I wrote special lullabies for you, Nessie, and Masen. This baby is no different. This child inspired me my new song," he spoke.

Hearing Edward speak of our child so lovingly brought what would have been tears to my old human eyes. I placed my hand over his. "Can you hear the baby?" I asked him. I was never envious of Edward's gift until moments like these, when he could hear the thoughts of our unborn child. It was his gift that had made him change his feelings toward our unborn child when I was pregnant with Renesmee. Once he heard her thoughts, he loved her and no longer cursed her for what the pregnancy was doing to me. "Its times like these I wish I could hear others' minds."

Edward's grin faded slightly at my admission, "I know, love, but I share all that I hear with you. That's close." He leaned forward and kissed the bulge of my abdomen. "The baby is sleeping, dreaming. Dreaming of rainbows glistening across the sky. The baby, like Ness and Masen, is quite intelligent." Edward brought his lips up to mine. "Thank you, love, for giving me everything."

It had been discovered when I was pregnant with Masen that I had not only a shield to guard my mind, but a body that would allow for immortal births. My children were not immortal children, rather they grew for several years and stopped, but they would grow to be immortals, like their father and I. Edward and I had planned to have more children after Masen, but it was just recently that we had decided to do so. After we returned to Forks.

It had been my idea that we return to Forks when our family decided it was time for us to move forward from where we were. How long we spent in one place was determined by how young we had pretended to be on our arrival. It was nearing time to leave when we had begun to discuss where our next home would be for the next three or four years. I had remained quiet all the other times we had discussed where our next home would be. It had been this time that I had decided to speak up. I had wanted to return to Forks, to the place where I had met my wonderful Edward and darling immortal family. I missed Forks and had not been there in many years in fear of being recognized. It was a risk that I could not pose toward my family. We had left Forks over seventy years earlier and had not been able to go back. Edward had snuck back once after my father passed away to insure that the house was safe and to make sure it would remain that way. Forks was one of the few places in the entire world where we could live as the humans do. Almost. Of course there were and would be times that we wouldn't be able to venture out due to the rare sunny days that would occur. Forks was home for us. And I had other agendas on hand.

When we left Forks, I had vowed that I would return someday, when my memories began to get foggy. That day had arrived. Rosalie had told me from before my change, that if I held onto my human memories, they would go with me through my transformation and that if I continued to think of them as often as possible, I could hold on to them. It had been over seven decades and my memories of my time in Forks were present, but I could feel the fade in them. I had believed that if we returned to Forks and I could spend time in all the places where those memories had been made, they would become clear again. I had been right. Then there was my second agenda. I had wanted to return to Forks and have another child. I had not spoke with Edward or any of my siblings about my desire that my children be born in Forks. Forks was home and I wanted all of my children to have the same origination. I wanted them all to say they were from Forks, Washington. That would give them the connection to the place that their paretns had met and connected and began their relationship. It would give them a connection their mother's human past as well as their human grandfather.

It was my human past that I was reminded off quickly after returning to Forks. I had visited my home with Charlie and the memories of my father had come back to me more clearer than they had been in awhile. But returning to Forks didn't prove to be without consequence. It was upon our return that we discovered that two of mine and Edward's classmates had still been living, and one had recognized that we were the same people as he had known all those years ago yet we were frozen in young, teenage bodies. Mike Newton had become suspicious of us and began asking questions. We had been lucky that we were able to fend off his thoughts on his diagnosis of Alzeheimers. It was through Mike that I had been able to learn that my dear friend, Angela Weber, was still alive. Angela had been a true friend to me and I had always regretted that I hadn't kept in touch with her. I visited her along with Edward under the pretense I was the granddaughter of the Bella Swan that she had knew from her high school days. I recently visited her again, telling her that I had discovered journals of my grandmother's and that 'Bella Swan Cullen' had always regretted that she hadn't been able to remain in contact and had always wanted to. That until my grandmother, Bella's, passing, she had always thought of Angela as her best friend. That news had meant a lot to Angela and Edward had told me that her thoughts had became happy and cheerful and she was at peace with her friend, Bella. Angela had been the cheerful part of seeing thosse that I had known as a human. It had been a horrible experience having found my nemesis, Jessica Stanley, in the forest. Jasper and I had ran across her without recognizing her while we hunting and Rosalie had been attacked by her while she and Emmett had hunted. It took several weeks but we had finally had a confrontation with her, which sadly for her, we had to end her existence. After all those things, we had finally gotten back into our lives in Forks and was able to enjoy the home we had loved so dearly for so long.

Edward stood up, smiling slyly. This was the look he had when he was up to something in my previuos experience. He held his hands out to help me off the ground. Even after my transformation, his gentlemen ways never faltered. Although I was now more capable than ever of doing anything and everything myself, he wouldn't allow it. Chivalry was not anywhere near dead with my immortal husband. I took his hands gracefully and stood up. No longer was I the clumsy Bella that would have fallen if he hadn't help me stand, but it was nice to feel his protection around me. Edward put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Love, I think we should head back," he spoke.

I nodded in agreement and we started bounding down the mountain. Unlike most times that we paid a visit to our meadow, we had actually driven Edward's newest Aston Martin to the base of the mountain. Instead of bounding home to our Cullen family home, we would have to slow down and drive part of the way. I had enjoyed running more than any other part of becoming an immortal except loving Edward without him having to keep his self control intact. I had always been scared when Edward ran with me as a human but once I rna for the first time, I understood how he could run without hitting the trees. I enjoyed taking in the beauty of the forest as we ran. All the small things that are unseen to the human eye are quite apparent in the eyes of immortals.

Edward reached the car before I did. Of course he did. He always beat me. Edward held the door open as I climbed in and shut all in less than a second. Immortal speed sure did cut out the time mundane things took. Edward began our drive back to our family's home. I looked out as I noticed he didn't turn down the drive and continued into Forks. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

He continued to look out the window as he drove, as if he really had to pay attention. His gaze slowly came to me. "Ah, just a quick stop elsewhere, love." he answered.

A few more minutes passed and my home with Charlie came in to view. I had informed Edward before we announced to our family what our plans had bcome that I desired living in my old home. I knew that would be a sacrifice for him, leaving his own family's home, but the desire I had was quite strong. I had been willing to make a compromise, going back and forht between the two homes, but Edward immediately loved the idea. He knew how important it meant to me for just my aksing alone. We had agreed we would wait until after the delivery of the new baby, which wouldn't be much longer. Carlisle had set the date for the vampire c-section, tomorrow.

As Edward parked the car, I noticed the lights we on throughout the first level of the home, with a light on in what now was our bedroom but had once been my bedroom on the second level. I had refused to not keep my father's room or any other room in the house as it was when we lived there. Alice had wanted so desperately to update the looks of the house, but I wanted it to remain. "Edward, who is in our home?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never meeting mine. I was sure of it. Edward Cullen had something up his sleeves and I didn't know if I liked it. Surprises were not part of my top ten list of things I loved. More like on the top ten list of things I hated. I was out of the car before Edward could get his door closed. I felt the wind of his bound behind me and he finally caught up to my stride. He opened the house door and I finally could see a slight grin spreading on his face. In the living room, I saw all that I needed. Renesmee and Jacob were standing there with my granddaughter, Emma, and Masen. They were all smiling from ear to ear. I had not had all of my children together in one place since before our move. I jumped across the room throwing my arms are Renesmee, then Emma, then Masen. I hugged Jacob last. "Nice to see you, too, Bells" he said.

Hearing Jacob call me 'Bells' in my father's home made me smile. I hadn't been called that in so long that I hadn't realized how much I actually missed it. "Mother, I've missed you," Renesmee said. "Emma couldn't wait to see you."

I bent down and picked up my granddaughter. Emma was quite the little character. She grew differently from the way my children had, most likely due that she was more human than immortal, but yet she was also part shape shifter. None of us truly knew what would happen with Emma as a result of her lineage, but we knew that her growing was similar to the other's and she seemed to possess traits from both the wolves and the immortals. "I sure missed you, too, Emma dear!" I planted a huge kiss on my granddaughter's rosy cheeks. She looked so much like Renesmee, had all of her facial features, but she had her father's dark hair and skin. "Its about time you come for a visit!"

Edward was next to me, hugging and greeting our guests. He was beaming with pride that his surprise had been so well received by me. I smiled at him. _Thank you so much, love. This means more to me than you know. _Edward nodded and kissed my ear.

Masen walked over and gave me a hug, picking me up off the ground. "I'm glad I could get back here so fast. When dad called and told me about my becoming a big brother, I knew I wouldn't miss it!"

I looked to my children and they were beaming. They had come here to be with us when a new member of their family would arrive. It was truly only a matter of hours before their baby brother or sister would arrive. I looked to my husband as his eyes were roaming toward the staircase. My face must have looked confused as he finally spoke. "There's just one more thing for you to do," he said. He nodded at our children as they began to lead us toward the stairs. Edward took my hand and walked with me. Our children, including Jacob and our granddaughter, held back and allowed Edward and I to pass them as we reached our room. My old room. The same room Edward


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Two**

**Surprises**

EPOV

Keeping secrets from Bella had always been hard for me to do after the one time I had lied to her regarding Victoria coming to Forks looking for her. When I had lied to get Bella out of town when Alice saw her vision of Victoria coming, I had wanted to do nothing but keep her safe. That omission had caused Bella to become upset with me so even with keeping secrets to give Bella a gift, I still felt guilty for my prior actions. I knew that Bella would be elated when she saw why I was being so secretive. She didn't formally or verbally accuse me of being secretive, but I could see the confused expression on her face when I passed the turn for the drive of our family home. The confusion turned into an almost panicked expression when we pulled into what would now be our home together, her father's home, and realized that there were people inside.

I had spent the better part of the last week figuring out the details of getting our children home as well as our granddaughter and son-in-law. I knew that Bella would be thrilled to have all of our family together for our new arrival's first day in the world. Alice and Rosalie helped me to get the additional things needed done to make Bella's surprises just perfect. They arranged picking up everyone and getting them to Charlie's house on time so that I would arrive with Bella at the precise moment. Mind reading surely helped in situations like these.

Bella's reactions to her children was exactly what I had knew it would be. I had missed my children very much and I knew she had as well. Seeing them together in our home made everything just perfect. My existence would only get better in the morning when Carlisle would deliver our third child. After all the greetings and hugging, it was time for Bella to see her last of the night's surprises. Alice and Rose had informed their niece and nephew of what was to come and they of course pulled everything off just perfectly. I led Bella to our room when Alice had given me the signal. _Edward, its time. _

Bella stood slightly confused when she saw Rosalie and Alice standing in our room. Then she saw what we had been working on, or rather they had been working on. Underneath the window where I had climbed in and out many times to visit my love and to stay with her without Charlie knowing, Rose and Alice had placed a wrought-iron crib. They had placed spent the afternoon clearing out space and putting together the crib so that our new arrival would have his or her own place to lay down, not that our baby would need rest as it would be a full vampire and sleep wouldn't be require, but it would give us a place to put the baby so that we could do things that needed to be done around the house. Alice had spent the morning sewing the bedding along with Esme, a pastel yellow. Rosalie had embroidered nursery rhymes and teddy bears on it. They had a beautiful area set up just for the baby's use. In the corner, they had placed a shelf with multiple drawers of clothing and had several metal bottles lined on the top. Alice stepped forward and hugged Bella and then me, "I knew she would love it. I saw it!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie smiling, stepped forward and placed her hand on Bella's forearm. "We wanted to do something for you, but we knew you would never allow us to change Charlie's room. I hope this area is okay," she explained. Bella nodded in agreement that she wouldn't allow Charlie's room to be changed and smiled gratefully at Rosalie for honoring what she had known her wishes would be. "Of course, Alice was hard to convince."

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, Rose, I knew exactly what Bella would want, didn't I Bella?"

Bella's smile widened. "Yes, Alice, you did know!" Bella threw her arms around both our sisters. "I love it, but you really shouldn't have!"

I heard Renesmee make a sarcastic noise behind us and Jacob chuckle. Everyone knew that Bella had a hard time accepting a gift of any kind. Alice began to explain, "Now, Bella, there wasn't much to be done." Her hand glided over the crib. "If you hadn't noticed, this crib is unique in that Jasper and Emmett spent two days making it from Renesmee's and Masen's. They wanted to have a part in this but there was no way we would let them touch the decorating. So, they put there muscles to work and morphed the cribs into one. See, the rails and the footing came from Masen's bed, the decorative head piece from Ness's."

I had not known my brothers were doing this so I was in as much awe as Bella was. "I love it," Bella said softly, touching the bed. "Its like all three of my children in one."

Masen and Renesmee came together in front of Bella. "Mother," Masen began. "We have something we want to give you as well."

Renesmee held her hand out to Bella. "This is just a little something we want to give our new sibling."

Bella took the small box Renesmee had held out in front of her. Bella looked to me and I nodded for her to do the honors. Bella unwrapped the paper around the box. She pulled out a metal baby rattle. It was solid metal and you could hear the toys inside it make noise as she moved it. "Look, Edward," she said. One side of the rattle had a Cullen crest in the center of the handle. Engraved underneath was a message from Renesmee and Masen to their new baby brother or sister. "This is precious. Thank you both so much."

Renesmee held her hand out, "You need to look at the other side, mom."

Bella turned the rattle over in her hands. I looked at my wife and saw that her eyes would be crying if we immortals had tears to cry. "It is a mother swan with three baby swans."

I saw Renesmee and Masen beaming in pride at the gift that they had gotten for their new sibling and inherently for their mother. Words would not, could not express how I knew Bella was feeling. _Edward, this is the best gift that a mother could receive from her children. Did you know about this?_

I had not known that they were going to do something like this. I had known about their arrival and about the crib, but not about this special gift our children had just given their mother. I shook my head letting her know that I was unaware. My children had never ceased to amaze me and I was beginning to believe they never would. Neither had my wife. "Ness, Masen, that is a magnificent gift," I congratulated them. "Absolutely wonderful!"

Renesmee and Masen were beaming once again with pride at the reception of their gift. Masen grinned, "Dad, we can't take all the credit. The rattle with the crest was actually Rosalie's idea." He pointed to his aunt. "But the other side of the crest, now that was Renesmee and my idea together."

I looked at my sister She smiled. Rosalie had come a long way with Bella. She had initially gave me much grief when I had decided to involve myself with a human. She hadn't cared how strong my feelings were for Bella but rather the risk that my being with a human posed for our family's existence, really it was more about her existence. Now, over seventy years later, I would have never guessed that she would be helping in obtaining the perfect gift for Bella. Bella had gotten everything Rosalie had wanted in life even as an immortal. It was truly beyond me, knowing how her mind worked, that she would be so at ease and appreciative of Bella. In some ways, Rosalie was able to live her once hoped for life through Bella's existence.

Our family began to file downstairs. I stayed behind with my wife in our room. "Love, I hope you don't mind the baby staying in our room," she spoke. "Since we are going to have to be away from the baby all day while we are at school, I don't want to waste any of the time we have here at home."

I thought about her words. We would have to be away from the baby while we were at school. "You know, Bella, we could test out of school?" I suggested. "We don't have to continue. We could test out and live normally for awhile. I think it would be nice to have a child and be home with it without any worries. We didn't have that luxury with Renesmee nor with Masen. Its totally up to you of course."

Bella grinned. "I think its an option we should think about." Bella took my hand in to her hand. "Thank you, Edward. I have never been so excited and so elated to see anyone as I had when I walked through that door and saw my children and my grandchild standing there. Even Jacob." Bella laughed. Even though it had been years, we still had difficulties believing that Jacob was with our daughter. I joined in her laughter. "I guess, we should head back to the house. Carlisle will be ready before daybreak to get things started with the new baby."

I grinned at my wife. Our father would be more than ready. I had listened to his thoughts for the past few days. It wasn't so much about Bella's need to deliver that had him excited and impatient but about his readiness for a new grandchild. It had been years since he had gotten to experience being a grandfather again. Not since our Emma and when she was born, he had taken a backseat since she was mine and Bella's granddaughter. He hadn't wanted to take away any time that she could spend with us from us. That had always been our father, thinking of everyone but themselves. "I think you are right, love." I agreed. "Carlisle is looking forward to his new grandchild's arrival. Its all he has been thinking of the past few days. We can come back here tomorrow night after the baby arrives if you wish."

Bella thought for a moment. "I think that would sadden Esme and Carlisle, as well as the others. We should probably give it a day or two. How long do we have with Nessie and Masen?"

This had been the part I was dreading. I knew Bella had to be hoping that getting them here would be the first step to keeping our children with us. I had asked already and they had both insisted they would be here for two maybe three days. They all had their own lives to lead and it was the way things were for now. I had went off on my rebellion and hadn't really thought of what it would do to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie had also too went and lived separately from us but not for more than a year or so and they visited frequently or lived in the same town. It had been extremely difficult to leave our children when we decided to come back to Forks. It had been their way, I heard in their thoughts, to finally getting to live as true grown children. "I tried, but love, they want to return home after everything is well with the new baby. They will probably leave in two or three days."

I could see the sadness creep into Bella's eyes but was quickly replaced by happiness that she at least had her children home for a few days. A few days was better than nothing. "We will make the best of it. And if we decide not to return to school, then we can visit them more often as I want their little sibling to know them and his or her niece as well." Bella leaned her self closer to me, I answered by putting my arm around her shoulders. Bella was in need of some comforting. The only thing that had given her troubles other than the escapade of fighting with Jessica Stanley since we returned to Forks was the yearning to have her children close beside her. "Edward, tomorrow we will be new parents again."

I took a long look into my wife's face. "Yes we will, love," I assured her. "And everything will be just perfect as it is meant to be in your existence. Both of our children are here to meet the new baby, as is Jacob and Emma. Tomorrow will be a wonderful day."

We joined our family downstairs and made our way on foot to our family's home. Jacob had phased and Emma had rode on his back. Emma's speed was not quite that of the rest of us I often wondered what would happen if Renesmee and Jacob had a child and now we all were finding out. Her immortal side seemed as though it would hold out when it came to her lifespan, but most of physical attributes were appearing to be from the wolf side of her. We would have to wait and see of course. Carlisle and Esme greeted us as soon as we approached. They hadn't seen the children in awhile and they too were ecstatic about their arrival. Carlisle came was beaming at having his family altogether. Carlisle and Esme were getting their wish of having a large family. Since meeting Bella, we had added five members and we would be making in six in just a matter of hours.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Three**

**Arrival**

BPOV

I had known by Edward's intent look on his face and his concentrations that he was up to something. When he passed the turn for the drive of our family's home, I was convinced. I had thought maybe he wanted for us to be alone tonight, I had not even thought that our children had come to surprise us. I had spoken with both Renesmee and Masen earlier that day to let them know the plans for the delivery the next day. They had both told me how much they wished they could be present for the arrival of their sibling but that it hadn't been possible for them to get out here. I had even spoke to Jacob, who even after wedding my daughter, hadn't been able to lie to me and if he did, not very well. Obviously, he had done a fine job of it this time.

I was overjoyed and relieved that my eldest two children had come home to Forks. I couldn't help but have a shred of hope that they would stay after the new baby came, but I already knew without asking that it was impossible. Jacob and Masen were both too involved with their lives, Masen with his school and Jacob with his practice. I would never ask either of them to give that up so that I could be with Nessie, Masen, and Emma. My granddaughter had gotten so big since the last time I had saw her. She was smarter and taller than the average of those her age, but she was growing at a lot slower pace than her mother and her uncle had. That had made me feel great knowing that Ness wouldn't have to watch her kid transform daily before her very eyes.

With the thoughts of Emma's growth in my mind, I was thrilled when Edward suggested that we test out of school so that we could stay home and be with our child. The immortal vampire babies grew at a much faster rate than hybrid or regular children. I didn't want to miss not one moment of my child's life if possible. I had made arrangements with Esme to watch the baby while we were in school. She had loved the idea of babysitting the little one without distraction. I guess in some ways, it would give her the time and the opportunity to sort of behave as a mother would with her own child. I hated taking that from her, and I would still occasionally take the baby to her so that Edward and I could have some alone time, but I was really excited about living with just Edward and our child. When we had Renesmee and Masen, we had been right under the noses of the rest of our family and had very little time alone with either of our children. I will always be thankful and grateful for the assistance they gave us, but I really wanted to try to be a mother alone with this child.

My thoughts were going everywhere when Edward and our little family began to lead me upstairs. I was shocked to find Alice and Rose in our bedroom. It had shocked me even more at all the arranging they had done. I knew they would have worked at immortal speed and Edward and I had been gone for a couple of hours, but I hadn't imagined the job they would have done. I hadn't suspected that they were doing anything like this for us. They had placed a crib in the perfect spot, the window Edward had used to come spend time with me at night, to watch me sleep. They had went above and beyond and even decorated the crib for us with bedding and toys. I knew by looking at the bedding that it was all handmade. And then, to top of the surprise of all surprises, our children gave us a gift for their sibling that compared to nothing. The metal rattle they had custom made with the Cullen crest and what I was now calling the Swan crest was the best gift I could have received from them. It had floored me. If I had still been a human, my body would have gave way and I would have hit the floor at how amazing it was.

Our reunion had to be cut short so that we could head toward the Cullen house. Carlisle and Esme would be thrilled to see their grandchildren and I'm sure Carlisle would be ready to start talking of the delivery. It was the second vampire delivery he would have under his belt but there was still no information for us to know how to proceed exactly. Renesmee and Masen's deliveries were so different from one another's that we would need the new baby's to know if a one hundred percent immortal birth would always be the same. Carlisle and Esme greeted Ness and Masen with hugs and kisses as well as Emma. Emma hadn't spent much time around her great grandparents but she was completely comfortable and loved them very much. Esme had taken her off to play dress up in Alice's clothes. I could hear Alice scooting behind them. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath at Alice.

Edward and I sat down with Carlisle in his office as the others began to find ways to occupy their time, all but Renesmee, Jacob, and Emma. They were the only three in our family that still required any amount of sleep since they all still were human to some point. Jacob liked to argue that he was completely human but obviously he wasn't. If you could phase into a wolf, you aren't a completely human being had been my argument for all these years. Edward and I held hands as Carlisle began to explain his plan for the morning, "It will be quite similar to Masen's birth, I do imagine," he said. "Rose and Edward will accompany me during the actual procedure. Jasper will once again be present using his mood control to try and help ease any discomfort that you might feel. I know last time you didn't really feel anything but that was also the first vampire birth. I just want to be prepared for all instances. Edward will be right there with you the whole time just as before. Alice and Esme will probably keep the other occupied during the procedure." He hesitated. "I should have asked if you wanted the children in the room but I just figured you wouldn't want them to see this part."

Carlisle was always such the perfect physician, always thinking ahead. "Of course I don't want Renesmee and Masen to see that," I laughed. "That would be rather awkward I think. I know its not like a human birth…with you know, um, your body being exposed or anything, but I still don't want them in there for it. If I had to see my mother go through that, I would be scared. I don't want them to witness it."

Edward took my hand in between his. This was something he did when he was excited. Edward was looking forward to the morning. He couldn't wait to welcome his new baby in the world. I had been a bit apprehensive when I made my decision to have another baby to mention it to him. I had put it off until we arrived back in Forks. Now, I see that if I had mentioned it sooner, we would have gotten back to Forks even quicker as he was as ecstatic about the new arrival as I was. "Carlisle, everything will go as planned," he said. "I've heard Alice's thoughts and she has seen it. She sees us holding the baby very shortly." Edward began to grin. "Uh, I believe our sister has another calling besides psychic. She is a immortal ultrasound machine. She knows what the baby is but wont say it. She's got a huge board across the baby in her thoughts. It says, 'you will know, Edward, when Bella knows, unless she asks me to tell you'".

I couldn't help but laugh at our sister. I had been wondering why Alice was questioning me so strongly if I preferred the baby to be of either particular sex. My answer had been repeatedly the same, doesn't matter. I think if I had said yes, Alice would have informed me of what I was having so I could prepare myself either way. "Oh, that Alice," I laughed. "She's always something else."

Carlisle smiled. "I think I will leave the room now so that you can start getting prepared, Bella. Edward, when she is ready call down to me and we will come up. Its close enough to morning. I think we might as well get it started."

Edward nodded and I joked, "Why the rush? Its Saturday and school isn't in session, dad."

I heard Carlisle snicker as he walked downstairs, more like run downstairs. Edward helped me to get undressed and I put on a hospital surgical gown that Carlisle had brought home to me. Edward made sure to put the opening in the front as I had tried to put it on backwards. He of course laughed hysterically at me. "Bella, as many times you had to go to the ER as a human and you don't know how to put the gown on correctly?"

I frowned. "Edward Cullen, I never injured any part of me that wasn't attached to my trunk! It was always an ankle, a leg, or my head!" I said firmly in my defense. Upon realizing that didn't make my case any better, I joined in his laughter. "Ah, Edward, you married a clumsy human."

Those words straightened his back up immediately. "And I love that human now immortal more than ever and will for every day of eternity." He kissed my forehead, then my jaw line, bringing his lips to an end on mine. "Isabella, you are the most graceful vampire I've ever encountered." Edward was always trying to reassure me. "I love you."

I kissed Edward's lips back firmly. "I love you, Edward." I put my arms around his neck and took in his smell. My husband was perfect in every way and I was lucky to have the existence I have. The thoughts of my life changed when I felt the little nudger moving around inside of my belly. It felt like he or she was knocking on my abdomen, trying to get out. You could hear the stone body of mine echoing. Edward pulled his body slightly away from mine and looked down. "I think somebody is ready to get out of there. Edward, I think you should get Carlisle so we can began. That baby is impatient as the father." j

Edward grinned and bounded out the door. He was back less than five seconds later accompanied by Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were all grinning. Alice had obviously went shopping, as they were all dressed in major surgical attire, even Edward. It was a very calming sight actually. Then I looked to Jasper. He was the calm that I was feeling. I shot him 'I know what you are doing' look and he shot back his on 'what you think you going to do about it' looks. Jasper took his place just above my head as he had done when I delivered Masen. Carlisle was near my abdomen and Rosalie beside him closer to my chest. Edward took his position opposite of Rosalie and Carlisle. He had laid fresh baby blankets on a table next to him along with a metal cup of human donor blood. I could smell the blood the moment he walked inside.

This pregnancy had been much different from the one I had had with Renesmee and Masen. We had learned with Renesmee that she was part vampire for sure when blood was the only thing that gave me nutrients. I could have and did eat human food and drank blood to try to keep my strength up. With Masen, human blood was all I craved, but I had been too embarrassed to tell my family. I supplemented my animal blood with human blood but I never, nor did Masen ever, seem quite satiated. This time I had told Carlisle from the beginning what would be needed and he had made sure to have plenty of human donor blood around this time. I still didn't drink only the human donor blood, but it did incorporate a big portion of my nutrition. I could feel the burn in my throat when Edward sat the cup down. The first thing after the delivery would be to feed the baby.

Edward held my hand, squeezing it slightly to let me know he was with me. I could hear the voices from the others below us. _How long will this take? Renesmee asked. _

_It took just a few minutes last time, Esme answered. "Less than ten I believe."_

_Don't be so impatient, sister. Grandfather will take care of it quickly and we will be able to meet our new sibling soon enough, Masen countered._

_I see that in less than five minutes the baby will be…in Edward's arms, Alice informed everyone. _

_Little sister is a trooper, Emmett said. _

My family was impatient. I was beginning to realize I may have not been alone in wanting a new baby so bad. I could tell that the anticipation of this baby was more than I could have imagined or hoped for. Carlisle inched closer to me. Edward had his free hand buried in my hair. Carlisle smiled, "Bella, I think its time we start. Are you ready?"

"More ready than you know," I replied.

Carlisle squeezed my hand that was near him. "Okay, Bella, you are going to meet your new baby in less than two minutes."

I felt Rosalie move the gown away from my lower abdomen so that Carlisle could work without any hindrance. Rose had taken my hand that Carlisle had just laid down moments ago into her hand. I could feel Jasper trying to keep the mood calm and relaxed. The anticipation of meeting my child was causing Jasper to work double hard compared to what he normally would have to do. I could see that his brow was drawn taut in concentration at the task at hand. It had been thirty seconds and I could hear the sound of the metal cutting saw began to rotate. It was several seconds later when I felt the pressure of the saw making contact with my skin. There was no pain, just pressure. A pressure that something was fighting against my marble. I could feel my lil nudger moving away from the saw. He/She didn't want to be anywhere near that, it felt like danger to the baby. I looked up at my husband as our father worked. Edward was smiling at me and his face was glowing. He had never dreamed he could be a father but now that he could, he delighted in it. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

It was several more seconds and I heard the saw coming to a stop. I looked down as Carlisle moved the saw away and laid it on a table. Rosalie was perched on her toes looking over all the draping so that she could look at the area where our father had been cutting. She looked down at me and smiled an all too-knowing grin. She had saw my baby and she knew if she had a niece or nephew. I watched Rose bite her lower lip, she wasn't going to give me any indication. Edward was beaming as Carlisle lowered the baby into his hands, wrapping the blanket around the baby. Carlisle murmured something to Edward that I couldn't make out. Edward was beaming with pride as he looked at our father and then at our baby. His pride was showing brilliantly as he held our baby. Edward then lowered the baby into my arms, making every effort not to hit the incision that our father had just made in my lower abdomen, as if he thought touching that area of my lower abdomen would hurt me. The incision had actually almost fully closed, nearly three-fourths of it. The immortal rapid healing had already set in once Carlisle had taken the lil nudger from me belly.

I looked into the face of my new little one. I had been hoping and wanting this moment for nearly the last decade, but I had held out and gave my husband another baby here in our home of Forks, Washington. I looked at the angelic baby I held in my arms. The pale, cold skin of an immortal with the dark locks of hair that belonged to my father. The eyes were blistering red, staring at me intently. I looked to Edward and he grinned, "Bella, please say welcome to the world to our new baby…."

A/N

Ahh, stay tuned to the next chapter to find out the sex and the name of Bella and Edward's new baby!


	4. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome**

EPOV

Emotions were flooding my thoughts and not all were mine. I could hear the thoughts of my children, my grandchild, my son-in-law downstairs, as well as my mother and siblings that were waiting with the rest of my family on the first level on the house. Rosalie's head was racing with thoughts of excitement mixed with envy. She truly couldn't help it. The envy was different than it had once been. She and Bella were friends now. Jasper was anxious to hurry up with the delivery, more anxious to meet his new niece or nephew, but he wanted to be off 'pain duty' as he referred to his mood control abilities for Bella's situation. _I never thought I would be a pain medication, an epidural for childbirth, _Jasper silently chuckled to himself. I looked at my brother for a split second and he dropped his head. I guess he was embarrassed by his thoughts, I on the other hand would have been amused if I wasn't about to meet my third child.

Carlisle was a mix of emotions. He felt everything that everyone else was feeling, not to different from the way I was. He was under a lot of pressure to get this done and get it done right. Carlisle was the only doctor in the world to deliver a vampire child so a second procedure didn't exactly make him a professional at this. He was totally playing everything by ear so to speak. _Son, its going well. Your new baby will be hear in less than ten seconds, _he called out. I kissed Bella's forehead to let her know I was still there. It was so hard to focus on my wife with all these thoughts floating around. Renesmee and Masen were calling me from below, asking about their mother. I tried to focus to send them a reply message but I couldn't. I was too excited to meet their newest sibling.

As Carlisle had said, less than ten seconds later, I watched as Rosalie leaned over my wife to get a view of the child that Bella and I had created from our love. Carlisle was all smiles as he handed my baby to me. He whispered in my ear. He wanted me to do the honors of handing Bella her new baby. I leaned gently over my wife, not wanting to put any pressure against the incision Carlisle had just made into her abdomen. I was unsure if Bella truly didn't feel any pain during the procedure. I remembered the pain she had sustained and survived during Renesmee's birht. Granted then she had been human and now she was an indestructible immortal, but if I knew anything about my wife, I knew she wouldn't tell me the complete truth regarding her deliveries if there had been any pain. She had hidden from Carlisle and I for a long time that she had endured the burning of her transformation. She had knew I did not want her to suffer the burning and she didn't want to disappoint our father as he had thought giving her morphine before the transformation would lessen the pain if not take it all away.

I placed our newborn in her arms. Together we gazed at this precious being that we wwere now responsible for. It had been many decades since Bella had made me a father and I was overly pleased at the sensation of it all. "Bella, please say welcome to the world to our new baby son," I spoke.

I watched as Bella took in the sight of her son in her arms. Alice had known all along that we were having a son, as soon as she had had her vision of Bella and I becoming paretns again, she had saw that he would be a son. She had hid this from me in her thoughts for the weeks of Bella's pregnancy. She had asked on one occasion if I would like to know the sex if Bella agreed to it and I refused. I would wait so that we would find out together. I didn't want to do anything without my Bella. I watched as Bella played with the soft dark curls on our son's head. His face was pale, his skin would have been cold to the touch if we had been normal parents. His scent was a mixture of mine and Bella's. "Our baby boy," Bella whispered. "It has been so long since I was a new mother, Edward, but its all coming back tome."

I put my arms around my wife, enveloping her and our new son in them. I was the happiest immortal ever allowed to exist. Carlisle stood beaming at our son. "I think we will step out and give you a few minutes," he volunteered. "I think you deserve that before the rest of your eager family busts into the room. I'll send up Renesmee and Masen in a little bit if you would like."

Our father was definitely considerate in all situations that could come about. "Thank you, Carlisle," I said. "Bella and I would like that. Thank you for everything."

Carlisle walked past me and gave my shoulder a squeeze, kissed Bella's cheek, then gazed down at his new grandson. He touched the baby's hand with one of his fingers and lightly brushed it before walking out of the room. Rosalie leaned over and kissed Bella and then pressed her lips against our baby's forehead, leaving the room while looking back over her shoulder and smiling. Jasper came to the bed. He pressed his hand against my back and gave a pat. He ruffled Bella's hair until a lil snarl creeped out of her throat. And then, surprisingly, Jasper placed his hand on the baby's head and slowly rubbed his fingers through the baby's hair. He brought his hand down to the baby's hand. He rubbed his thumb slowly over the back of the baby's hand. Our son then looked at his uncle Jasper and smiled. _He smiled at me, _Jasper exclaimed. "That's right little one. Uncle Jasper is here anytime, kid," he said. As the words left his mouth, our little boy grabbed Jasper's thumb in his hand. He wrapped his little fingers around it and continued to smile and then slowly let go. "Wow," was all Jasper could say as he walked out of the room.

I looked to my wife. "Well, I guess we know which of his aunts and uncles that he will most likely cling to, love," I said. Bella nodded in agreement. "But you know, I can see why. Jasper and you have truly grown close during the ordeal with Jessica and all. And you know, the bloodlust you have in common." I probably shouldn't have mentioned that but it was the turht and Bella would not like for me to omit any of the truth. "He's amazing, Bella."

"I know, Edward," she smiled at me. "We are so blessed to have what we have. I wish the same could be said for Rose. I know its hard for her. I couldn't imagine."

That was my Bella, always thinking of others' feelings before her very own. I brought my hand over the baby and rubbed his face. His skin was so smooth, so perfect, very much like his mother in my eyes. "Bella, love, he looks so much like your father."

The words were the truth. The moment Carlisle handed my new son to me, I immediately saw Charlie Swan. His features were much like Bella and her father's. He had the dark, curly hair that Charlie possessed. I guess it was only fair game as both Renesmee and Masen look almost identical to me. This little guy looked much like Bella did when she was human. He was pale as us, but the rest of him, was most definitely taken from his maternal grandfather. "I thought so, too, Edward," Bella's voice cracked. I knew she still missed her father. I had known that when she asked to move back to Forks. My family obliged her because we could see how she still grieved for her father. We had thought moving back to Forks would perhaps give her father back to her in a small way. None of us had ever said this much to each other, let alone her, I had read it from their thoughts. "My dad would be so proud of him. He was proud that Renesmee had his curls, but that was as far as any resemblance went between my father and the children. Until now."

I caressed my wife's back and shoulder gently, letting her know I was by her side in whatever she needed me for. 'Shouldn't we name our new baby?" I asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

Bella's face spread into a grin. "I had been throwing a few names around, one boy one girl. I decided on one of each. I'll tell you the boy name but I want to write it down. I don't want the others to hear until I tell them myself."

I walked over to Carlisle's desk that we had moved into the corner to create the surgical suite in his office. I grabbed a pen and a notepad. I handed those to Bella and watched as she scrawled our new son's name. My smile and nod indicated that I agreed and that was going to be our new son's name. "Are you ready for the others?"

I called out the door to Carlisle to send up Renesmee and Masen. We wanted them to meet their sibling before the rest of the family. It was less than a half second and they were in the room, flanking opposite sides of Bella. "Oh, mom, he's beautiful!" Renesmee exclaimed. "Grandpa told us we have a baby brother but that was it! But he was right, he is gorgeous."

Masen had put his little brother's hand in his. "I'm finally a big brother," he said. "After seventy years, you finally gave me a brother. I'm pretty well stoked about this. I've got some big plans for this little guy."

Bella handed our new son to both of our grown children to hold. Masen held his little brother close and kissed his forhead before handing him to Renesmee. Nessie put him against her chest, his head tucked under her chin, and began to sing to him. Renesmee had gotten my musical genes and it now appeared she had also written something special to her baby brother. She kissed his small hands as she placed him back in his mother's arms. Bella was glowing with happiness. "Would you please get the rest of the family?," Bella asked. "I know their patience is growing quite thin by now."

I laughed at Bella's reamark. She knew how little patience they had left. Especially Alice who had not gotten to see the baby but in her visions. I had barely yelled to them to come on up when everyone appeared. I just about laughed at the pushing and shoving that was going on between them to get to Bella first. Emmett managed to push his way through. "I hear I have another little baseball player there, little sister," he said as he stretched his hands out toward my wife. He took my son in his hands as Bella actually gave in to him immediately. Though they liked to banter one another, a moment like this wasn't one they would waste on childish games. "Wow, Bella, Edward, he's quite the handsome catch. It must be the dark hair like Uncle Emmett's. Seriously, look at his curls and look at mine."

Our family guffawed over Emmett's comparisons. Surely Emmett hadn't forgotten that their technically was no real blood, or in our case, venom relation. Esme had managed to get passed everyone and was waiting beside Emmett to meet her grandson. "Bella, once again you have given us a magnificent gift, darling," she spoke as she cooed at her new grandson. "He's absolutely perfect, Bella. Absolutely." Her grin swelled even bigger. "Bella, he looks just like your father."

Bella smiled as Esme noticed the first thing that Bella and I had. "We think so too, Esme," Bella replied.

Esme smiled at Bella, knowing that her son looked like her father would bring her great joy and a small amount of piece into her life. _I'm so happy for you, Edward. I always told you Bella was worth every fight. _I acknowledged my mother with a smile. Esme passed our son next to Carlisle who had waited patiently to take him. Carlisle was beaming as he held our son. "Edward, Bella, he's an amazing little creature," Carlisle announced. "We will treasure him just as you will."

Carlisle held our son just a bit longer and then handed him to Jasper who came closer. Jasper hadn't been one to get friendly with babies early on. He moved timidly around them. Jasper's outstretched hands took me back just a bit. "I was looking forward to meeting you, little one," he spoke as he took the baby in his arms. Alice looked longingly to her husband. _Only if he could be our child, we would be complete._ I glanced to Alice my lips slightly turning downward to let her know that her thoughts concerned me and made me sad for her. _Don't Edward. I am thrilled for you and Bella. It is her gift that she brings to you and our family. Don't fret. I'm not envious at all. _Alice was always reassuring then she piped up, "Okay, my turn!" she proclaimed. "I saw it!"

Nobody could argue when Alice 'saw' something. My siblings had asked on multiple occasions was Alice 'seeing' something a way of her to cheat the system. I wouldn't give away her games. Nor would she give away mine. Alice cradled the baby in her arms, kissing his forehead. "We have all waited for your arriveal, little boy," she spoke softly. She began to murmur and I could not hear her thoughts nor what she was saying. I could hear the thoughts of our son. He was recognizing everyone that held him. He knew all of us. He loved all of us. He was waiting, there were three more voices he was looking for.

I turned and nodded at Carlisle toward the door and motioned for him to bring Emma and Jacob in. They came in quickly as they had been waiting in the hallway. Alice turned to Jacob and handed our little boy to him. She then turned to Rosalie who was growing impatient, "You are the last to hold him, sorry," she said. "I saw that too!"

Jacob cradled his brother-in-law in his arms and knelt so that he would be on Emma's level. "Emma, you want to hold your uncle," he said with a sly grin. _Huh, how funny? A baby for an uncle. Wait ago, Bells, talk about dysfuction. _I shot Jacob a quick, stern look for his thoughts. Although all of the animosity between us had made its exit many decades ago, he's thoughts could still be as snide as ever. Jacob looked back at me and his grin turned genuine. _Sorry Bloodsucker, its habit. I didn't mean it. Come on, I am part of that dysfunction. _I nodded at him, letting him know that was all forgiven. He knew though I would be listening and made his point to focus on Emma holding the new baby.

Emma stood there, looking so much like the man I once hated. Her little outstretched arms waiting to receive her uncle. I joined them and knelt beside of my granddaughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. Emma was quite young herself, still a child, but she like Renesmee and Masen was much more mature both physically and mentally. "Go on, baby girl, you can hold the baby," I encouraged. "Grandpa will be right here with you."

Emma took the baby in her arms and smiled at her mother and then at Bella and myself. "Wow, he's actually kind of heavy," she laughed. "He looks a lot like your father, nanny." Bella's face lit up as Emma recognized the resemblance of Charlie. I hadn't realized the likeness as much as Esme and Emma until I looked more deeply into my son's face. He was much more like Charlie than Bella knew. I had known while Bella was still carrying him that his mind was much like Charlie's. It wasn't as shielded as Bella's mind, but it was like Charlie's in that I didn't always get all of his thoughts. I had already spoke to Carlisle about it possibly being a gift to our son. There was no guarentee that he would be gifted like Masen and Renesmee but it was highly likely with his mother and father both being gifted, his mother having two gifts. Emma looked at Rosalie. I could hear her thoughts. She had recognized in Rosalie's stature that she had not held the baby yet, she was the last. "Auntie Rose, I think its your turn."

Rosalie's smile grew wider across her face. She knelt slightly and took the baby from Emma's arms. Rose brought him to her chest and just gazed into his eyes. It was moments like these that actually allowed me to see Rosalie in a different light, not only the vain woman she had been since her creation. Although the norm for immortals is not to change at all, something had changed inside of Rosalie after all the time she had gotten to spend with Renesmee and Masen. Her relationships with them had allowed her to move past many of the hang ups she had brought with her into this life. "He is just perfect," she spoke. "Absolutely just perfect."

I looked around the room and joined Bella at her side. I whispered soflty in her ear, "I believe now would be the best time."

Bella looked at Rosalie and then back to me. "I think you are right, love. You always are." Bella moved her head, looking carefully at everyone in the room. Rose was humming a soft tune to our baby in her arms. "Rose, I need to interrupt." Rosalie looked quickly at Bella and nodded her head. Everyone was looking at Bella now. She cleared her throat. "Nobody has asked the baby's name."

Alice was the first to speak, "That's the one thing I havent seen. I'm guessing you just now decided?"

Bella began to laugh. She had written two names on the piece of paper earlier without deciding which to use. She hadn't wanted to make her decision so that our little pixie wouldn't be able to see anything. My wife was quite the witty lady. "Bella and I discussed it earlier but we had our way around your visions," I proudly announced. "And it was my love's idea of how to trick you."

Alice's lip curled downward as the rest of the family laughed. Jasper mouthed to Bella that he wanted to know her trick which made the laughter become even louder. As the laughter faded away and the sounds of my family's amusement became silent, Bella spoke again. "Well, I had thought about this from the moment that I knew a baby would be here," she started. "And I decided what I wanted to name our son and asked Edward for his opinion and he was overjoyed with the name I chose. So, Alice, Rose,


	5. Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Five**

**Gift**

RPOV

Seeing Bella and Edward's child as Carlisle delivered him was rather fascinating to me. I had been present for Renesmee's worth, well, until the blood had over taken me, and for Masen's, but there had been something different about this one. Perhaps it was the calmness in the room, partly thanks to Jasper, or because there had already been a baby immortal birth attended by Carlisle. There was a different feeling about this. The whole room seemed to be exploding with happiness and a welcoming vibe. It was unlike any experience I had had.

I had been quite shocked that it had taken Bella and Edward more than seventy years to have another child. I had begun to question if this second gift of Bella's existed as we had thought. I had spoke only once of my thoughts and that had been to my husband. Emmett had thought I was being envious and was hoping that Bella would not have any more of her dreams come true; he even told me this. I had gotten quite upset with my husband and did not speak to him for several days. The only person in our family that could understand where I was coming from was our mother, Esme. Esme had wanted to children during her human life and had been bless with one but only for short time, with the outcome resulting in her jumping off a cliff. I had begun to think about Bella and Edward not having any more children because _I wanted them to have another child. _

With my brother and his wife having a baby, I was able, in some ways, to experience motherhood, the one thing that I had truly wanted in my perfect human life. I had wanted to marry, to have children, grandchildren even. I wanted to grow old and all that was taken away from me. When Edward and Bella had Renesmee and Masen, I was able to live out a small part of the dream that had once consumed me. I had never hated Bella as everyone had thought, I envied her for having the chance to be all and have all the things I had wanted and it was a slap in the face for me to watch her give that all up.

All of those thoughts that I had thought before had went out the window as quick as imaginable when I met Renesmee. I stayed with her throughout all of Bella's transition and tried to as much as possible after Bella woke. The same had been for Masen. When Bella and Edward announced their third child was on the way, I became more ecstatic than I had been since my change to an immortal. I wanted them to know I stood by them through everything and would always. When I watched as Carlisle took their little boy from Bella's womb and place him in Edward's arms, my body felt as if it would explode. I was excited as a child would be on the fourth of July. I wanted to reach out so desperately and hold him but I knew that would be selfish. I decided I would be selfless, I would hold back so that all the others could hold him and meet him. I was the last to hold the precious little boy. I was the one holding him when Bella announced his name to our family.

Brandon Hale Cullen. They had named him after myself and Alice. I couldn't believe that Bella had given me such an honor after all that she had gone through as a result of my actions and my words to her. All I could do was put my hand over my mouth and try to make the words squeak out of my rigid throat. I could only smile and hug her and hug Edward. I tried to think of the right words to say so that I could call out to Edward but I couldn't do that. I hadn't worried if he was listening to my rampant thoughts. I didn't care but the vain part inside of me knew that he would be more focused on his wife and the new son that she had just bore him. After an hour or so, our family began to file out of the room, slowly, one by one. All that was left in the room was Bella, Edward, Brandon and myself.

I had moved across the room to allow everyone free will to be close to Bella. I had hovered so much over her during her pregnancy with Renesmee that I still heard about it over seven decades later. It wasn't just protecting Nessie and Bella that I had hovered so close to her, but I was trying to share in the experience. I walked over and sat at beside of Bella on the bed. Edward and Bella were engrossed in their new son, looking at him, looking at each other and smiling. I hated to interrupt such a memorable occasion but I had to speak with them. I would wait until they looked up and noticed me there I decided. As soon as those thoughts went through my head, Edward's head pulled up almost immediately. "Rose," he said. "Sorry. I didn't feel you move over here."

I grinned. Of course he didn't. How could he notice when he had his new son there to be with. "Its okay. I understand. How could you have when you have this precious angel to be enjoying?" I meant every word I was saying. "I just wanted to say thank you once more to the both of you before I leave you be."

Bella brought one of her hands out in front of her, adjusting her new son with the other. She placed her hand on top of my hands that I had folded in front of me. "Rose, you needn't to thank us."

That was always Bella, never admitting that something she had done was such a great thing. She always was waving off large gestures she made as a small thing. There was nothing small about what she and Edward had done. I put my hand in the air as to tell her to stop. "Listen," I commanded her. "Bella, what you and Edward did, it means more to me than you could ever imagine. I have sat here for the last hour, since the name of this precious child left your lips, trying to get the words to form on my tongue. Listen to me before they escape me again."

Edward leaned forward and put his arms around me. Edward and I had never really showed our feelings toward one another with physical gestures. We had always just shouted names at one another. Name calling and teasing had always been our way to speak with one another affectionately. "Rosalie, thank you."

I once again put my hand in the air. "You, too, Edward. Both of you, please just listen," I said again. "I want to thank the both of you for honoring me in such a way that I can never repay. I have never fully gave you both an apology for my actions in the beginning of your relationship and here you have given me a gift that is so grand. Nothing can compare." I stopped briefly and looked at my siblings. Before either could interrupt, I continued, "You both have given me much just by allowing me to have Renesmee and Masen in my life, but to give your new son my name, that is a gift that I cannot and will not ever be able to match. Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance at having part of my human wishes to come true. Although I can never be a mother to my own children, I can find a bit of what it would be like by being the best aunt I can be to your children. Thank you most sincerely. Both of you."

I had thought and went over the words and they still didn't come out exactly as I had wanted but it was close as I could get them to what I was feeling. Bella and Edward both hugged me and brought me close. Bella outstretched her arms, offering me the baby to me once again. I of course took him and held him close to me. _I love you, Aunt Rose. _I looked to both Bella and Edward. Edward was grinning from ear to ear. "He touched me," I said. "And I could hear him."

Bella's smile grew. "He's much like a mixture of his father and his sister. His touch allows you to hear his thoughts, instead of showing you memories like Ness. He touches you and you hear what he is thinking."

Edward smiled down at his son. "Didn't take long to figure out that our baby is gifted. I'm thinking that any children Bella and I bring into the world will have a mix of our gifts, or a gift similar to either Bella's or mine."

Edward's explanation had not been heard by me. I was murmuring back to Brandon as he continued to have thoughts and touch my hand. I was in utter amazement. He knew me and knew all the things I had said in his presence via during his time in Bella's tummy. "Auntie Rose will get anything her little namesake wants," I promised him. I looked up to see the glaring eyes of Bella. "Or what your momma will let her get you." Bella's face softened then. Bella didn't want her children spoiled although they ultimately would be anyway.

I sat with Edward and Bella and baby Brandon as long as I felt that I should. I excused myself and made my way to mine and Emmett's room. He was there, watching something on the television. I walked over to my husband and kissed him rather passionately. Emmett began to grin a crooked smile, "And that was for?" he asked.

I giggled. "For being with me. Thank you for giving yourself to me and having to deal with the craziness that you had to once upon a time for my wanting to be a mother so badly. I took you for granted and I never will."

Emmett nodded and laughed, "I sure wish Edward would have met Bella sooner." His arms brought me close and I kicked our door closed so that we could avoid any interruptions.

A/N

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. I wanted to have a chapter in Rose's point of view, something I hadn't done since my first story. Just wanted to give you a quick view of how Rose saw things after all those years!


	6. Everyday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Six**

**Everyday**

BPOV

Bringing our son into the world with all of my family somewhere in the house made everything fall together for me the way I had felt it was meant to be. I had wanted my children to be there for the birth of their little sibling and wanted them to be able to bond right away. I had worried and wondered if they would be able to be there and it was one of the greatest gifts Edward had ever given to me, arranging that they would be there. When Carlisle said it was time to start, I had no worries and no cares, just wanted to get my child safely out of my abdomen and into my arms. I knew that my father would do it without any problems.

I saw my sister, Rose, lean over me to get a glimpse at the little baby that had just been introduced into our existence. One more reason for me to exist forever. I watched as she and Edward smiled and exchanged knowing looks. Carlisle knew the sex of my son as well but they didn't spill the news, they allowed Edward to do the honors of informing me. Watching Edward with our son brought so much joy and happiness into my body, my head was nearly about to catapult at hurricane force winds speed. I watched as the rest of my family slowly came in to meet our son. I had told Edward earlier the name choices and he had agreed. I was trying so hard to keep Alice from seeing anything.

I had decided early in my pregnancy that if I should have another son, his name would be a combination of the names of our sisters. I had wanted to do something special that would allow them more than just a role in the baby's life. I felt bad that neither of them would ever experience the precious role of motherhood. Naming my child after them would at least insure them a namesake, something they shouldn't be capable of as immortals. As I announced our new son's name to our family, the looks on Alice and Rosalie's faces were priceless. I had gotten my one wish in making them happy. I had known that they both would like to have been able to have children of their own. I knew there was nothing I could do about making them parents but I could at least name one of my own after them.

Carlisle came to visit Edward, Brandon, and I not long after all the others had left of us to give us alone time. Rosalie had been the last to leave, staying behind to share her heartfelt thank you with us. I had never witness her be so sincere in the seven plus decades I had known her. I hadn't really grasped how much giving her name to my child would mean to her. Our father came in not long after Rose had walked out. "I know you want to spend some time with one another, getting acquainted with your son," Carlisle said as he came to my bedside in his makeshift surgical suite in his office. "I didn't want to interrupt once you settled in your room for tonight. I wanted to discuss something I did for the both of you a few days ago." Edward and I glanced at one another. My mind began to wonder to thoughts of great gifts and such that Carlisle and Esme had been known for since before I had met them. I had really hoped they wouldn't do anything over the top for the new baby. I wanted to keep this as normal as it could be when you are an Immortal Cullen. By the way Carlisle was smirking, I'm sure he was imaging the thoughts I was having. "I had heard Edward mention it once in passing, but I took the lead and went and spoke with the officials at your school. They have agreed to allow they both of you to test and see if you could walk in graduation at the end of the year. When you pass the testing, you will not be required to go to school anymore. You can attend graduation if you choose. Your siblings are going to be envious that I allowed it, but its for Brandon."

I could see that Edward was smiling but Carlisle was being apprehensive. Carlisle knew after all the years that I didn't like for decisions to be made for me, that I like to be involved. I was sure he was guessing that I as going to be upset but his guess would be wrong. "Thank you so very much, Carlisle! Edward and I had discussed this and I had decided I would rather stay home with Brandon," I assured him. "With the rate he will most likely grow, I don't want to miss a moment with him if I can help it."

Carlisle's face lit up with delight at the words I spoke to him. "I'm glad you approved of my, uh, taking the initiative to get things moving along. They expect that you two will take your test Monday." His face became a strange, sneaky look, even eager. "Esme and I will take care of Brandon while you two do so." Carlisle walked toward the doorway. "I knew you would be in need of a sitter on the day you tested so I arranged that you would do the test on my day off, you know, so that was one less detail to work out later."

I could hear Carlisle humming Esme's favorite song of Edward's as he walked down the hallway. I looked to my husband and grinned, "I believe we deprived the family for so long of a little one that we are going to have to fight for time with our son as we had to do with Nessie, eh," I declared.

Edward nodded. "Love, are you ready for us to go to our room?"

I sat up as Edward placed me in his arms. He carried me to our room as I held our son close in my arms. We had decided we would rather spend all night with our son in our own room opposed to the makeshift hospital that was in Carlisle's room. Edward, even knowing that I was perfectly capable of making my own way to the room, had to behave like the gentleman he was and rushed me not only to our room, but placed me on the bed. Apparently while I was delivering our son, our family had been preparing our room as they had at Charlie's house. In the corner, with windows surrounding, there was a brand new wrought-iron crib. The bedding had already been put in place as well as a metal mobile hanging from one of the rails. A changing table, for clothing instead of diapers, was placed along the wall next to the crib. Clothing and toys as well as several metal cups had been placed there, a small step in preparation for a newborn vampire.

I couldn't stay in the bed any longer. I brought Brandon to my chest and walked over to the items that had been placed there in the last couple of hours or so. There was a card laying in the middle of the crib. Edward brought the card out, holding it between his thumbs. "I really did not know they were doing this," he admitted. "During the delivery I was so focused on you and the baby, I didn't pay attention to any of the thoughts that were surrounding. Too many emotions plus my own to have to deal with."

I smiled, rubbing the back of my small baby. I would have to have Edward get him another cup of blood soon. I could hear his discomfort at being thirsty, so much like the human mother's knowing their baby is wanting a bottle or needing a changing, it truly wasn't much different I would imagine. "Please, read what the card says," I insisted.

Edward took the card from its envelope and flipped it apart. Edward smiled when he saw the first of it and then began:

_Edward and Bella,_

_This is a small gesture to say thank you so much for bringing yet another Cullen into our lives. We are all blessed by having the two of you to be a part of our family and even more so that you should choose to share your gift of parenthood with us. We will love you and your wonderful three children and any others you choose to bring into this world now and forever. Thank you for making our family complete. Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

Edward closed the card and began to smile, "I knew how much it meant for them to have what we bring to their lives, but I hadn't ever heard or saw the words written by them."

I could sense how much these words meant to Edward. Carlisle and Esme's opinions of him was something he took very seriously. It was their feelings and my life he had wanted to spare that made him run from Forks and run from me when I was still human. "Edward, they love you very much. You are their first child. You and anything to do with you means everything to them. They feel as lucky to have you in their existences as you do to have them in yours."

Edward surrounded me with his arms, standing just behind me. He gazed into my eyes then looked into our son's. We would have all night to get acquaint our son with us and us with him. I couldn't believe how lucky I was in my immortal life, as nothing of this magnificence would have found me in my human life. "I am very lucky to have them in my life," Edward spoke. "But I'm luckiest because I have you and our three children in my existence."

We stood a few moments longer until Brandon's arms reached out toward his father. Edward gathered our son into his arms and we carried him to our bed. Edward and I took turns talking to our son, telling him about his family, immortal and human. We explained over and over, like a broken record, that we were different than all those that lived around us. That we had to maintain our secret or else it would be of terrible consequence. Brandon was just as smart as Renesmee and Masen at their newborn ages. He was growing rapidly, at the rate of Renesmee. His appearance had already changed greatly in the few hours of his first day of existing. Edward insisted to let him know that he could not bite anyone, that if he accidentally bit us or one of his siblings, that would be okay, even his aunts or uncles, but definitely not Jacob. We weren't for sure but according to Nahuel and after Masen had bit me, we were quite sure any son we had would be venomous. We had yet to have a daughter after I turned so we didn't know whether a daughter would be. We still couldn't take the chance, like with Masen. Our son understood our woods, touching our hands and letting us hear his thoughts. Today was the first day of my new son's life. A new beginning for our family. Edward and I wrapped ourselves around our new son and prepared him for an immortal's life in Forks. Everyday I would be thankful for all that I was given in this existence and I would make sure my family knew it.


	7. Settled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Settled**

EPOV

The first days of being a new father to a new baby are always different from the previous child. I had learned that once Masen was born. Bella and I stayed alone with our new son the entire night of the day of his birth teaching him and helping him as well as ourselves to get settled with his arrival. Brandon Hale Cullen was an interesting creature, half me and half his mother. Once again, we had created a miraculous and amazing little creature.

We waited a few days before leaving our parents' home and moving ourselves and our new baby to Charlie's house. Our house. Bella insisted that I no longer refer to our new home as Charlie's. It was my new old home. New to me, old to her. Two days after Brandon's arrival, Bella and I went to the high school, while our parents took care of our newborn son who was already the size of a three month old, and we took our proficiency tests and was excused from the remainder of high school. We both passed with amazing colors, missing only one question on purpose each, and not the same question. If the powers that be could only fathom that Bella and I had already been to high school together more than twenty times and graduated, there minds would be blown away.

Renesmee and Jacob had decided the day after Brandon arrived that they didn't want to leave Forks after all. Since the packs and the Cullens were now frienemies and Renesmee had always been accepted in La Push, the discussion came about as to where they should live. Bella and I offered our cottage to them to use as their home for the time they would spend in Forks. Jacob nor Nessie wanted any part in staying in what everywhere had referred to as our 'permanent honeymoon home'. I guess in whatever way I could understand their reluctance. Esme had offered to clear some of the trees across the river and get to building them their very own home, but of course, they refused that as well. Jacob's heart and mind must have been behaving in a similar manner to Bella's because he insisted that he and Renesmee and Emma should live and would live in his childhood home. His house had been abandoned for many years as nobody lived in that small house in La Push since his father passed away. He called Sam and Emily and they of course went straight over to start getting it ready with help from Seth.

Sam wasn't exactly thrilled with our return to Forks. There had been one transition of one of the local boys into a werewolf the night Brandon was born. The next day when Masen agreed to stay in the area when his sister announced that she and Jacob and Emma would be, there had been a second transition. Two wolves in one day. The pack was growing. It had diminished greatly after we left. Most of the pack quit phasing and had begun to age not long after our departure. Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater were the only wolves from our previous time in Forks that remained in La Push. Jacob of course was still phasing. He phased purposefully so that he would not age. That was the key for him to live as long as he could, forever if possible. He phased daily to insure that he wouldn't age. He had aged maybe ten years over the last seventy but that was before he had figured out phasing everyday proved to have a prolonging life effect. He had not aged in at least thirty years now. That brought mine and my wife's hearts much joy. We knew that Renesmee returned his feelings and their feelings were hard to describe due to the imprinting phenomenon that occurs with the wolves. Sam's wife, Emily, still remained in La Push as well but she, not being a wolf, had continued to age. Looking at Sam and Emily from the outside and seeing how much in love they were would surely confuse people. Of course, the tribe knew what was happening there, but if Sam had went out for a stroll with Emily they way they did in La Push, the residents of Forks would have thought it disgusting, Sam still had the presence of a twenty-something while Emily now was physically ninety years old, her health beginning to falter.

Masen had agreed to stay in our family's home. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled that he would be staying wit them as was Emmett. Emmett was treating our eldest son as if he was a new toy to play with. Masen had forgotten much about his previous time in Forks so it was much like moving to a whole new city that he had never been before. He spent much of his days exploring. Carlisle enrolled him in the high school with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie much to his dismay. Our son's intelligence level was at the high school level by the time he was five human years old. It was quite a pleasing idea that our children were so intelligent.

Bella and I had gotten into a routine in the month since Brandon had arrived. We were spending most of our days with our family in their home, allowing them time to get to know Brandon and watch him grow, literally. He was growing faster than what both Nessie and Masen had. He was a month old but yet looked all of that of an infant near a year old. He was much like Nessie in that his stature was very demure, slender and tall. He was speaking and walking. Brandon surprised us with his first word 'grandpa' when he was three and a half days old. Carlisle had said his growing had slowed just as Masen and Ness's had, but that he was still going to reach full maturity earlier than Ness had. Nessie had reached full maturity at around seven years old and Masen had at nine years old. It looked that Brandon would be closer to five years old in human time when he reached full maturity. Both Renesmee and Masen had frozen at an appearance of seventeen/eighteen years old. We were hoping the same would be true for Brandon.

As our days were spent at our family's home, the evenings and nights we returned back to our home. Once or twice a week we allowed Brandon to stay at the home of his choice. He would go with Renesmee to La Push or he would stay with our parents and his aunts and uncles and his brother at the main family home. The days he went to stay with the others allowed for my wife and I to have some alone time that we could dedicated to loving one another and holding one another. We sometimes snuck off to our meadow or we would run until we reached Canada or even further.

Bella and I had just curled up on the sofa downstairs after getting Brandon situated in his crib upstairs when we heard a knock at the door. Our family normally wouldn't knock so both mine and Bella's interest was peaked. The closer we got to the door, I heard the thoughts of our visitor. I began to smile at Bella as her face still remained curious. We walked to the door and Seth Clearwater was standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Seth," I said putting my hand out. Seth had been the only one of the wolves that was completely comfortable around us immortals. He had one of the kindest, gentlest minds I had ever had the privilege listening to. I had for years thought my gift to be a nuisance, a curse, but listening to someone like Seth gave me a new perspective. Seth's mind embodied what a mind should be. He was the kindest creature I had known next to my Bella. Seth put his hand and shook mine. He had not aged since we had left. "It is good to see you, kid."

Seth laughed, "Thanks kid," was his reply. "Bella, how are you?" he asked as he hugged my wife. "It seems like it has been so long since I have saw you. I know I've seen you guys since you came back but it still feels like its been forever. All that hiding you did while you waited for the baby. The pack is pretty stoked about your defeating the woman vampire."

Bella grinned. She had always liked Seth. She didn't care much for Leah as Leah had not always been the nicest to her, but she truly loved Seth and truly enjoyed his company. Seth was a friend and an ally to us. He had been the only wolf present our wedding, well, until Jacob came and almost caused a scene. Bella hugged Seth once more before pulling back. "Its so good to see you, Kid." Seth truly still felt like a kid to both Bella and I as he was even younger than Jacob and Jacob was younger than Bella. "Its about time you paid us a visit."

Seth walked in behind me as Bella shut the door behind us. He followed us into the living room of what had been his home during the time his mother and Charlie had been together. Sue and Seth remained in the home for only a short while after Charlie's passing. Seth's mind had let me know at Charlie's funeral that he nor his mother could imagine living in Charlie's home for much longer without him. Charlie had become somewhat a surrogate father to Seth after Harry, Seth's father and one of Charlie's oldest and best friends, passed away. Once Charlie began to date his mother, Sue, and then married, Charlie became Seth's stepfather and their bound became great. Leah, Seth's sister, had stopped phasing and lived a normal life until a few years ago, when she finally passed and left the human and wolf world behind. Other than his pack and Bella, Seth had no family. He had told Bella and myself that he was leaving the house in Forks and would check on it occasionally for us, but had chose to move back to La Push and be with his pack family. He had moved back into his old home that he had shared with his mother and father and sister. "Well, you know, since Jake wasn't living around here," he began to explain, "I was running with Sam's pack. And you know how Sam is, he doesn't give us much time to do anything but run patrols when he knows you guys are in town."

Seth dropped his head in shame and I could hear his thoughts. I put one hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Its okay," I reassured him. "Really, Seth. We do understand."

Seth shook his head in disagreement with me. "No, its really not right, Edward. I'm sorry I said it that way." He glanced at Bella. Seth understood that myself and the rest of our family were okay with Seth's still inability to trust us. Bella couldn't. As much as we had fought side by side and had been ready to lay our lives down for Renesmee, he still had a difficult time with putting all of his trust in us. He no longer really saw us as the enemy but he didn't see us as friends or family either. And we were family now. Emma was living proof of the merge that had taken place between immortal and werewolf. She was the only known hybrid of the kind in all of the universe that we knew. "Your family has never harmed anyone. The treaty was never broken. You always kept up your end of the bargain. I know Sam holds ill will toward Jacob for allowing you to change Bella as that was his right to do, but its really utterly ridiculous. I don't know what it would take to change his mind."

I looked into Seth's mind. He really wanted the two clans to be at total peace, and for the most part, we were. The treaty line was still in place though now the wolves and ourselves were free to cross it while in the forest. We of course were not welcome in La Push unless Renesmee was with us. They could not deny the wife of the true Alpha from having her parents and extended family to visit her. I had believed that was part of Jacob's reasoning in insisting that they move to live in La Push. He was trying his hardest to make his two families conform and be one. "Seth, really, its okay. It is what it is and even Renesmee couldn't change it entirely. Our focus of keeping our family protected unites us as one as much as possible because Nessie belongs to both. We have to be content."

I could see that Seth wasn't having any part of my explanation with why things were they way they were. Seth's mind began to drift away from the thoughts of the pack and the differences our family's had. His face glanced from one area of the room to the next. His mind was registering that Bella and I had not changed anything since he had last lived in this house. Seth took a deep breath and let it out. "Its weird, isn't he?" he asked. The question wasn't really directed at me. I heard his thoughts and he knew I would. He was more or less speaking what he was thinking. He directed his attention toward me. "You are lucky, man. You have Esme and Carlisle to be your parents. I know it cant be the same without your real parents, but its something. I miss mine. I miss Charlie. Its kind of like you with Carlisle and Esme. I spent more time with Charlie in my life than I had with my dad in it."

"Seth," I started to comfort him. "I cant say that I understand you. I don't remember much about my life with my real parents. If I had known to hold onto those memories tighter, I would have. But after all these years, most memories I have now is with Esme and Carlisle. Sad that it is, it's the truth. I encourage Bella to hold on to her memories of Charlie, to replay them as much as possible. If our kind doesn't, they get foggy and unclear. That's part of why we are back here in Forks. Bella wanted to be here where she had lived with her father."

Seth nodded in understanding at my words to him. I stopped my words as I heard my wife coming down the stairs. Bella had disappeared upstairs while Seth and I were discussing the differences between our families and how things would just be. Bella hated that her two worlds hadn't been able to collide and come together more than they had. Of course, it was different for her as the feelings that she had thought she shared for Jacob had really just been more of his trying to convince her that they existed. Jacob was her best friend and as her son-in-law he would always be family. Bella appeared in the living room with Brandon in her arms. "I think this might be the reason you stopped by," Bella said knowingly as she smiled down at our son in her arms. The baby looked to me and then to Seth and grinned. "This is your uncle Seth."

Brandon looked to Seth and back to Bella and then to me. I could hear my son's thoughts that he didn't see a resemblance as that it would be possible for that to be true. He reached his hand toward mine. I allowed him to 'talk' to me. _Daddy, he doesn't look like momma. And he doesn't look like you. He cant be my real uncle. _I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at my young son. He was barely a month old and so intelligent that he knew there was no way Seth was his true uncle. Brandon wouldn't give much thought to the appearance of my siblings and myself as we all looked primarily similar. "Your mother is right," I explained to our infant son. "Seth is your uncle. It is a long story but to make it quick to understand, Bella's father married Seth's mother, making them step-siblings. So he is your step-uncle, so to speak."

Brandon brought his hands out to Seth. I softly reminded him that Seth was like Jacob, he had to be extra careful not to bite him or let his teeth prick him. It would destroy Bella and myself if our negligence hurt Seth. Brandon pulled one hand back and touch my hand. _Daddy, I wont hurt him. He looks nice. And he smells terrible, like Jake. _The little chuckle I had earlier became very loud. Seth and Bella both looked at me. "You will have to let Brandon tell you," I said in between my rages. It had been a long time since I had thought about the terrible stench of the wolves.

Seth stepped closer and took Brandon into his arms. Brandon took Seth's hand. I watched as the smile and fascination spread across his face. "Hey, he's a lot like you but like Nessie, too," Seth announced. His laughter became loud then. Brandon reached over and touched his confused mother's hand and let her in on the secret to everyone's laughter. She joined in. "Ah, its he has your sense of humor, Bells."

Bella smiled at Seth, "Yes he does. Do you recognize anything else about him?" she asked.

Seth studied our son for a few moments. The delight in his face was apparent quickly. "Geez," he exclaimed. "This kid looks just like Charlie. Bella, that's crazy. He would be so proud of him. All he spoke of when you were gone was how proud of Nessie and Masen he was."

Bella's face faltered for a slight second at Seth's words. "I know he would be."

Seth, Bella, and I took Brandon into the living room and enjoyed a good part of the evening. Brandon loved Seth as much as he loved Jasper. Jasper had become a close second for Brandon's attention, Bella and I tying for first. Jasper was almost up there with us. Seth had now inched his way into the running with Jasper. The night was getting close to being over when Brandon decided he wanted to be taken upstairs to read. I thought Bella and Seth could use a moment and I gave Brandon what he wanted and disappeared with him up the steps to our room. I could hear Bella and Seth downstairs and then heard them go into Charlie's old room. Bella had asked Seth to stay and he had agreed. Bella and I was his closest family. We had always been there for him as he had us and it would remain that way forever. Seth had no plans to quit phasing, I could hear him speaking with Bella, and Bella had insisted that for as long as we exist, which would be forever, he would be family. And she was right.


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Family**

BPOV

The sound of the knocking on the door confused me. I looked to Edward and he had the same puzzled look on his face. None of our family knocked when visiting. They just barged on in. And since our family was the only visitors we ever got, I hadn't been expecting a knock. My first thought was perhaps it was the annoying Andrew Newton. He had actually called the Cullen home a few times asking to speak with either Edward or myself. We hadn't enrolled very long before Carlisle helped us get out of our scholarly duties. I felt guilty that I had caused Carlisle to have to go through the troubles of registering us and then getting us released from school early, but I hadn't wanted my family to know anything about why I had wanted to return to Forks. It was private to me and I had only shared it with Edward my reasons for wanting to return after we had gotten here and the problems with the return of Jessica Stanley had began.

I, along with Edward, went toward the door. I stopped to look at him before opening the door. His interest in the visitor had caused his face to distort in curiosity as we had walked toward the door. Now Edward stood there with a huge smile across his face. Seeing his smile allowed me to relax a bit. If he had kept that look on his face while he opened the door, I was beginning to feel the need to bare my teeth and snarl. When the door swung open and there stood Seth Clearwater with a grin that would almost mirror Edward's, I felt the relief throughout my body. I glanced around to make sure that my brother, Jasper, wasn't somewhere around, the cause of the sudden sensation I felt.

I hadn't seen my stepbrother but once since our return to Forks. After just a few moments inside, I realized quickly that it hadn't been due to his lack of trying. Sam Uley still held a grudge against my family and was wearing him thin. Now that Jacob was back and Seth's true Alpha had returned, he had once again left Sam's pack. Seth had informed me when we had made the decision to leave Forks, that he had spoke to Jacob as Jacob was leaving with us, that he would not be going with him as his mother needed him here. He decided he would stay in La Push and Forks and would run with Sam as long as Jacob was gone. He had reassured his Alpha, his brother, Jacob, that if he should ever return, then Seth too would return to Jacob's pack. The idea of Jacob returning had brought much relief and happiness for me. I knew that if he was in La Push he would phase more than he had while we had been gone and in turn, he would stay young with Renesmee. One of my initial fears about Renesmee being with Jacob was the fact that she was immortal and Jacob wasn't. Jacob could age and die if he chose to. I had remembered what Edward had said about never living in a world that I didn't exist in and the thoughts of him going to the Volturi to ask to be destroyed had crept into my mind. I knew that Renesmee's love for Jacob was equal to and more compelling than the love that Edward and I shared, even though I hated to admit it, but that was part of the imprinting effect. I knew that Renesmee would never live happily for the rest of her existence if she ever lost Jacob and I couldn't imagine not having my child happy. I had expressed my concerns to him and he had come up with an aging/phasing plan that had worked. The first few decades was trial and error and he aged probably ten years, but he hadn't aged in several decades now. Knowing that he was doing all of this for my daughter eased my mind, but never completely resolved my worries. Then Emma came along a few years ago, making me a grandmother. Watching Jacob with his daughter did resolve my worries. He would exist as long as she did and her vampire genes seemed to be more dominant than her werewolf ones. We would find out more about that in a couple of years. By all of our calculations and thoughts, we believed that she would reach maturity. She was growing slower than Masen and Renesmee, but her body was still forming similarly to the ways there had. Ness had promised she would make Edward and myself grandparents again, but she insisted on waiting to see what it would entail. She wanted to be sure that her children would live forever. It looked as if they would. That was our hopes.

It was a nice to see Seth. I had missed him. He was one of the friendliest, kindest people I had ever known. Edward insisted that Seth had the kindest mind, only next to mine he would say. I always believed Edward to be just a bit to partial to me as he had never gotten to hear all the things I thought about. Edward and I greeted Seth and we had the normal exchanges. When they began to speak of the differences between us, Edward, myself and our family, and the wolves, I excused myself without being too noticeable. After all these years, I could not understand why Sam Uley couldn't be like Seth and Jacob, even Leah Clearwater had learned to accept us. She even forgave me for the grief I had caused the tribe when I had once thought I possibly cared for Jacob in a way other than as friends.

I used that moment as an excuse to sneak upstairs and reunite myself with Brandon. Even though he had insisted, he had took my hand and let me hear his thoughts, I had hated to leave Brandon alone upstairs. He wanted to sit up there and read his books. Brandon was very much like Edward in personality. Our children all had their own personalities both my sons had definitely gotten most of their traits from their father. They liked to read and study more than anything else. Masen was a bit more rambunctious at the same age, had a bit of my stubbornness. Renesmee was nearly identical to me in personality. She was extremely stubborn and very reckless. She had always begged and pleaded with her father and Jacob to run faster, jump higher. I took a few minutes longer than needed with my son. Since his birth, Edward and I got very little time alone with our son. He was quite the novelty as there hadn't been any new Cullens born in over seven decades, Emma was technically a Black so she couldn't count.

Seth's face lit up when he saw his new nephew. Seth had very little family left and I was practically the closet thing he had to actual family beyond his pack. He had Leah's children but even they were quite old and had moved on with their lives. Seth had took my son in his arms and played with him for quite awhile. Edward had taken our son to our room to let him play and do the things that I had interrupted. Seth and I stayed downstairs in the living room for several minutes after Edward and Brandon disappeared. I watched as he walked around the room, looking through the photos and touching different items that had probably belonged to his mother as I could not recollect them having been in Charlie's house when I had moved from Arizona. "I miss them," he finally admitted. Seth's eyes became tearful, though never overflowing. "Mom, Leah, Charlie, I miss them all a lot. It gets rather lonely here without family."

I didn't know if I should move closer to Seth or would that cause him to phase with me in his personal space while his emotions were on edge. Seven decades ago I would have never given it a second thought, but the comfortable zone that had existed between the immortal and the wolf had not been approached in such a long time that I was almost fearful he would phase and that one of us would get hurt. I looked to Seth and tried to make my face show as much sympathy as possible. "Seth, I truly couldn't imagine what it is like for you," I began. "I miss my father, my mother very much. I even miss my human friends from time to time, but I have a lot that keeps those thoughts and emotions at bay. When I am sad, I look at one of my children and I become full of happiness. I know it must be very tough for you."

Seth came over and bridged the gap that had been keeping us apart. He hugged my neck and kissed my cheek. "Bella, you will always be my sister. You are all I have left. And Edward. He's my brother. I would like to think of the Cullens as my family-in-laws but I know they wouldn't probably return the feeling. Well, I know Rosalie wouldn't."

I returned Seth's hug and kissed his forehead. "You will always be my brother. Our parents have passed on but we haven't. We still have each other. And you are apart of the Cullen family. Even Rose. She likes you. She tolerates Jake, but she truly likes you," I added with a laugh.

Seth smiled and I knew I had eased his mind a little bit. I hadn't really thought too much about how death must affect him. I have my family but he had nobody. He had been alone other than the pack for over thirty years. "You kept the house the same," he declared. "Everything?"

I smiled at Seth and took his hand, leading him upstairs to what had once been my father's room and had become the shared room of my father and his mother. "I left everything just the way your mom left it after she moved back to La Push. I couldn't stand the idea of changing anything. I left everything hanging, laying just the way they had. It gives me a little bit of the feeling that they are still here when I come here. I try not to come in too often, but it does help." I opened the door and gestured with my hand. "Have a look for yourself, kid."

Seth walked inside the room and did as I had. He looked at all the items that were placed around the room. He opened a drawer that still held a few articles of clothing that had belonged to his mother. He brought it to his face and sniffed. "I can still smell her scent on these," he spoke. "I really miss my mom. She had hoped that I would imprint but I never did. I've dated a few girls but its hard to get too serious when you are a wolf. I want to remain a wolf. I enjoy it. I don't plan to stop phasing. Its crazy isn't it?"

I shook my head. "Why stop when you can live forever?"

Seth's head moved in agreement with my assessment. "Thank you, Bella, for letting me come in here and see all of this. It really means a lot to me."

I looked into Seth's eyes. I knew he was about to dismiss himself and leave, but I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving here to go home alone, leaving his family to be alone. "Seth, you will always have Edward and me, all of us, all of the Cullens and Blacks. We are your family and will be forever. For as long as we exist and you exist, whichever should be the longest, you will always have us as your family."

The tears that had swelled in Seth's eyes now spilled over. "Thank you, Bella. I truly care about all of you more than you know. I have considered Edward my brother since not shortly after we all met. I hated that you had to go through the choosing but when you chose Edward, I knew you chose right. I knew he was right for you. I couldn't betray my pack brother and tell you those things all those years ago, but I can tell you now. You chose the person you were meant for, but you know that."

It was my turn to feel as if I should cry. I put my arms around my brother and we hugged for what seemed like several hours but it had only been minutes. "I want you to stay here. If you want. Don't go home alone tonight. Edward would love for you to stay and Brandon will be excited to see you in the morning. He loves you already. Will you stay with us tonight?"

Seth's face showed that he was pleased with his invitation. He started to go downstairs and I stopped him. "What?" he asked.

I smiled and motioned for our parents room. "You can sleep in their bedroom, Seth. No need to go downstairs. Or you can stay in our room. Whichever you prefer. But I know that staying in that room will make you feel closer to your mom…and to Charlie."

Seth thought about my proposition for a few moments and then went inside the room that had belonged to Sue and Charlie. He cocked a grin and called over his shoulder before shutting the door, "Sleep well, well, I guess I should be saying, don't sleep well, sis."

I was laughing as I joined my husband in the room with our son. They were sitting on our bed, Edward was reading to Brandon. "Momma, where is uncle Seth?" Brandon asked.

I smiled and joined them. I pressed my lips against my son's forehead and then kissed my Edward lightly on his lips. "Seth is in the other room. He is going to stay until morning so that he can see you before he goes back to his house, love."

The corners of Brandon's mouth turned upward as he begun to smile. "I like Uncle Seth, momma."

Edward leaned over and pulled me closer to he and Brandon with his free arm. He kissed my forehead then my ear. "I heard your conversation through Seth's thoughts, love," he spoke. His face twisted as I'm sure mine had an accusing look on it. "I didn't try to hear it, but he was thinking loudly. He is family."

I smiled and laid my head on my husband's shoulder. "Yes he is, and he always will be."


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Changes**

SPOV

I hadn't known what I had planned to do or where I planned to go when I started off toward the forest. I phased before I had left the yard. I begun to run, feeling the ground moving swiftly underneath me. I don't know why or how but I ended up at the doorstep of what had for years been my home with my mom and Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. So many changes had taken place early on in my life, that house symbolized the time when everything did make sense. Before the move into Charlie's house, everything had been most definitely abnormal. My father died when I was just becoming a teenager, I found out that our tribe descended from wolves and hated the immortals and that the immortals presence caused some of our tribe to phase into wolves and I was one of the lucky chosen ones. Then there was the fighting with the Volturi twice over my friend, Bella and the immortals. The pack wanted me to hate Edward and to hate Bella, but I couldn't do it. I felt a camaraderie with Edward that I couldn't explain. It was like he and I had our own pack. And Bella, she was my sister before she truly was my sister. I had saw nothing wrong with her choosing Edward but I had never been allowed to say it.

When Bella and Edward came to the door, I saw the surprise in Bella's face. I had known not to expect it from Edward, the mind reader. I knew that he would know who was at the door before he ever opened it. It had felt odd knocking on the door instead of just barging in as I had done for many years. I hadn't done it in over thirty now htat my mom and Charlie were both gone. I figured since Bella and Edward lived there, I needed to be the gentleman that Edward would have been if he was in my shoes. I had never told anyone but I looked to Edward for guidance in my younger days. He was so well-mannered and well-spoken that I truly aspired to be like him, not like any of the brothers in my pack.

I had known for several weeks that they had welcomed their new baby into the world that we knew. I guess being a parent when you and your children are indestructible would probably put your mind at ease some compared to what it would be like to be a parent to a fragile baby. Life was a precious gift to the humans and even more so to the immortals. I remembered the thoughts and memories in Jacob's mind of Rosalie. I knew she didn't want us to feel sorry for her, we weren't suppose to know what her problem with Bella had been, nor was Jacob suppose to know, but Jake had figured it out and kept his mouth shut. As Edward and I talked about how much I wish our two clans, more like Sam's pack and Edward's coven could become more as one, I hadn't even noticed that Bella had stepped out and brought back their son for me to meet. Brandon. An average human name for a not so average immortal I thought. I knew Edward was listening to my thoughts on how I received the little one. He was my nephew and I was excited to see him. If I had stayed in Sam's pack, it would have been a major argument for me to step inside this home. Sam had gotten more friendly with the vampires but he did not trust them and he still didn't like that I so readily made myself available to them and would visit them alone. He thought the worst mistake any of us could do would to be alone with them. I guess over the years, Sam had forgotten that I had left with Jacob when they had wanted to kill Bella and I had spent nearly as much time as Jake did in those early years with the Cullens. I truly thought of the Cullens as my family.

It was nice spending time with my sister, I did not refer to her as step-sister as I didn't see a staircase going up her back. I enjoyed the company of Bella and Edward as well as their new little bundle. Calling him little was quite the understatement. Brandon was well on his way. He obviously like Ness and Masen grew fast. And it was no joke, he looked identical to Bella's father, except his eyes were a similar shade to Bella and Edward's. After Edward excused himself, Bella and I had a few moments and when she invited me to stay, she didn't know how much it meant to me. I tried to find the words to express it, but I couldn't. I was at a loss.

Spending the night proved to be exactly what I had wanted and hoped for, what I needed. I had begun to feel very lonely the past ten years without any family in La Push. The children my sister had were getting older themselves and had their own families and had moved away. I hadn't seen most of them since my sister's funeral. In the morning, I went down and saw that Edward was feeing Brandon from a metal cup as they had Renesmee. Edward wasn't actually feeding him, but more of less just holding him while he ate. Renesmee never got sat down while she was a baby and I'm sure the same thing would hold true for Brandon. I wasn't around but just a little bit of Masen's early years, it had been then that Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullens moved from Forks. My mom would often go with Charlie to wherever they were living to visit. I had went a few times, but with the amounts of patrols that Sam would stick us with made it difficult to travel from La Push to Forks, let alone halfway around the world at any given moment.

Edward and I had a small exchange and then I spoke with Bella. I needed to get back to La Push. I wanted to run through the forest and then visit my pack brother, Nessie, and Emma. I had been spending more time than possible with Jake. I had missed my brother while he was gone. He and I had stood the ground for our beliefs together and protected Bella and Nessie. It was him that had helped me learn what it would be like and how to deal with the pack life. We communicated a lot after he left with Ness, but I still missed him. It wasn't the same to go running without him. I said my goodbyes to Bella and Edward and little Brandon and phased just after I was out the door. Running through the forest was always a good time for me. It allowed me to think. And I needed to think.

I had thought last night if I went over to visit Bella and Edward and have a part of my family back, I would let go of the secret I had been carrying around for the last two weeks. I could let go of what was hunting me. I was so alone in this world and had never imagined I would be. I wanted to talk to both Jacob and Edward, tell them what was going on in my mind but I couldn't. Jacob and Edward might would be understanding under the circumstances, but they probably wouldn't understand. Jacob might, but Edward wouldn't understand. His time and my time were two very different things.

I ran harder and harder jumping as I crossed the treaty line. The useless treaty line. I had still not been able to understand why Sam insisted the line remained. He still had his pack running patrols on the line that never had been crossed by a Cullen in the nearly one hundred and fifty years it had been agreed upon. It was hard for me to believe that Edward had been a present with Carlisle when he made that treaty with Ephraim Black. I ran harder and faster. I wish there was a way that Sam could be convinced that our families were peaceful and we should no longer discriminate against the Cullens. The Cullens are good, I thought. They had done so much for all of us. Carlisle had taken care of any of us in the packs that were injured free of charge and he didn't have to do that. I hated to turn on my brothers who I had run with in Sam's pack, but my loyalty lay first with the Cullens and Bella, my sister. They were my family no matter what. They were the pack's family as well, that was the one thing Sam couldn't deny even if he didn't behave in the manner. Because of Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, Sam could say or do nothing. And if he had, Jacob as rightful Alpha could have brought down a major wrath on good ole Sam.

I phased just before I came within view of the Black house from the forest. I put my clothing on that I had tied around my ankle, a trick Jacob had taught me. I climbed the steps to the house. Jacob was the only one home. "Where is Ness and Emma?" I asked.

Jacob came strolling outside with a large plate of chicken, offering some to me. Of course, I took some. Jacob was a great cook. "They went over to visit Carlisle and Esme."

I hadn't been inside the Black house since Jacob had left. Billy had grew quite angry at my mom and Charlie for becoming a couple. Billy had been friends with my father and with Charlie and he had used that as his excuse for not supporting their love affair. I had known all along that it was more than that. Billy had denied it when my mom accused him of being upset that she didn't return his feelings and he of course denied having any feelings for her other than the friendly kind. Charlie didn't say much to Billy until he raised his voice at my mom. Charlie and Billy had a verbal exchange, albeit over the phone, and they didn't speak for quite some time. After Jacob left, even though Billy was on the council and one of the elders, I couldn't bring myself to visit the man who I felt disrespected my mother. She had been honest with him on numerous occasions when he asked her out to dinner, but apparently he was a lot like his son was when his son was younger, he was persistent and thought that he could convince my mom that he would be the better choice. After all, he had thought, Charlie was a pale face, a white man, and Billy was a tribal councilman. My mother had never liked for any of the guys in the tribe to throw around their title, and she chose Charlie. I would have to say that both my mom and Bella definitely made the right choice. I would never think of those thoughts or say them around Jacob out of respect for my friend and my Alpha, but it was true.

Jacob and I ran patrols for several hours, even hunting a couple of elk along the way. Being as there was no threat, we went about our patrols leisurely. I had thought of bringing up my current inner problems with Jacob but I didn't know how he would react with me confiding my feelings to him. I needed someone to talk to who would be neutral in the situation but would understand. This was going to get tougher for me before it got better I was sure.

We ran back to the house not long after dark. Along the way, Jacob and I wrestled. "Bro, I missed the fighting more than anything about being with the pack," Jacob admitted.

"Yea," I agreed. "We missed fighting you. No matter how many times you phased on command, we always were in awe of you back in the day. Now I can phase on command and I have to say, man the speed you do it in is awesome.'

Jacob threw his head back and grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, little bro. That really means something."

Jacob and I phased before exiting the forest and walked at a normal human's pace back to the house. In the front of the Blacks house was parked a brand new Lamborghini. I went walking over and rubbed my fingers along the door. "Is this your car?" I asked in disbelief.

Jacob guffawed and answered, "Renesmee's. That was her birthday gift from Edward and Bella. You know Edward and his expensive cars." Jacob looked appreciatively. "I got to say its not so bad being his son-in-law when cars like that are considered gifts."

I agreed with a nod with my head. It wouldn't be bad at all. "You know, Jacob, you shouldn't be acting like Edward has the problems with expensive gift. I still have the Mercedes you sent my way a couple of years ago for my birthday."

I could see that Jacob was smiling and that had pleased him. Jacob hadn't done too bad for himself once he went off with the Cullens. If he had stayed in La Push, he probably would have been a mechanic, running a shop that barely paid his bills as La Push wasn't very big and he would have had a very limited clientele. Now, he was Dr. Jacob Black, something that Billy had been greatly proud of him for. He could afford a Lamborghini if he wanted to himself, but Edward liked to gift cars to people so I guess he got to save his money. We reached the door when I heard Nessie and Emma. I hadn't met Emma until just under a month ago. Jacob had never brought my step-great niece to visit Forks until Bella was ready to give birth to the new baby. "You want to come in?"

Of course I wanted to. I missed seeing Nessie and I wanted to get to know Emma. Jacob left me with Emma while he and Nessie began to prepare dinner. Emma and I were playing but my mind kept drifting every time I heard my pack brother's voice. I wanted to talk to him, share my inner fight with him. But I wasn't ready. My secret would have to remain exactly that for a little big longer, until I could figure out how to handle my problem. I would figure it out.


	10. Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Life**

EPOV

The sun was in the highest part of the sky and we had just made it through the cloud banks. Renesmee and Masen had been sharing their memories with Brandon about the 'sparkling' their parents had done for them when they were smaller and how it amused them. Brandon had asked all morning that Bella and I show him our sparkling. After much asking and pleading, we agreed. We hadn't planned to take him so far into the mountains until he was a little bigger and was able to walk extremely well. For obvious reasons, we didn't have to worry about him hurting himself if he fell down, but we knew it would be a more fun-filled trip if he was capable of climbing and all that little boys enjoy doing before we went so far into the forest.

Renesmee and Masen had been spending quite a bit of time at the house with us. Emma and Brandon played as two small children would. Even though Brandon was only a couple of months old at this point, he was almost as mentally developed as Emma. Emma's growth was much slower than the one hundred percent vampire children. She was a highly intelligent little girl, already well past her age group, but still she didn't develop as fast. She would be reaching her full potential in a few more years, probably around the same time that Brandon would. It would be kind of a neat thing we all had decided, watching the two of them grow up together. It would almost be like they were twins instead of niece and uncle. Renesmee and Masen as well as Emma accompanied us to the top of the mountain, just out of the clouds. Emma had not seen her grandparents in full sunlight either. It was here in Forks that we could reach the top of the mountains and get out of the clouds. Everywhere else we lived, we couldn't venture outside if it wasn't cloudy. When the sunlight hit us, Bella, Masen, and I began to sparkle vividly. The colors of the rainbow was beaming off of our skin just like diamonds in the sun. The beams reflected all around. Renesmee was sparkling faintly as she had since she had been born. Ness was never hindered and never would be by the sunlight. She looked like she had perhaps put on some of that lotion with the glitter effect. Emma did not sparkle to the human eye, but faintly we vampires could see it. Her skin barely had any glimmers. She would be able to go out in any type of weather and have no worries. Brandon was in amazement as we all shown brightly in the sun. It had took several minutes for him to realize he was part of the scene. His skin sparkled every bit as much as mine and Bella's. In the sunlight, his sparkling made his resemblance to his older brother stand out more than ever. He and Emma were giggling uncontrollably as they watched the colors jump from our hands as we would wave to them.

I looked at my wife and grinned slyly. _What are you thinking, love? _Bella let down her shield briefly. I kissed Bella's ear and whispered, "We are so lucky to have this to experience." We watched as Masen took Brandon from tree top to tree top, Renesmee was behind him with Emma. The children were laughing and enjoying every second of being an immortal. It wasn't very often that we got to come up the mountain and just be ourselves. Very few places in the world had offered us this luxury. It had been no wonder why Bella had wanted to return. "I don't think you understand how lucky I feel to have this existence, Bella. For so long, mine was empty. It is so full now that I feel it almost feels like I've stolen from others to have it. Like I have more than what should be mine."

Bella's hand caressed my face and made its way down to my waist where she hooked her arm and pulled me close. "Love, you deserve all of this and more," she softly spoke to me. "All of this is just what you should have had. You don't have more than you should because I haven't given you more yet."

Her topaz eyes were sparkling when she talked to me. Bella was dazzling me. I brought my arms around her, made her think I was about to kiss her and slung her onto my back. I could hear her giggles behind me as I darted upward through the trees to catch up to our children. I would love my wife later, but for now, I wanted us to share the beauty of the nature that surrounded us with our children. We didn't have a moment to waste for anything when our children were little. Renesmee and Masen grew up so fast that it was almost unforgivable that we hadn't spent every second with them. I wanted to spend as much time with Brandon in his childhood as I could and I wanted Bella to be right there with me.

We caught up with our children several seconds after I bounded off. Our family looked like monkeys flying from one tree to the next. I could hear the joy in Bella's voice as we stopped along the treetops, watching our children play. Brandon's laughter and enthusiasm was apparent as he pleaded with his older brother to take him higher, faster. "Brandon may not have your looks as much as Masen but he sure has your need for speed, love," Bella smiled jokingly.

I couldn't help but take some pride in those words. The children were definitely for the most part an even divide of Bella and I but already, so early on, Brandon's personality was quite a bit like mine already. He preferred to stay in doors and read than to be overly social. But even with that said, Bella could lay claim to that trait as well. I brought my arm around Bella's shoulder, holding her close with the crook of my arm. "Ah, yes, Bella, love, I do believe you might be right," I agreed with a smile spread across my face. "Brandon definitely has many of my characteristics in his personality."

Bella and I took in the beauty of the place we were able to call home again. We were laying quiet in the town, but the forest was ours and we could run free all that we wished, to our dead hearts content. We watched as the children scurried off toward the ground and Bella and I followed. Masen handed Brandon to Bella and came over to me. "Father," he started. "I am glad I decided to stay here. It is nice being able to enjoy the daylight without fear."

I grinned knowingly at my son. "Of course, Masen, its an amazing place. That's why we chose to come back a second time around. Now a third." I grinned at Bella. If we hand came back the second time, I would doubt I would have met her and I would have still been the sulking lonely vampire in the house. "and its this home of ours, Forks, that I have to thank for all of you."

Masen understood what I was saying. He projected his reply to me and then he looked at Bella. I'm sure he was projecting it to her as well, no need for me to read his mind. I heard Bella beginning to laugh just after Masen turned back to me. The puzzled, quizzical look on myself, asking her what was so humorous. "Brandon wants to run now. He is getting bored with all of the standing and talking," she answered my look.

I took my son into my arms and bounded. I could hear the twigs breaking on the forest floor behind me. The scents of my family were giving them away. Bella was behind me, with Emma on her back. Ness was behind her Mom with Masen taking up the back. It was habit for us men to take the front and the back, with our family safely protected between us. I had use to insist I always be in the back with Emmett in the front, but Masen had proven that his mental abilities were not the only thing he had to offer in his existence.

Masen had only been about four years old, physically he looked maybe eleven or twelve, when he convinced, well, compelled, his uncles to teach him how to fight. Masen's had thought early on, Jacob and Nessie his witnesses, that his ability to compel only worked on evil immortals and werewolves. He had been wrong. He could use his powers on anyone, humans included. Sue had volunteered one day at the house to see if it would work on her. Sue was an extraordinary woman. For a long time she had been cautious around our family, but after she married Bella's father, she lightened up. And she kept our secret from everyone, including Charlie. Masen had compelled Jacob, Sue, and Aro. We hadn't thought it would work on any of us. But it did. Masen had to concentrate more and the others had let their guards down. Masen convinced Jasper and Emmett to show him how to fight, in case the Volturi came back. It had been less than ten minutes into their wrestling escapades and two of our family's vehicles were destroyed when Masen launched Emmett against the garage, which also was destroyed. His physical strength was greater than Emmett's and even that early of an age. Though his strength is amazing, a father still cant help but worry. Masen had never been in a real fight so when Jessica Stanley came for a fight, we had insisted he stay away. His strength would to scare and intimidate but without experience it could also prove deadly.

We had just arrived back to Charlie's house, our house, when the rain began to fall. Seeing the rain fall always makes me think of the very first time I actually had a conversation with my Bella. We had been sitting in Biology, it was my first day back after I had ran away after initially smelling Bella's scent. I had ran to Denali as fast as I could, borrowing Carlisle's car as it had been full of gas and ready to go. I had to get out of there because I didn't want to kill her, be a monster, but I did want her blood and that would result in her death. Forever I will be grateful that my self control was more than I had thought. It was our first conversation when I had asked Bella about the weather and she had said she didn't like the cold and the wet. I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle a bit. My excuse for laughing had been to ask her why she moved to the wettest place in the continental United States, but inside I was laughing, because there had been an obvious chemistry between she and I, but she had no clue how cold I was. How dead my body was. That I had no blood circulating in my veins to give me warmth that she would feel if I touched her. It had made me very happy and excited me more than ever that my cold hands had never bothered her. Now they were a warm touch to her.

As the rain fell, we rushed into the house as quick as possible. Jacob had stayed behind to give us a private family moment. In the early years of my relationship with Jake, he would have never stayed behind. He would have been chasing after my Bella, something we don't mention as we would prefer Renesmee not to know all of the history there. My son-in-law greeted my daughter with a large kiss and then picked up my granddaughter and danced in circles for a moment. "Hey, Edward," he greeted me. "Sup, Bells?"

I smacked Jacob on his back, "Hello, son," I antagonized, knowing that Jacob hated when I referred to him as my son even though I was so much older that I met his great grandfather that he never knew. "Did you miss us?"

Jacob snuffed and pretended to cry, "of course I missed my Emma and Nessie." _Alright, I missed you, too, DAD._

The banter went amongst the room as Jacob joined in. Bella went into the kitchen and was preparing something for Jacob, Emma, and Nessie. Even though Nessie and Emma could both survive on animal blood alone, and preferred to, they always sat with Jacob and ate something small so that they could have family dinner together. Bella and my family dinner included a hunt into the forest. I had told Bella once I was going to take her out to eat and I did. I flew us halfway across the world so that we could try regulation lions. She and I both still preferred mountain lions. Nessie had joined Bella in the kitchen and Masen took Emma and Brandon upstairs to play a game he had invented when he was Brandon's age. Jacob and I sat alone in the living room. "Edward," he began. "There's something I want to discuss with you." His voice was a low, barely audible whisper. "Alone."

I looked toward the kitchen. "Do you want to share your thoughts or actually speak?" I asked. Jacob and I had gotten our on little man way of talking down, quite similar to my talks with Bella and Alice. "We could take a ride or go running."

Jacob's eyes darkened as he thought over the options I gave him. He had begun to learn not long after staying around us all the time after Renesmee's birth that vampires have super hearing, better than his werewolf ears. He knew the limitations that would be put upon any conversation when had when any of the others were present. The only way to get total privacy, if that's what he wished for, was to take a drive or run. But even if we went running in the forest, there was always a chance that one of my siblings or parents could be in the woods and would hear us. "I think its best if we take a drive."

Hearing Jacob's words brought fear into me. Not fear of being any less strong or unable to protect my family, but a fear that I would have to. I nodded toward him so that he would know that I understood. After dinner for the half humans, we all gathered in the living room, Masen and Brandon and Emma had went back upstairs. "Jake, have you seen my new Mercedes that arrived yesterday?" I asked. I had knew the answer already. He had seen it as I had shown it to him earlier in the day when he had asked but nobody had knew that.

Jacob shrugged, "Nope. You ran off and left me this morning and then you hid your new car. I guess I see where I stand these days." Jacob's sulking façade was paying off. I could hear the thoughts in Renesmee's mind and saw as she shown them to Bella. Bella was in agreement so I nodded at Jake. "You going to take your favorite son-in-law for a ride?"

I laughed. "Ah, come on, you are my only son-in-law." I grimaced a little like I didn't want to take the car out and then relaxed. "Sure, Jake, lets do it."


	11. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Just wanted to give my readers a quick apology for not having updated in several days. I've been planning and making arrangements for my trip, wait for it!, to FORKS! So therefore, my writing got sidestepped a bit. But, I promise, I'm back to writing! And I must mention that I've tried for several days to upload but I guess something was going on with fan fiction as I couldn't log in for several days. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	12. Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Happy**

BPOV

Hearing my husband and my best man, the two who use to have so much hatred for one another that created so much conflict within me, talking and deciding to go for a drive together truly made me happy. Life had turned out for me, rather my existence, with more happiness than I could ever fathom. Watching my daughter take her own daughter in her arms and reading her a bedtime story would have not been possible without my love and my best man. I had known from the time I met Edward he was the one I should always be with, the one who I couldn't live without. Jacob had been the best friend to me that anyone could ever imagine during one of the roughest times I had thought I would ever face. I had been wrong on two occasions with that theory, as the two roughest times for me proved to be when the Volturi came for Renesmee and then when Aro. It had been many years passed now and I had watched as the differences between Edward and Jacob had dwindled away and became a mutual love and respect. As much as Edward and Jacob still gave one another grief from time to time, I knew that Edward looked at and viewed Jacob as a son and Jacob considered Edward a father figure.

I had pleaded with all my children to stay the night. Masen had already made plans to go hunting with his uncles, and I could see that he truly wanted the male bonding with them. I kissed my son goodnight just as I had when he was small. For a few decades, Masen had been a little reluctant, but now, he couldn't resist me. Not after the wonderful day we had all spent together. Renesmee wasn't keen on staying as well but it was late and Emma was restless and needed her sleep. Emma, like Renesmee, required sleep. The sleep requirement for Ness was neither here or nor there. As Edward and Carlisle had guessed, as Renesmee grew and then stopped aging, sleep became less and less. She didn't require it now, but she could occasionally take a nap for an hour or so. That was actually one thing I sometimes missed about being human, laying down in my bed and being able to go to sleep and leave the days work and worries behind. Renesmee had went into Charlie's room and laid beside her daughter on the bed while Emma drifted to sleep.

I finished the dishes that had remained after the dinner had been eaten. Most of the girls I had knew when I was human would have loved not having to cook and clean up afterwards, but that was something I really enjoyed doing for my hybrid, mixed family. I watched as the moon came over and the light from it glistened through the kitchen window. I looked down at my hands. I had never been able to show my father exactly what I really looked like as the immortal I had become. I would have liked to have shared it with him. Being in my father's house gave me a lot of condolence. I felt his presence and I believed wherever he was now, his spirit was still with me, watching me. _I miss you, Dad. _I couldn't bring myself to say the words aloud, thinking it was much easier. I continued to put away the dishes when I heard the sound of the motor of Edward's new toy purring in the yard. He and Jacob had been gone for quite some time. I hadn't bothered to look at the clock, I rarely bothered to look at one now. Why would I when time truly had become irrelevant to me? Still, I knew they had been gone for some time.

I went to greet my husband and son-in-law as they came in through the front door. "Hey, guys," I said as I kissed my Edward's lips and gave Jacob's arm a slight squeeze. "Did he let you drive the new car, Jake?"

Jacob looked to Edward and Edward to Jacob. They passed a look amongst themselves that I couldn't recognize. Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Really, Bells, you think he would let me touch it?"

I thought for a moment and let out a squeal of laughter. I should have known better. Edward was protective of his new car. It was a prototype and he was one of five people that had received one. Of course he wouldn't let him. "Now, Jacob, you are being a bit fictitious, aren't you?" Edward reprimanded. "I let you touch the car as you sat in it."

Edward's smirk met my laughter even harder. "I guess you do have a point there, don't ya, dad," Jacob responded. "Though, Bells, I have to say, if that was my car, I wouldn't let this old bloodsucker drive it either."

There had been a time when I took great offense when Jacob called Edward that. I had hated when they called each other derogatory names, but now, I knew it was all in fun. "Jake, I hope you don't mind that I talked Ness into staying the night. Emma was quite the sleepy little girl and I didn't want her being disturbed."

Jacob's face relaxed and he seemed relieved. I had expected him to grumble as he did most days when I suckered my daughter into staying with us. It had been quite hard for me and for Edward when Jacob and Renesmee had gotten married and had wanted to move out into their own place. Jacob was insistent on doing everything the proper way that humans did and wanted he and Ness to have a normal relationship. Edward and I had finally, after much ado, convinced Jacob there was nothing normal about their relationship and accepting help and staying with us wouldn't be the same as we weren't only his in-laws but we were also best friends. It had been their decision to stay with us for awhile that had allowed Jacob to go to college and become a physician, something of which we all were very proud of him, especially Carlisle. Edward himself had several degrees in medicine but had never took the route into practicing. After all that Jacob had done for our family, he truly was part of the Cullens, whether his werewolf side would let him admit it or not. Jacob had allowed Edward to pay for his schooling but he had insisted Edward agree to his terms which included Jacob paying Edward back plus interest for all the money he had borrowed. Jacob wanted to prove that he could be the man and husband our daughter needed. He wanted to prove his worth to Edward. And he did.

"They are in Charlie's room, Jake," I told him. "If you want to join them. I made a few sandwiches and put aside in case you want a midnight snack. You dogs do require a lot of food."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me and exchanged another glance with Edward. "Thanks," he nodded. "Well, night, mom and dad. I think I will join them. You know us dogs need our beauty sleep." Jake smiled and stalked up the stares, pausing briefly to mumble something about the rug I had placed at the top.

I looked to Edward he was laughing. "What?" I asked him. I knew by the way he was laughing I was missing something altogether. "Care to fill me in, mind reader?"

Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to him. "That rug, love, almost killed Jacob. He nearly went over the banister," he chuckled. "You would find it humorous if you could have heard Jacob's thoughts. That boy's language hasn't gotten much better." Edward kissed my nose. "Where is Brandon?"

I tilted my head toward the staircase. "He's upstairs in his crib, reading," I answered. "Definitely has your mind." Edward's proud smile spread across his face. "How was your ride with Jacob?"

At the mention of the car ride with Jacob, Edward's face grew tense, his eyes narrowed, and then his eyes locked past my head but focused on nothing. I said his name twice and he finally snapped out of the trance he had become in. His face softened and relaxed. "It was nice, love. You know, Jacob can admire a nice piece of machinery. Wish you would learn to do the same," he said teasingly. "But yeah, it was good."

I watched as Edward made his way to the window and looked out into the darkness. He stood as still as a statue looking into the darkness. The darkness wouldn't hinder him from seeing whatever was out there that he might be hoping to see. I replayed the moments from when he and Jacob had arrived. They had exchanged several knowing glances and now Edward's thoughts were elsewhere. They had obviously had talked of whatever that had gotten Edward into this mood. I had once would have thought that they had been arguing but not now. Their shared expressions were exactly that, shared. They seemed to be in cohorts with one another, keeping whatever it was to themselves, not revealing whatever it was behind those faces. They had surely would know they I would see right through them both. I had always been able to and always would be able to.

My mind was racing with what they could have been thinking about but nothing stood out. All of our threats were gone. Aro wouldn't bother us, nor the Volturi, after Masen had compelled Aro, Rose and I had taken care of the problems with Jessica Stanley, and old Mike Newton was no longer around to recognize us. "Edward, what is on your mind?"

Edward didn't answer immediately. He turned and looked at me with his crooked grin. "Nothing, love. Just thinking of how our existences, mine, yours, and Jacob's have all turned out. He and I had a little discussion about it tonight. How you had been right all along. He was meant to be your family, our family. He couldn't be your family without being mine. That's all, love."

I returned Edward's grin and crushed my lips into his. Hearing his words sent some relief through me but I knew my husband, and I knew my best man. There was more to their discussion and I would find out. Eventually. Neither of them had been successful of ever keeping anything from me. Edward would give me the answers. But I wouldn't continue to press him tonight. I wanted to enjoy my husband's company. I curled my arms around him and pulled him onto the couch. He held me into the sun began to rise in the east. All of my dreams had come true tenfold when I met Edward Cullen.


	13. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Questions**

EPOV

As Jacob had begun to speak to me as I drove out of Forks, rather as he began to think, the reason for our journey alone became clear. I couldn't help but hear my voice gasp when I began to realize what it was Jacob had needed so desperately to talk about it. As he formed the words and spoke them, I could hear the crackling in his voice. The situation at hand was quite distressing. I wouldn't have a clue what to do if I was in his shoes. I drove as Jacob talked to me, discussed what his feelings were and his plan of action. He had wanted to see if the plan he had set forth would be the best possible. I had no answer for him. This was unlike anything I had seen or heard and I didn't know what to say. I suggested we allow Carlisle into the discussion and secrecy. At first, my son-in-law refused but after hearing that I felt Carlisle would be the best to offer advice to him, he reluctantly allowed me to call my father.

It hadn't taken long and Carlisle was at the forest's edge. He was inside the car before I could get it stopped and we continued our drive. Looking in the rearview mirror at my father, I could see the fear in his eyes for Jacob. Our family had all come to accept Jacob, even Rosalie to an extent. Jacob's life was intertwined with ours through my daughter's life. And now my granddaughter's life. Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, knowing that it would be cold, but still offered his sympathy. Jacob's battle was not one that we could understand completely as we had not been through what he was about to, though I had once had been through a similar situation.

We had probably spent two human hours or longer out on the drive. I suggested we get back before Bella began to wonder where we had driven off to. I dropped my father at home and we pulled into the drive at my house. My house. It would never be my house. It was Charlie's house. It didn't feel right to even think of the new home I shared with my Bella as our house, but it was Charlie's house. "Shall I tell Bella?" I asked.

Jacob's face darkened in horror and worry. "NO!" he exclaimed. "Renesmee doesn't know either. I'm trying to keep this as low key as possible until I figure out how to handle this situation. If you tell Bella, Ness will know. Bella won't keep it from Nessie."

My face and hands tensed at the idea of keeping a secret from Bella. There had been one time in our relationship that I had tried to keep a secret from my reason for existing and it had backfired on me, major. I had tried to protect Bella and had left out the detail of Alice's vision of Victoria's return to Forks. Instead I had decided that that would be the perfect time for Bella to visit her mother using the tickets my parents had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday. The doomed birthday. As a result of me omitting information from Bella, she grew quite angry with me. I had promised myself and promised her then, I would never keep anything from her, even if was to protect her. But this situation was different. It wasn't just to protect Bella but it was to protect Jacob, my children. My entire family. "Jacob, I will do my best," I answered. "I know its for the best for everyone but I cannot lie to Bella. If she asks too many questions, I will answer. Eventually anyway. You know that Bella can tell when I'm not telling her something, you too. Its just something she has always been able to do since I've known her. Bella has like a sixth sense of sorts when it comes to the truth. Not a gift, just Bella being Bella."

I watched as Jacob thought intensely about the words I had spoken. "I understand," was all he could murmur. We made our way into the house and he is excused himself as fast as he could to join his wife and daughter upstairs. I went to the window waiting for the questions from Bella to come. I could see that she was a bit shocked that Jacob didn't put up a fight with her regarding their staying with us. Jacob had become an admirable man and had wanted to have his family in their own home all the time. He didn't want to seem dependent on Bella and myself, not even for one night. Bella shocked me as she didn't push the subject matter of what Jacob and I had done and what we had talked about. I had watched my wife's face and hoped that she would loosen her shield or let her guard down and I would hear her thoughts. I had no such luck. But I could still see the curiousness in her eyes. She had dropped the subject and pulled me with her to the couch, but she hadn't convinced me. She knew something was up and I would have to be guarded until the time was right. I would have to concede and say that this was one time Jacob had been right. He and I would discuss it with Carlisle as much as possible and figure out a plan of action before involving the others. Especially Bella, Ness, and Emmett.

Several days had past since my ride with Jacob. Jake, Ness, and Emma had spent a few more days with us before going home. Emma had wanted to spend more time in Forks, not ready to return to La Push. She wanted to stay with Esme. Emma had grown quite attached to her great-grandmother in recent weeks. Renesmee was reluctant but Jacob agreed. I had flashed Jacob a look that told him he needed to be more careful with his decisions but I couldn't say anything. Carlisle and I had gotten together on several occasions and discussed the situation and I then relayed that information to Jacob.

Bella and I arrived along with Brandon at our parents home. We visited most days or else we would hear the wrath of Rose and Alice for not bringing the baby over more often. Before we could even get out of the car, hands were flying toward us to get our son. Esme had managed to get her grasp on him before the others and we watched as she, Emma, and Brandon disappeared to the back side of the house. No doubt she had something new for him to see. Jasper came over and grasped my arm. "Sam Uley is here," he spoke. "I feel tension in the house but Carlisle doesn't want any of us inside. Said it would be better for him to speak to Sam alone. Do you know what this is about?"

I could feel the uneasiness of what I was being told creeping into my thoughts, into my body. Jasper must have sensed it and I felt my mood ease. "Thanks," I said. "And your answer is, I don't really know what he is doing here. But I'm going to listen and find out."

I made my way closer to the house. I sat on the porch joining my siblings. Alice was in deep concentration. She was trying hard to see a vision. And she did. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. I brought my fingers to my lips so that the others wouldn't notice our exchange. They were all too busy in their own thoughts and minds to have noticed Alice. In the earlier years of Alice joining our family, we all watched her all the time, waiting for another vision. After over a century of that, her visions wasn't something we sat and waited for anymore. Except me. I didn't have to wait cause I would hear them as she saw them. She turned to me to speak and I held my fingers to my lips once more. I didn't want her to speak aloud. Her eyes were huge with disbelief and I gave her a slight nod to let her know I understood. I understood her surprise, but not the situation that would soon be knowledge to all of our family. Sam wanted everyone to know, regardless of Jacob's wishes. That was what Carlisle and I had been calling the power struggle of the Alphas. Though it probably really didn't fit the situation. It wasn't exactly a power struggle that had the two angry with one another. "Edward, what is going on?" Bella questioned me. "You know what's going on. I know you do. I wish you wouldn't keep it from me any longer."

I wasn't too shocked that Bella had known, and I knew the time would come. I whispered just loud enough for her to hear what I was calling Jacob's theories. I watched as her face distorted and a snarl came into her throat. "Please, love, pretend you don't know," I spoke. "It will keep the peace with Jake at least. We will handle this."

Bella's nod didn't encourage me as I had hoped it would. My wife wasn't the type to bite her tongue for too awful long. She would be angry with me later for having kept this secret, and if too much was said in her presence, she would definitely speak what was on her mind. A few more moments passed and Sam came stalking out the door with Carlisle behind him. Sam stopped momentarily and looked straight into my eyes. He knew that I could hear everything that had been said, I could hear his thoughts, read his mind. I knew what was going on inside of him. Sam had grew to trust our family in his own way, but that didn't mean he truly trusted us. The treaty had been stronger than ever but he still slyly kept a view of us as the enemy. He wouldn't speak it, but I knew. I could hear his thoughts. He would tell Carlisle and the others, as well as Jacob's pack, that we were all allies that he trusted, but I knew better. His eyes relaxed and the grimace on his face left, Sam Uley knew I had kept both of his secrets. Sam turned to Bella and slightly nodded his head in a respectful manner. He continued on his own path out. Halfway through the trees, I could hear the ripping of his clothes as I'm sure the rest of my family did, he was phasing.

Bella was still looking at me in disbelief. She murmured lowly, asking me if Renesmee had been told. I shook my head to let her know that she hadn't. "She's not going to be pleased that Jake hasn't told her yet." My wife was shaking her head in disappoint me. "I'm upset that he hasn't told her yet."I cleared my throat, not needing to, but out of the human façade habit. "Love, he doesn't know that Sam came here. Sam is here hoping to get Carlisle with him," I answered.

Bella's face twisted in anger at the thought of Sam betraying his pack brother. She and I walked along the porch's edge. "So, what's the mongrel over here for?" asked Emmett. "I know you know brother, cause look at little sister, she looks like she could take down an army."

I glanced at Bella. Emmett was right. Bella was angry. Very angry. I hadn't seen her this angry in awhile. "I think we need to get all the family together," I replied. "I'm going to call Jacob, have him come pick up Emma. I'll carry her to the treaty line myself. I need to speak with him as well anyway. And when I get back, we'll all discuss it. All of us needs to be present."

The rest of my family heard my announcement. Carlisle joined my side, nodding at me. He was in agreement that we couldn't hide this any longer. We needed to discuss the consequences of what was to come. Bella had left the porch briefly and returned carrying Emma on her back. "Rose, will you please look after Brandon?" she asked. Rose nodded in agreement. "I think I am going to accompany Edward and Emma to meet Jacob."


	14. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Consequences**

BPOV

The anger surged throughout my body and I had to use every bit of restrain I could conjure within to hold myself back from ripping apart Sam Uley. I could feel my instincts kicking in and my body wanting to form my hunting crouch. The snarl without my throat was fighting to escape but I knew if I allowed it, bigger problems would become. Our family didn't need any more than we had in our hands. I wanted desperately to be furious with Edward but I knew he was only protecting me from the very thing I was fighting against now. My Edward was always shielding me just as I would always shield him. As Sam nodded in my direction, I could feel my body stiffen, the venom flooding my mouth. And Jacob. I was more furious with him that I was with Sam Uley. The two Alphas. I had always managed to be in the craziest scenarios, human and immortal, but then nothing had ever been really human other than me in anything I had been apart of for the last seven plus decades.

I tried to focus on my infant, or somewhat infant, son. I couldn't react in the manner I wanted to for his sake. I had to be a mother figure and not allow myself to attack another being. Edward and I had taken quite the pride in teaching our children how to behave socially. I couldn't allow my reactions to be a reflection of everything I had told him not to do. I had to be the bigger person. I could however direct my feelings and thoughts toward Jacob, but that would have to be another time, but I was going to be adamant about letting him know that I was now in on the secret. I saw Edward watching me, I could see the guilt on his face for having not shared this secret with me. I would have to remind him later that he needn't to feel guilty. I wouldn't have that. He had only done what I'm sure our dearest son-in-law had asked him to do, keep quiet. I would assure him that my anger was not him.

I was having difficulties focusing on anything other than the problem at hand. I heard Edward announce that our family needed to have a meeting after Emmett's prompting and I couldn't agree more. I didn't want Emma to hear anything so I had to suggest to get her out of there. "Nana, I don't want to go home yet," Emma pleaded. "I want to stay with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme just a little longer. Please."

I hated hearing my granddaughter beg. I had definitely become the grandparent that mirrored my father and my immortal parents. I couldn't say no and rarely had. But this one time, I had to. "Emma, there are some things that the rest of the family need to do tonight, but I promise, I will get you back here tomorrow," I bartered.

Emma's face fell but it only took a few more seconds to light. "Can I run with papa?" she asked.

Edward's eyes shone in delightment. Edward was always thrilled when one of the children, or in this case, our grandchild, preferred him over me. "Of course you can baby girl," he answered. "You know I would love to run with you."

I smiled to Edward as I placed her on his back. Raising my shield, I let him in on my thoughts. _But now, Edward, don't you think for Jacob's protection it would do him best if I carried her? I cant rip his throat out if I have his daughter running with me. _Edward's one raised eyebrow said he slightly questioned my statement but his crooked grin said he knew I would behave. Of course I would behave, in front of Emma. Edward took off with Emma squealing in delight behind him. I ran as hard as I could to keep up. My thoughts went to the first time I saw Vampire Baseball, as I like to call it. I had saw the first hit and thought for sure that it was a homerun. Esme had told me that Edward was very fast. I hadn't ever fully understood what the others had meant until I tried to run with Edward, race him. That husband of mine was extremely fast, even for us immortals.

We hadn't been running long when we neared the treaty line. Jacob had just arrived himself but had already phased back. I could see by the look of his brow that he was trying hard for appearance sake in front of Emma to look as if everything was fine. Emma had barely put her feet on the ground when she took off toward Jacob. He picked her up and swung her in a circle, dancing as I had with my own children when they were that age. Edward stepped forward and addressed Jacob, "Sam came by the house. Bella knows."

I could see the tension in Jacob as his muscles began to tense in his forearms. "Bells," he started.

I cut him off. "Jacob, we will not talk of this now," I made a gesture with my hand. "But I do expect you to speak with Renesmee." My eyes were burning, I knew the topaz had to be darkened. "And we will be informing the rest of the family upon our return." I couldn't help but want to strangle Jacob for his deceiving my daughter. I couldn't help but feel my protectiveness of Renesmee building in the pit of my stomach. Edward and I were always truthful, keeping nothing from one another, and expected my son-in-law to extend the same courtesy to my daughter. I felt my lips pull back from my teeth as I gazed at Jacob. "Everyone will know tonight, no secrets. You know how I feel about secrets."

My dear son-in-law's face tensed with the baring of my teeth. I wouldn't relent and continued to grimace at him over Emma's head. I didn't want her to see me behaving in this manner but I couldn't control it. My self control was grandiose, but tonight it was difficult for me to keep. Jacob nodded his head, trying to affirm what I had insisted of him. "I will speak with Renesmee as soon as possible." He nodded toward Emma. I was sure he was letting me know that he would wait until after my granddaughter was asleep. "I'm going to get the little one home. He phased and I placed Emma onto his back.

I turned to look at Edward. Once I knew that Jake was out of distance I spoke, "Love, I am not upset with you." I wanted him to know that it wasn't his actions that had resulted in my response tonight. I probably should be upset with him as well, but he was only keeping his word. Edward had proven many times he was a man of his word. "I'm furious that Jacob came to you before he spoke about this with Renesmee. But he will have to face the consequences of his actions. Ness is going to be highly unhappy when he tells her."

Edward's face relaxed and the stressful look he had been wearing the last few days had finally receded from his face. "Bella, I am sorry I didn't tell you," he began his apology. "I was trying hard to be a good father-in-law and a confidante to Jacob. I didn't know how to approach the subject but I knew if I had told you, you would tell Nessie and that was something I felt Jacob should discuss with her. You know I would never keep anything from you because of my wanting to do so."

I brought my hand to Edward's jaw line and traced the contours that laid there. I softly kissed his face as I held it between my hands. "Edward, this I know. I just want you to be sure that I am not upset with you."

Edward took me into his arms and was holding me tightly, lavishing kisses on me. "It was so hard for me the past few days. It was one of the more difficult moments in our relationship. I felt as if I was lying to you, deceiving you, but I had given my word. I never should have done that."

I rested my head under his chin. We hadn't had much alone time since Brandon had arrived, and when we had had an opportunity to be alone, one of our siblings was always showing up to see the baby. I hadn't no regret in our choice to have a new baby and I loved my family dearly, but I was craving a moment like this. "You did what you should have. It wasn't much different from me keeping Alice's notes from you. Really, love. Its okay. I truly understand why you did it."

Edward and I stood still, staring into one another's eyes. The love we share, the love that glistened behind our topaz eyes, shone brighter than it had ever had. Over the years, our love had grown. Our love had been meant to be from the moment I had saw him. We were just about to begin our bound to leave when we both heard rustling in the leaves just beyond us. Edward's eyes grew dark and then back to the topaz. "I hear his thoughts, you mustn't act as if you know anything," he whispered in my ear.

Before I could speak or agree to his wishes, Seth came strolling up to the treaty line, in his human form. "I thought I smelled you guys, too," he said laughing. "What are you guys doing?"

Seth was standing with his huge, goofy grin. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I had known it was Seth the moment Edward spoke. Jacob had always teased about the stench of the immortals, but I had never bothered too often to tease him regarding the wolf stench. I had grown accustom to smelling Jacob, for he was around all the time, but it truly was a terrible smell. A small chuckle escaped my throat, resulting in Edward staring at me dumbfounded. I had recognized Seth's stench shortly after hearing the movement in the trees. _The wolves really do stink, _letting Edward in on my private joke. I could see the smirk spreading across his face. "Ah, and we too, smelled you, Seth," I said.

Seth's laughter grew loud. "You know I was only teasing, Bella." Seth looked around, back and forth toward either sign of the treaty line. "I thought I smelled Jacob and Emma too. Where did they go?"

I could see that Edward was growing uncomfortable with Seth there. Edward loved Seth, like a brother or a son, but he didn't want to discuss anything that had to do with Jacob and Emma, especially with the news that our family was waiting back at our home for. "I believe they went home," Edward answered. "Emma had been visiting with Carlisle and Esme, but Jake wanted to take her home. So that he and Ness could have some family time with her. Alone."

Seth's face fell when Edward mentioned that they had left. "I was hoping to talk to Jake," Seth spoke. "I would have liked to seen Emma, too."

Edward looked to me. _Its time to go back to the family, Edward. _It was moments like these I was glad I had learned to control my shield so well. "Seth, we hate to run off," Edward started. "But we need to get back. We left Brandon with the others and we are trying not to spend too much time away from him. You know, he grows crazy fast and all."

I watched as Seth's shoulders stooped lower. He had been hoping that we all could chat a bit longer. I didn't have to be a mind reader like my dear husband to know that. "Yea, sure. I understand. I'll try to get by to visit soon. I missed you all a lot when you were gone and I don't want to miss out." He walked over and gave both of us a hug, which I returned gracefully. "I'd say goodnight, but that really doesn't work with you guys."

Seth winked as he darted off into the woods. I could hear him phasing seconds after leaving us. Edward brought his hand out to take mine. I placed my hand in his. "So, I guess we should get back to the house?" he asked.

I could see the hint of hesitation in my husband's eyes. "Not before…" I cut off as I lifted my shield to let Edward hear my thoughts. I watched as his eyes shone, his crooked grin appear. Then he brought me into his arms, his lips crushing against my throat. I wished I had opened my shield up to him more often.


	15. Amazed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Amazed**

EPOV

I had wanted to leave the minute I heard Seth Clearwater's thoughts shouting at me. I really couldn't figure out why the wolves had to always be so loud when they thought. Even in their human form. He was still in wolf form when Bella and I heard the breaking of the twigs and the rustling of the leaves on the forest floor as he made his way to the treaty line. I could hear in his thoughts that he knew we were there. Seth could smell us. Their sense of smell was nearly as keen as that of us immortals. I was glad when my prompting of needing to go sunk in his head. I even still felt a pang of guilt creep in when little Seth as Bella had always referred to him was thinking that she and I didn't want to be in his presence. I had always liked Seth, he had one of the purest minds I had ever had the privilege of being in, only next to my Bella's. It was the current situation with that I wanted to get away from.

Bella made me loose all the thoughts and feelings of the pain I felt for having sent Seth on his way when she opened her shield. I had been wanting to take her in my arms all afternoon but hadn't been able to. There was always a guest present and I hadn't wanted to be unpleasant to anyone to do so. Having Bella in my arms and sharing our love under the stars was all I had needed to take my mind into a better place. "Love, we need to get back to the house," I finally spoke. I knew she hadn't wanted our alone time to end, but it was a must. "The others are waiting for us to get back, and Brandon is about to torment everyone asking for us."

I watched as my wife stood. She was one of the most graceful creatures I had ever had the honor of knowing. I was blessed to call her mine. My wife. She stretched out one of her hands to me, offering me help. I couldn't help but smirk. Although many years had past since her transformation, it was still hard for me to see her as the strong immortal she was. I took her hand and allowed her to give me a little boost up. She knew that I didn't need any help, even though my age was nearing two hundred, but because it was my Bella, being polite and always wanting to do for others. I could see the smirk on my face slightly irritating. Her. "I can help you just as you help me," she said smugly.

Hearing my her annoyance brought chuckles from my throat. "Yes, you are right," I said to her, agreeing with her.

Her lips pouted slightly, "thanks for the sarcasm."

I brought my lips onto her forehead. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

Her pout turned upright and a smile spread across her face. "I love you, too, Edward Cullen." She and I bounded back toward the house, hand in hand. I could feel that the urgency to get back wasn't as I had thought it would be. I could feel the reluctance in her hand as I would gain speed and she would pull me back. We were just on the other side of the river, looking toward the house, just about to make our jump across. "I hope you are ready for this. You know Emmett is going to get a kick out of this."

I kissed my Bella's forehead once more, reassuring her that all would be okay. "Bella, as I've told you in the past, it will work itself out. I promised. Carlisle and I have spoke of it. It will work out."

Bella turned to look at me quizzically. "You spoke to Carlisle about this?" Her voice was mockingly, accusing. "But not to me?"

If I had been human, my face would have flushed as Bella's once had in embarrassment. I hadn't really told Bella all the details as there hadn't been time. "Only because Jacob agreed to it. Carlisle needed to know. You know this Bella. Imagine if I hadn't spoke to Carlisle and then Sam showed up?"

I watched as Bella pondered in the new information I had just given her. I knew she wouldn't be upset but I could tell that perhaps it had hurt her feelings even more. That fact made me almost as furious with Jacob as it had Bella. I had allowed him to make me hurt Bella. "You both were right. But I'm still angry with him."

It took just a few seconds and we were across the river and walking into the front door. I could hear the others in the dining room. I could tell by their thoughts they had been waiting, impatiently, around the kitchen table, part of our human façade except when Ness and Jake and Emma were here. I led Bella to the upstairs. Brandon was reaching for Bella the moment we walked into the dining room. Bella scooped our son out of Emmett's arms and showered him with hugs and kisses. Brandon was growing faster than we had anticipated, quite faster than Masen and Ness had. I could hear her murmuring to him and they disappeared out of the door. Bella was back within seconds. She and I sat next to each other as we took our places at the table.

I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me, nothing more than usual. Emmett of course was hoping that whatever I had to say would result in a fight. It was my brother who was always looking for a challenge of some sort. "Family," Carlisle began. "Edward has something he needs to share with all of you. He and I spoke of it earlier in the week, and had planned to take a quieter course until new information came to us. However, with Sam's visit today, Edward wants to let everyone know."

I could see the looks on the faces of my family beginning to change. Rose and Emmett were both already deciding which wolves they wanted. They were both sure there was a war between us and the packs. Or at least Sam's pack. Rosalie was even thinking of how she wished Leah was still around as she had never liked her much, especially after the scene she had pulled with Bella just before she gave birth to Renesmee. Jasper was guarding his thoughts or was truly waiting just to hear. Esme was concerned, her face showing it. Alice, unlike the others, had saw it. She knew what I was about to say and her face was in dead stare, trying hard to act as if she was just learning the news herself. "Please, Rose, Emmett, its not what you think," I said.

Emmett's face pouted. "Never anything fun like that, huh, bro."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my brother's need for a fight. "Please, just listen. No commentary. Just listen." I cleared my throat, another human façade. I felt Bella's hand under the table as it took mine. She squeezed my hand, letting me know that she was there with me, there to spread the news. "We do have a problem. Its not quite like the last problem we had, but it is a problem. And if we don't handle this situation carefully, it could be a huge ordeal with a lot of people getting hurt."

I could see Jasper's face turn, his experience in fighting matters already coming into his thoughts. He would make us prepared for anything. Any situation. "Go on, Edward," he spoke. I felt his readiness. He was anxious to hear what I had to say. Anxious to hear what could possibly become a big ordeal for all of us.

Sitting was making me more nervous about telling my family what they had all waited to hear. I stood up and walked back and forth for a moment then took my seat next to Bella. I could still see the anger in her eyes, though it was much less after we had been able to spend a few moments together. She smiled a reassuring smile. "Several days ago, I spent some time with Jacob. He had needed to speak to me about something, something he wasn't sure how to handle. He hadn't discussed anything with Renesmee, so please keep that in mind if they should come here within the next day or so. He said he was going to share this information with her tonight, but just to be on the safe side, I don't want anything any of us says to cause any issues for them." I had wanted to let my family know to keep their mouths quiet around Ness, and that was the best way for me to do so. If I had spoke in the manner I had wanted to about Ness, it would have made me sound like a tyrant. "Jacob wanted to discuss with me…imprinting."

I heard as Rosalie gasped in the background. The thoughts in my siblings head were going in a super speed, almost giving me a headache. "Did one of the dogs imprint on Emma?" Rose asked.

Emmett looked to Rose and shook his head. "Come on, it wasn't so bad with Renesmee. Look what it lead into. Everything is pretty sweet now."

Carlisle and Esme both let out a shocked sound. My head turned to look at Emmett. I was amazed at how he had taken to the news. It was he that normally would be hoping to get a fight out of something rather than gain from it. "Please, let me finish." I had to insist. "Yes, Rosalie, Emma has been imprinted on."

"I don't understand," Jasper started. "Why would Jacob need to discuss imprinting with you? He is the wolf. Unless, he wanted advice on how to deal with a dog spending all of his spare time around your little girl."

"Please, children," Esme spoke up. "Let Edward speak."

The sound in my mother's voice let me know that she understood that it was more than just an imprinting. She knew it was a bigger issue. "So what is the big deal?" Rosalie asked. "Obviously, they cant help it. What's Jacob wanting? Why hasn't he told Renesmee?"

The frustration of the interruptions were beginning to get the better of me. Bella squeezed my hand once more. "Its not exactly about the imprinting that Jacob wanted to speak with me. Its about the who. The how to handle it." I answered. My family all were staring at me, waiting for me to continue. Once I knew I had their attention, fully, I continued. "Jacob hasn't told Renesmee because he wanted to have an idea of how to handle the situation first. This is as simple as when he imprinted on Nessie. It's a bit more complicated than that. Jacob had noticed that he had begun to have more company from one particular wolf, more than normal. It wasn't until a week ago he realized why. He hasn't spoken with that particular wolf into too much depth about the situation but abruptly had to last week. Seth Clearwater imprinted on Emma."

"Seth is a good kid," Emmett piped up. "He likes us, we like him. So what's the big deal? Why is Jake overreacting?"

"I'd rather it had been Seth than Jacob who imprinted on Ness," Rosalie murmured.

"Enough of that, Rose," Carlisle reprimanded. "Emmett, if you wouldn't interrupt, Edward would be able to tell us everything."

Emmett's face lowered as our father spoke to him in less than a friendly tone. Carlisle rarely spoke out of turn or raised his voice, but even in Carlisle's thoughts, the constant interruptions were annoying him. "The problem isn't Seth," I stated. "Its Sam. Sam Uley has imprinted on Emma as well." None of my siblings spoke. Alice's face finally lightened from the distant stare she had been in. "Sam has went to Jacob, and to Carlisle, to discuss this. He is pushing for Jacob to allow him to spend more time with Emma. Jacob is angry. He is wanting to pull rank as true Alpha and command Sam to leave Emma alone, which he rightly cant. If Jacob doesn't calm down, he is going to spark a war between the two packs. As a result, we would have to take sides. Alice has seen it. Our goal is to now to change it. It would be detrimental to all of us if Jacob's anger gets the better of him. It basically comes down to it being Emma's choice."

The room grew very quiet. Esme was the first to speak, "What happens when an imprintee doesn't return her imprinter's feelings?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's what we don't know. This situation is the first. Two wolves, one imprint. We don't know what will happen. We just have to stick together."

I could hear in Jasper's thoughts that all of our family was a bit distressed. Even Emmett who normally would be trying to make light of the situation in some form was speechless. Jasper was doing his best to keep the mood peaceful and light but his own mood was getting in the way. He wasn't about to put any favor toward Sam Uley, as he too, didn't trust him. I was the only one that truly knew not to. All of the family was putting faith that Emma would choose Seth. Seth was one of us. Seth was the nicer, the better choice. But it wasn't about choices of the mind, it was choices of the heart. If Emma should choose Seth, Sam would forever but hurt with Seth for following his imprint. It would break Sam and his pack would have anger toward Jacob and his pack. Sam was quick to want to be violent. He had wanted to end Bella and Renesmee and Jacob was concerned that Sam would come after Seth. If Sam was chosen, our family would have to be his family as well, even with his hatred toward our kind. Seth would be heartbroken, in return, Jacob would be miserable as he was his Alpha and would have to live it himself. There was no answer to give anyone. We couldn't run with Emma, that would bring terrible hurt to both Sam and Seth. Our instincts of loyalty had us wanting to guard Seth, make him the choice, but our Emma had to come first. It all lay with her choice.


	16. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Shock**

RPOV

I had rarely spent anytime away from my daughter since the day I had given birth. Emma Isabella had spent almost every moment with me from the time I had her placed in my arms. It had been a miserable day. I hadn't known what to do to pass my time without Emma with me. I was just like my mother had been with me, protective. I had known the situation was much different for me and Emma than it had been for my mother and myself. My mother had to fight almost our entire family so that I would be born. I had nearly killed my mother during her pregnancy. The thought of harming my mother sent shivers down my spine. I had gotten my strength from my mother. My pregnancy with Emma had proven difficult for me, as Emma was part vampire, part human, part werewolf. All those genes had presented problems for me. As a result of the difficulties we both had went through, my mother and I didn't want to be apart from our daughters. Emma had wanted so badly to visit my grandparents and just like my mom and dad, I had a very hard time telling her no to much.

Relief went through my body when Jacob, my Jacob, told me that he was going to meet my father and pick Emma up. Jacob had murmured something about my parents had wanted to discuss some things with my grandparents and my aunts and uncles and had thought it was best for Emma to be with us while doing so. Emma's hearing was incredible but not comparable to my brothers or the rest of my immortal family. Even my hearing wasn't exactly as sharp as theirs. I had retained a lot of human traits. One that I had not retained was that I would be forever young, something I was hoping would happen to my Emma. She was still growing at a close to human rate, albeit faster, but I still worried daily that my Emma wouldn't live forever as myself and my family would. My Jacob had found a way to live forever with me. He had scared us all greatly when for about ten years he did age, but with my brilliant father's help, Jacob had perfected the phasing and aging ratio to keep himself young for me.

I heard the sound of my husband's footsteps as he and Emma came inside. Emma came running to me, huge grin spread across her beautiful face. I lavished my daughter in hugs and kisses, twirling her hair around my fingers. She was my pride. I had wanted for years to be a mother, but I hadn't wanted to do so until Jacob and I had figured out his aging problems. I didn't want to risk my daughter having to ever live without her father. According to my grandfather and father's calculations, my daughter would more than likely be able to do the same. We weren't sure if she would be more immortal or more werewolf and that was something we still wasn't for sure of. It had been noticed in the last year or so that she was taking on more immortal traits than the latter but we would have to wait and see. It was going to be a waiting game. I had vowed that I would enjoy every moment until we knew and wouldn't take any of our time together for granted. "I sure missed you, my angel," I squealed, the delight in my voice apparent. "Momma hates when her angel isn't here to keep her company."

Emma's giggles escaped her throat and I could hear the joy of our reuniting in her voice. "Momma, I had a great time at Grandma Esme's house," she declared. "Uncle Em and Uncle Jas took me high into the trees!"

I wasn't too fond of my uncles taking my daughter in the trees. When I had been a little girl, they had allowed me to have my way on anything I decided I wanted to do. Regardless of the risk. I would have to speak to my dearest uncles about that. They forget that my Emma wasn't one hundred percent immortal. We were still unsure if she could be injured and we had never tested the theory to determine one way or another, not that any of them would want to. "They did, did they?" I asked in a sweet voice. I wouldn't let my daughter know that her joys, the root of them, had brought me anxiety. "I'm glad you had fun. Did Alice and Rosalie play dress up with you?" I had to ask, the memories of the fashion shows, the hours and hours of fashion shows my aunts made me endure. I shouldn't say endure as I enjoyed every moment of them.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Yes, momma, and I wore your clothes from when you were a little girl!"

Rosalie and Alice had made a fuss about keeping all things baby that had been mine when I was a child. They had insisted that my mom and my grandmother keep all those things for some day, they felt, I would be a mother and would have a daughter myself that could enjoy them. I guess they hadn't planned it to be nearly seven decades later and none of the clothing they had dressed me in would be considered fashionable now. "You did! I would love to have seen that, princess." Emma buried her head into my chest. The look in my princess's eyes let me know that she was more than ready to get into bed. She was nearly out while she talked to me about her day. "Love, I think its time for you to get to bed."

The yawn that spread across Emma's face affirmed what I had thought. "No, momma, I'm not," Emma fussed. She was definitely as stubborn as myself and as her grandma, her namesake. Her tired little voice sounded as music as she tried once more to convince me. "I'm really not tired, momma."

I kissed my daughter's forehead and carried her toward her room in the back of the house. I had turned Jacob's old bedroom into a room for Emma, taking away the tiresome male décor and plastering the wall's with figures of princesses and castles. I had even painted a mural along one wall with her name. "Love, little girl's need their sleep so they can play and enjoy the next day."

I hadn't realized until I became a parent how much my own parents' influenced me. I heard myself often speaking with the same cadence as my father had spoken to me, but yet with the firmness my mother had. I always could get by with much more from my father versus my mother. I placed my daughter into her bed and tucked her in. On the way out the door, I flipped on her nightlight so that she wouldn't be scared if she woke.

I walked toward the kitchen, I could smell my Jacob in there. He was standing in front of the window, looking into nowhere. I eased behind him and hugged him. "I missed you, handsome," I declared as I kissed his cheek.

Jacob turned toward me. He was smiling a warm, welcoming smile, he was glad to see me. But the rest of his face read of something more. Something that had left him tense. My husband appeared to be quite stressed. "Let's go sit in the living room," he suggested. I followed Jacob into the living room, taking my place next to him on the sofa. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

It was just like Jacob, always wanting to know more about my day rather than sharing his own with me. It was something I had grown accustomed to over the years. He was always interested in how things went for me, caring very little about how his day had been. I lifted my shoulders, shrugging slightly. "Nothing too interesting. Seth Clearwater and Sam Uley both stopped by looking for you in the morning. Seth came first. Asked where you were, seemed disappointed you and Emma wasn't here."

The look on my husband's face tightened even more. I looked down to see his hands flexed into fists. His eyes met mine and he tried to relax but I could see that he was having issues doing so. My eyes must have warned him that I had noticed something was wrong. "Renesmee, I need to speak with you about something."

I could feel the quickening of my heart in my chest. Although I had quit aging many years ago, my heart still beat with blood still pumping. "Is something wrong, Jacob?"

Jacob shifted slightly on the couch. "I know you will probably be upset with me, but please hear me out first." My nod gave him the confirmation he was looking for and he continued. "I spoke with Edward about this several days ago, and the rest of your family is being told about it now. Your mother is quite upset with me. She even bared her teeth at me tonight." Jacob's face relaxed slightly at the words he spoke about my mom. Jacob must have really angered my mother for she wouldn't have done it. My heart began to race. What could he have done to upset my mother so much? "There is a reason Seth and Sam both came here today. Sam went to your grandparents home this evening. They have both imprinted on Emma."

The words imprint and Emma did not belong together in the same sentence for me. I had knew what had occurred with Jacob and myself all those years ago, and I had known the good that had come from it, but hearing my baby's name mentioned with imprinting wasn't the thing a mother wanted to hear. Not me. I had been glad I was imprinted on. I loved my Jacob more than anything, our bond was not deniable. But I had also had heard the love story of my parents and falling in love in their manner was beautiful to me. If anyone was going to imprint on my daughter, I would want it to be Seth Clearwater, but Sam Uley. Sam had wanted me killed. Had wanted Jacob to kill my mother and me. I knew all the stories of what had happened early in my life. And now he had imprinted on my daughter. Sam was still married to Emily. Sam was an Alpha. The other Alpha next to my Jacob and Seth was in Jacob's pack. What would this mean?

I struggled to find the words to respond to my husband's announcement. He had told my father about this days ago. He had kept this from me. This was the reason of my mother's anger toward Jacob. She had always told me that she and my father kept nothing from one another. Jacob had kept this from me. He had told everyone and I was the last to know. Shock crept into my mind. I was in utter disbelief that this was what had Jacob's mood so sour the past few days. I was in shock that my husband would keep something that could affect our family so strongly from me. My teeth bared. "Jacob, you hid this from me." My immortal instincts always kicked in when I sensed danger. The snarl rose in my throat. I tried very hard to stiffen it. Jacob had come to understand my instincts, my family's instincts over the years. I didn't want him to think he was the cause as he wasn't our danger. But I was angry with him. Very much so.

Jacob dropped his head in guilt and shame. "I thought it was for best until I figured out how to deal with the situation. This has never happened before."

I tried hard to be understanding. My temper was growing the more I thought about it. "Where does this leave Emma? I will not have Seth and Sam over here all the time. I refuse it. I know that the wolf has to be near his imprint, but I will not have my family time interrupted by their nonsense. They need to deal with it."

Jacob laid his head back against the sofa and rubbed his hands through his hair. "That is part of the problem I am trying to figure out. Sam wants to make Emma to choose. Thinks the earlier the better. I don't want her to have to go through this so young. I know she is already wise beyond her years, but not that wise."

Sam Uley would not get his way just because he thought he was the Alpha of the pack. My husband was the true Alpha. "I don't like the sound of this."

My husband's head shook. "That is the thing. Sam is trying to use his command on me, and on Seth. He is trying to force me into allowing him to spend time with Emma. He, he thinks that if he and Seth spend time with Emma, she will make her choice now. I've tried to explain to him I don't think it works that way. You know, you loved me from the beginning, but it was a sibling love at first. It took years for you to know whether you would love me the way I love you."

Jacob's words stung me a bit but I wouldn't tell him. I did love Jacob from childhood and he was right, it was different. His words stung me because I didn't want my daughter, my little girl, to have two grown men rushing after her all the time. My daughter was more excelled then all other little girls her age, but she wasn't quite like I was at that age. She wouldn't understand entirely as I had. Even as a little girl, I knew there was something special, something different about mine and Jacob's relationship. I didn't want my Emma pressured in any way from Sam or Seth. "What does grandfather suggest we do with all of this?"

Jacob's shoulders lifted. "It's as unique a situation as when Bella had you, Ness. None of us know what to do. We can only hope to keep the peace, but Sam…you don't know him that well Nessie. Sam is very forward. He is trying to use his control and I don't like it. That's not the kind of Alpha I am but he is trying. Since Seth ran with Sam's pack while I was away, it created a bond between them. A bond that Seth is trying to uphold, but Sam is being hard on Seth. He is angry that Seth imprinted on Emma and for leaving him since I came back. I don't know why Sam worries. My pack is just Seth and me. He has the others. But still. This is a wolf thing that is even hard for me to comprehend."

I thought for a few moments. The only way I could protect my daughter would be to keep her out of their way. I remembered the story of what had happened to Emily. I didn't want my Emma around him before I found out about Sam's imprinting. I definitely didn't want him around her now. I would kill him no matter what wrath myself and my entire family would have to endure if my Emma was harmed, accidentally or not. "Jacob, I will not risk my daughter because of imprinting. We both know what Sam is capable of, even if he doesn't mean to. I know what we have to do. And you will agree to it because you kept this from me." My glare let him know that I was serious and he would do as I wished. He had done as he wished, keeping this secret with him. Now it was my turn to do the protecting and Emma would be protected. I picked up my cell phone and dialed. "Mother, Jacob has told me. And I have a plan."


	17. Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Plan**

EPOV

The phone rang. Alice had already saw it coming and had warned us that Renesmee now knew as well as everyone else. Bella answered the phone call as Alice had instructed. Alice had said that Ness would be calling to speak with Bella, only Bella. The fear that I had upset my eldest child bore down in my body, a pain that was hard to describe. I hadn't wanted to hurt Ness, I had wanted to protect as did Jacob. I had felt that Bella was being a bit hard on Jake, but I could understand where she was coming from. If it had been me that had had that information kept from, I would be furious. I tried to give my wife some privacy while she spoke with our daughter. I picked up Brandon and carried him into the kitchen, getting him a cup of blood. His appetite had picked up more so in the past few days than it had been since his birth. He wasn't but weeks old, but his body was already that of a year old child, looking more as of a small child than an infant, but his height was that of a year old. He was growing at an immense rate. Carlisle and I had discussed Brandon and we believed his maturity would be reached in four years. We had hoped in the beginning he would somewhat be able to stay a child for as long as Emma was, but it didn't seem to be happening that way.

I could hear Renesmee's thoughts as she spoke with her mother, informing Bella of her plan to keep Emma safe from the werewolves. I had known for quite some time how our daughter felt about the imprinting phenomenon. She was quite thankful for her Jacob, but she knew that she had never truly been given a choice in the matter. There had been no instances of rejection for the wolves to have known about. From what we all knew, all imprints accepted their imprinter. It was simples as one plus one equals two. Renesmee's worries for Emma were much like the ones Bella and I had for her when Jacob had imprinted, the difference being Ness had double the worry and added worries that Bella and I had never thought of. I felt as if I was invading their privacy, but if Bella had been too concerned with it, she would have asked me to step away, far enough from Renesmee's thoughts.

Jasper had brought up a point earlier in the evening, when we had made the announcement to the rest of our family. A point that I had discussed with both Carlisle and Jacob, and now, I could hear my daughter's thoughts and my wife's speechless response. Seth had imprinted on Emma as soon as Renesmee and Jacob moved back into town, during his first meeting Emma. Renesmee was quick to accept Seth as was the rest of us, we all loved Seth Clearwater. After the fight he and I had went through together against Riley and Victoria, our bond had become strong. He had been the only wolf to come to our wedding. Ness's concern was that Sam was not only the Alpha of the other pack but also that he still had a living wife, Emily. Emily had been his first imprint and they had been married for as long as she could remember. She had known about the early accident in which Sam had become angry and harmed Emily. She didn't want her Emma anywhere near Sam Uley. I had to agree. I didn't want her anywhere near Sam Uley. I was the only one that truly knew how he still felt for all of us. I knew his games. I heard them in his head.

I had crossed the room as Bella hung the phone up. Her face was distorted. I could tell that she was upset as I was about our daughter's despair. I joined her side while the rest of our family slowly made their way back into the room. Everyone had dispersed to allow Bella to speak with her daughter in somewhat a private setting. Words spoken aloud anywhere near us immortals would be heard. Everyone had tried hard not to listen to Bella but had still caught bits and pieces of the conversation. Bella looked at everyone. "Renesmee has a plan," she started. "I think its for the best and I will support her decision. It involves all of us and I hope you will support it as well. This is a very difficult situation. We all know how I felt when Jacob imprinted on her. I wanted to rip him apart. Renesmee has double the anger, double the concern. But for her, its even worse. Sam Uley of all people…"

Emmett came to his feet. "You know, little sister, we will do anything for Ness." I could hear his thoughts. He would do anything and everything necessary to keep Nessie happy, to keep Emma safe. Emmett had been the one of my siblings that had surprised me the most when it came to our children.

"Of course, Bella," Rose assured. "Anything for Renesmee. Whatever she wishes."

Carlisle and Esme had joined the room as the talks of Renesmee had grown. "All that we can do for her, we will," Carlisle spoke as Esme nodded.

My family, our family, would do anything to keep Emma and Ness safe. "What is my favorite niece's plan?" Jasper asked.

I looked to Alice whom hadn't said a word. She was grinning from ear to ear. She had saw and I was hearing what she was seeing. Alice foresaw what Renesmee was going to ask of Bella, of our family. She saw it happening. I smiled to her for keeping it quiet so that Bella could speak of what Ness had asked. Bella shifted and looked at the family. "Renesmee is bringing Emma here," Bella said. "She is leaving La Push. Jacob will follow shortly. He is going to speak with Sam, with Seth. Let them know the rules Ness is setting up. Renesmee wants to reinstate the treaty. She wants no wolves to come into our territory. Just as it was when we were here before."

The quiet thoughts, the speechless mouths were all sitting around. After Ness was imprinted on by Jacob, a lot of the treaty that we had made with Ephraim Black had fell by the wayside. The treaty still existed more so out of legend than anything. We still didn't go to La Push, but we freely went across the treaty line to hunt. The wolves were free to move around our territory as well. What Renesmee was asking would not only upset Sam Uley as the Alpha but it would upset his entire pack, it would anger all of the elders that existed in La Push. Seth and Jacob were truly the only wolves that bothered to come to our home, but Renesmee was trying to make it impossible for any of the others to think of breaching the line. "Is she sure about this?" I asked my wife. Bella had shielded Renesmee for part of their conversation. It must have been for this very reason.

Bella's head made a small nod and then she continued. "Renesmee wants to limit any time that she might allow Sam around her daughter. She understands the binding of the imprint to the wolf, she remembers how she felt about Jacob at a young age. She doesn't want Emma to know about all of this so much. She wants to let Emma be a child."

"What does her plan for Seth include? Does she not want Seth her as well as Sam?" Rosalie asked. I could hear Rose's thoughts. She truly wanted to make sure Renesmee got exactly what she wanted, regardless of anyone else's objection or agreement. Rosalie had always been especially close to Ness and would always remain loyal to her. "We need to know exactly what it is Renesmee expects of us."

Bella smiled. She had known that Rose could be counted on. We all could. "Renesmee doesn't mind if Seth comes here. Not all the time as it was with Jacob, but she doesn't mind. She doesn't want Seth to hurt. He is quite alone in his life. But Sam on the other hand, Renesmee doesn't want him here at all. She knows that he has made mistakes in the past with his anger. She knows he wanted her dead, insisted that Jacob help to destroy her, me, before she was actually even here."

The thoughts of my family was running swiftly through my head. Emmett spoke, "Anything Nessie wants, we will make happen. If Sam shows here after he's been warned, I'll take care of it!"

Esme gasped. Carlisle shook his head. "Please children, we have to try to keep this nonviolent. You know that Emmett. Don't upset your mother. We will abide by what Renesmee wants. Jacob is asking Sam not to come here, I presume?"

"Yes, he is suppose to do that tonight," Bella answered. "Renesmee doesn't want him here."

Masen had been quiet during all of the exchanges, as well as Alice. Masen stood to his feet. "I remember Sam Uley," he spoke. "His thoughts, the feelings I get from him are not the most pleasant. Perhaps I should speak with him in my fashion, father."

I listened to my son's thoughts as he projected his own to me. "I don't know if that will work, son. I'm sure Sam knows what you are capable of," I answered. "The wolves are connected mentally in a way that I cant describe. You may have to attempt it, but I think we should discuss this part with Jacob. He would know more about those things than any of us."

I couldn't help but take pride in my son for wanting to use his powers for the goodness of our family. I didn't want to speak my true thoughts about Sam Uley and his imprinting on Emma to my family either. What if Masen's powers did work on Sam and he could compel him to forget that he imprinted on Emma but Emma chose Sam? That would leave her devastated with Renesmee hurting due to her daughter's pain. "I want to protect my niece," Masen spoke again. "I will protect her."

I brought myself to be by my wife. I pulled my wife into my arm's and kissed her softly. "Please don't worry, my love. We will take care of this," I spoke. "The plan Renesmee had may just work for the time being, until Emma can make her own choice."

Bella smiled at me, her topaz eyes hopeful. "I truly hope that you are right, Edward," she spoke. "Its difficult to watch this happen to Emma. I remember the feelings I felt when my little girl was imprinted on. I know she is angry and she has double the emotions going."

Our family left the room so that Bella and I could sort out whatever we needed on the matter. Bella and myself sit in the living room for the rest of the night, with Brandon and Masen, just holding one another, discussing our plan for the immediate future. We would protect Emma and Renesmee, Jacob as well. We would do whatever it would take.


	18. Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Visit**

BPOV

Renesmee and Jacob arrived in the early hours of the morning along with little Emma. Emma was sleeping as Renesmee carried her into the house. I had expected them to come through the forest instead of using their car. I guess they had wanted to bring as many personal effects as possible. Jacob nor I had ever grown accustomed to what would have been the Cullen method of leaving without warning. They would have left everything behind and bought new, even it was just a few miles down the road. I had halfway expected them to do this as Renesmee liked her father's family's way of doing things. Edward, all of us, had spoiled her.

Nessie had came inside caring little Emma, keeping her close. Emma was sleeping soundly and I led Nessie to the room we had set up for she and Jacob and the baby. I watched as my daughter put her very own daughter to bed, kissing her little forehead as I had always done her's. I walked pass Jacob, giving him a look that told him to get out, and walked over to join my daughter. I didn't say anything, I just brought my arms around her. I pulled my daughter close and hugged her as I had when she was a child and she had needed me. Renesmee would always be my baby girl. No matter what, no matter how old she would become. I brushed her curls away from her face, my father's curls. Renesmee still had the curls of her grandfather. "Your father and I, all of your family, will take care of this Renesmee," I tried to reassure her. "I know you are concerned, but we will take care of it. Masen, your uncles, your aunts, your grandparents, everyone. We are all going to make sure Emma is just fine. I promise you."

Renesmee smiled as she listened to my words. I knew that she knew we would watch over her. Her life had started out with it being guarded and we would always continue to protect her. I had fought so hard to keep Renesmee protected before she was born and I would fight even harder to keep her happy and safe now. That included all parts of Renesmee. Her daughter and her husband. "I know you will, momma," she said as her mood softened. "I just felt better by coming here. I hope the others doesn't mind."

I shook my head. "Of course they don't. Everyone is so glad you decided to join them here. Edward and I have decided to stay with Brandon of course in your father's old room. Just until we get everything sorted."

The blood that circulated the veins of my half immortal, half human daughter began to pool in her cheeks. The extra attention she would be receiving would likely make her uncomfortable. She was trying hard to keep everything normal for her Emma, just as I had for her. She was truly her mother's child. There was so many ways she was much like her father, but overall, I felt she was much more like me. Masen and Brandon had already proven to be more like their father. I would take pride in that at least one of my children had gotten its personality from me. I had often wondered if it had something to do with the human aspect. Brandon and Masen had been one hundred percent vampire, living and knowing only the immortal life. Renesmee was able to live a normal human life when the sparkling of our skin kept the rest of us indoors. "Thank you, Momma, for everything you all are doing for me. I will be sure to thank the others and Father as well. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you all here."

The slight grin spread across my face. I had to try and hide my real feelings. I had felt like everything was my fault, I had destroyed poor little Emma. I had been the one that suggested we come back to Forks. It had been me that had wanted to return and had wanted my children present when I gave birth to their new sibling. Edward had asked my other children to come for me, for what I wanted. As a result my Nessie brought her precious Emma to Forks and that resulted in her becoming the key figure in a triangle that it would be several years before she would understand or would want to do anything about. Now, it was because of me, Sam was chasing after my little granddaughter, a baby. "Please, Renesmee, don't give me any thanks," I said. "You can say thank you to the others, but please not me." I hugged my daughter's neck and took myself out of the room.

Over the next few days we began to keep closer eye on the treaty line. Jacob had spoken to Sam and told him what Renesmee's wishes were. Sam had tried to refuse, had tried to say the treaty wasn't a factor anymore. That we had all become allies and there was no need to try to reinstate the treaty line. Jacob had to file rank, and speak to Sam as the true Alpha. Sam of course was highly upset by this, resulting in the rest of the pack having hard feelings toward Jacob.

Each day, a couple of us would run perimeters much like the wolves were doing. They were doing their's for a much different reason than why we were these days. We were insuring that nobody, no wolf, was crossing the treaty line. Edward and I would run our perimeter at lightening speed and spend several alone moments before rushing back to our family. It was the only time we had a chance to speak alone. I had just bounded across the river when I heard a snarl escape my husband's throat. We had been racing, laughing even with all that was going on around us and our family. When I heard the snarl of my husband, as soon as my feet hit the dirt on the other side of the river, I could feel my body moving into its crouching position. The one thing I had knew above most other things about my husband is that he never allowed his self control and his instincts to be free to come to surface. My Edward had to be suspecting danger, hearing something.

Edward sprinted off toward the house, with me bounding behind him as fast as I could. I would not let Edward go alone into any danger. Albeit even if I didn't know what it was. I knew my Edward was hearing it. He had beat me around the corner of the house when I heard his snarl grow louder. I could hear the murmurs going through the audience that consisted of my family. I made the bend around the house just a few seconds after Edward. I was astonished at what was before my eyes.

In the front yard of our home, my family had assembled. I could see Carlisle and Esme in the front, with outstretched arms toward the rest of the family. Emmett and Jasper were just behind Carlisle and Esme. Flanking them respectively was Rosalie and Alice. Behind them, hidden in the doorway was Renesmee, holding her daughter. Jacob was standing with his wife. I looked toward Edward, he had placed himself in front of Masen and was taking Brandon from his older brother's arms. I looked toward where all of my family's eyes had assembled. They were all looking at Sam Uley. I then noticed another person. Standing behind Jacob, next to Emma and Renesmee, was Seth Clearwater.

Sam took a step forward. "I came to see Emma," he declared.

Carlisle looked toward Edward who nodded at him. We had decided that if any confrontation, verbally anyway, would happen, it would be best for Carlisle to do the speaking. Carlisle had a way of putting his audience at ease. He had been the creator of the original treaty and it would be best if he was the one who should discuss it. "Sam, you are aware that the treaty is reinstated," Carlisle began to explain. "Jacob reinstated it as Ephraim Black's grandson."

Sam's face grew more angry, more tense. I had the urge to run in between my father and Sam, but I refrained. If I had done so, it would have probably caused Sam to become more angry and phase. The last thing we wanted was for him to phase on our land. That would be a threat that we would be allowed to fight. "Jacob has not been the Alpha," Sam spoke loudly. "I have led the pack for over seventy years. I am the Alpha regardless of bloodline."

Carlisle nodded, showing appreciation for what Sam had done for the tribe. But he still wouldn't agree with Sam. "Sam, I understand and I know you have done a fine job. But this is not my choice, or your choice, this is Jacob's choice. He has chose to go back to the way it was in the early years. We must abide by his wishes."

The tension was beginning to rise from Sam. "He wants to stop me from seeing Emma," Sam announced without needing to. He turned to Jacob. "Jake, do you know how hard it would be for you stay away from Renesmee had Bella and Edward kept her from you? Do you forgot how you ran to Charlie, exposed yourself, when you thought they were leaving Forks and leaving you behind? You know I cannot help this. It wasn't my choice." Jacob listened but still wouldn't speak to Sam. "Why have you allowed Seth to come but you will not allow me?"

I waited for Edward or Jacob to speak but neither did. It was the angelic voice of my daughter that I heard. "Sam Uley," Renesmee called. "It is my wishes, not Jacob's. It is mine. You are married, your wife is still alive. My daughter is young and you are pushing for a choice now. I disagree with you and I know you are dangerous."

I had never heard my daughter scream at anyone in the tone she had taken with Sam Uley. I could feel his anger as he began to shake. I looked to Edward who looked to our son. Masen nodded at his father and Edward answered in his on way, he blinked his eyes. Masen stepped forward toward Sam. "Could I please speak with you about this situation with my niece?" Masen asked.

Sam was astonished, shocked that Masen had spoken to him. Masen had not been around the wolves very much, he was quite young when we had left Forks. They had never gotten to know him as they had Renesmee. Sam stepped back as Masen took another step forward. Sam wasn't speaking, just watching Masen's every move. I could see out of the corner of my eye Carlisle's nervousness. He looked toward Edward who nodded slightly. They were having a private conversation and Edward was trying to assure Carlisle that Masen was okay. I raised my shield. _Is he about to do what I am thinking? _I questioned Edward. I couldn't bare to say the actual words. Another nod from Edward. Masen got as close to Sam as he could. I watched as my son focused, placing his eyes in the direct path of Sam's. He was attempting to make eye contact with Sam. Sam's eyes were darting all over the place. He wouldn't allow Masen to look into his eyes.

I looked to Edward, hoping he would give me a glimmer of hope that he could hear what was going on. I looked to Alice who was biting her bottom lip extensively. She couldn't see when the wolves were involved so she couldn't offer me any solace. Sam took another step back, his body began to shake. I heard the snarls around coming alive. I could hear Edward's above all and was shocked to hear the one coming from my little Brandon. Every immortal in that yard was snarling. I could feel the venom dripping in my mouth, my lips pulling back from my teeth. Sam began to calm and then screamed, "I will not have you do that to me!" he yelled at Masen. I had been sure he knew of Masen's capabilities. I had hoped that Masen would have been able to get his attention for long enough. "You will not! I am not weak!" The words had barely left Sam's mouth when the sound of the ripping of his clothes was heard by all. Sam phased, landing another five feet behind where he had been standing.

I watched as Masen ran toward him, his arm stretched out to grab his neck. I screamed, "NO!"

My legs wouldn't allow me to run forward, to stop Masen. I heard the shattering of two boulders slamming into one another. I had placed my hands over my eyes as my son went running toward Sam. I looked up at the noise and saw Emmett colliding into Masen. Jasper helped Emmett wrestle Masen inside the home. Jacob came jumping off the porch as Emmett had collided with Masen. Jacob phased and was snapping at Sam. I looked to Brandon whose eyes were open wide, watching the scene unfold before him. I felt so terrible that he and Emma were having to watch these events unfold. I grabbed my son and pulled he and my granddaughter close. "Rose, take them, please, take them away from this," I pleaded with her.

Rosalie didn't speak but brought her arms out to take my son and her grandniece. I whirled around. I looked to Edward as he joined my side. Jacob was snapping and growling intensely at Sam. It wasn't but seconds when Seth had phased and joined Jacob's side. Renesmee was in her hunting crouch, on the verge to attack. Carlisle, being the peacekeeper he was, stepped in the middle. Shear fear spread throughout my body, causing me to tremble. I buried my head in Edward's neck. I couldn't watch Carlisle get in the middle of these wolves. I heard Esme whimper as she came to Edward and me. I felt my husband bring his arm around our mother, comforting her.

Carlisle raised his hands, one at Sam and one at Jacob and Seth, palms facing the respectable parties. "We shall not fight like this amongst ourselves," he spoke. "We must come to a compromise that will work for everyone. Please, our families have became one in more ways than we would have ever thought. Calm yourselves."

Jasper had crept slowly up, taking Carlisle's side. I could tell that my brother was focusing on keeping the peace, for Carlisle's sake. He was trying to send out waves of calm, I could see them and feel it touching my shield, penetrating my shield. I had known when I looked into Jasper's eyes that he would want nothing more than to attack Sam himself as it was Sam's visit to our home today that had brought this unpleasant moment. Emmett had joined Carlisle on his other side. I watched as Edward stepped away from myself and from our mother. "I think its time for you to leave, Sam," he spoke firmly. He turned toward Jacob and Seth. "The both of you need to calm down, now. If not for yourselves, please do it for Renesmee and Emma."

Seth and Jacob started walking slowly backwards toward the house. They would be heading toward the back so that they could phase back and dress with clothing that Alice and Rose had designated 'The Wolf Barrel'. Sam's growl grew to be less than that of the fierce sound that had been seething from his teeth. He backed away, turning and to run only once he was in the forest.

Our family stood for several moments before going inside. I could see the concern in Esme's eyes for her Carlisle as she went to be by his side. His eye's were lit about like flames. Rarely did I see my father's eyes grow dark, but I could see that they were at their darkest, in response to the moment that we all had just witnessed. Alice was sitting on the edge of the steps, angry with herself that she couldn't see around the wolves to have been able to figure out what was going to happen so that she could have prevented it. She had been trying for all these years to see the wolves, practicing with Jacob, but nothing had worked for her as she had thought it would. Jasper took the place on the steps next to her, consoling her and letting her know that it wasn't her fault. Emmett and Rosalie had taken the children upstairs to their room to occupy them while the rest of us got our temperaments and moods under control. Masen was sitting in the living room and from his thoughts, Edward decided we should leave him be. I took my love's hand and pulled it. I wanted to get away from what had just happened. I wanted to spend some time alone with him. It would be the only way to push the thoughts of what could have happened just now, out of my mind.


	19. Private

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Private**

EPOV

The sound of the snarl rising from my son's chest worried me more than the look that I was trying to uphold on my face was telling. I could hear his thoughts, his anger. He wanted to rip Sam's throat out. He was going to go after Sam. Masen and I had developed our way of communicating silently when he was just a small baby. Rather, a small baby in a small adult's body. My son had his many gifts and I had helped him to learn them, to know them. Renesmee and Jacob had known about his compelling gift and they had helped him learn to use it. When Masen suggested in his thoughts that I allow him to compel Sam to leave, I had at first thought otherwise, what would it do to Emma if he would be her choice? I had to put those thoughts aside as I could hear in Sam's mind what he was planning to do. He was prepared to fight, he had came to visit prepared to fight.

Sam had been fairly calm and had fairly calm thoughts when he had arrived to visit Emma. He had managed through his pack to figure out that Renesmee and Jacob had hidden with his imprint. I could hear his thoughts and the pure love he felt for Emma. I could articulate and understand his feelings in the sense of having gravity pull you to your love. It was this kind of love that I felt for my Bella. Sam, too, like me, wanted what was best for Emma but he also was unwilling to let her be whatever her choice might be. He was not going to allow any of us to keep her from him. It was these thoughts that had passed through his mind that allowed me to agree with Masen's compelling Sam.

I was unsure if it would work, but I had to allow Masen to try, support him. I could tell by Carlisle's thoughts and his facial expression that he knew what Masen was up to and it was concerning him. I nodded to my father to let him know it was worth a try. I could hear Sam's thoughts as my son took a step toward him, trying to lock eyes. Sam was aware through the thoughts he had heard from Jacob and Seth. The pack's togetherness in mind had shown him Masen's gift. As he grew aware of what Masen was trying to accomplish, and he knew it would work as his gift work greatly on the wolves, I felt Sam's thinking process change toward defense. I didn't have time to warn Masen before Sam phased. Watching my son get defensive and ready to kill, to go with his instincts…

My thoughts of the evening broke as Bella and I went on a search throughout the house to check on all of our family. I looked to Alice. She was sitting on the doorstep, beating herself up. She felt that it was her fault that today's events almost turned deadly. I shot her a glance and moved my eyes back and forth to let her know it wasn't her fault. Sam had come ready for whatever he felt was necessary. He had hid his feelings about our family very well over the years. He would like to take any opportunity to kill one of us 'bloodsuckers'. Sam still felt that our presence was the reason for his phasing and his life changing. Rose and Em had taken Emma and Brandon into their room to entertain them. Emmett had made multiple toys, bending and twisting large sheets of metal, for the children. Emma wasn't as strong as Brandon but still, either of them could shred apart a human child's toys in a quick movement of their hands. I had started to walk toward Masen, where he sat alone, to speak with him. I heard his thoughts. _Please, father, I want to be alone. I don't want mother to see me upset. I will be fine. I'm just angry with myself for not ending all of the issues when I had the opportunity. _I nodded my head toward Masen as I took Bella's hand led her away.

Bella hadn't been reluctant to leave Masen be. I could see in her eyes that she had recognized his need to be alone. Bella had always had the special ability to see what people needed and would respond in the right way. She was the greatest mother to our children. She was the greatest gift I had ever received. We had barely made it past where Masen was sitting when I felt the urgency in my wife's fingers as she pulled me toward her, toward the door. I looked down at her, slightly confused. I had imagined she would want to stay close, but now she was gesturing toward the door. _I just need to get out of here. Get away for a little bit, just with you. _She had lifted her shield. She hadn't wanted to speak the words aloud, she didn't want the others to hear.

I smiled crookedly at my love as we darted out of the house. I hadn't a clue where Bella had wanted to go so I allowed her to take the lead. She darted, dancing along the treetops into the forest. I followed closely behind her, letting her lead in whatever direction she would choose to take us. We had ran for several minutes, leading us close to Vancouver when Bella stopped in her tracks. She sat down under a tree, stretching her legs out in front of her on the forest floor. She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her knees. I watched as my Bella balanced her chin on top of them. "I just wanted to get out of there for a few moments," Bella declared. Her fingers were toying with the grass beneath her. She had taken some pebbles in her hand, squeezed, and watched them turn to dust. "I wanted to be away from all of that. I wasn't expecting such an outcome."

I lowered myself onto the ground next to my beautiful wife. The wind caught a small portion of her hair and began to blow it behind her. She was the most dazzling creature I had ever seen. Watching the wind blow her hair took me back to the moment when she had walked into our Biology class, when the draft of the heater had caught her smell and sent it in my direction. I had wanted to kill her then, I had wanted to taste her blood. It was such a relief to me now that I had had such self control. That self control allowed me to have my love, my reason for existing, with me forever. That self control had given me a family. A slight giggle of happiness escaped as I sighed. "I wanted out of there as well," I replied to my Bella. "It is quite difficult to listen to all the thoughts that are going through the minds of our family right now, love."

Bella's face began to relax as we sat there, holding one another. "What was that little giggle and the smirk on your face for?"

Ah, that was my wife, the one who observed and never missed anything. I had thought she was quite observant as a human. She proved to be even more so as an immortal. Bella didn't miss anything. "You were dazzling me, love."

Bella grinned. I had wanted to see that smile. "Ah, there was more to it than that. What were you thinking?"

I shifted myself so that I could bring her closer to me. I hated, despised ever speaking of the times I had wanted to so badly kill her. I had wanted it but had fought it. I had wanted her alive more. I had wanted just her. "I was watching the wind blow your hair. It just took me back to a different time."

I brought my lips against Bella's. I wanted to love her, let her now how much I love her. "Its times when your expressions say different that I wish I could read your thoughts, Edward. What aren't you telling me?"

My lips shifted away from Bella as my grin spread across my face. I should have learned by now that short answers were never enough. If the answer didn't seem to fit the question, Bella would push the subject further, until I would tell her everything. I unnecessarily cleared my throat. "Well, love, I was just taken back to the time you walked into Biology. The first time I smelled your scent."

Bella's head dropped and she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. "The time you wanted to kill me?" she asked.

The sound of her voice didn't sound as much as a question but as if she was accusing me. "Yes, love." I shrugged my shoulders. "We sure have some strange conversations. Have always. What married couple discusses the urge of one to kill the other?"

Bella's laughter exploded. "But you didn't."

"No, Bella. I couldn't. If I had truly wanted to, I couldn't. Your love, you give me everything. You gave me a family. Children that I had never known I wanted because I wouldn't allow myself to think of such things. Until you, the world was full of impossibilities but you made them all realities. I truly hadn't thought I would find a mate, hadn't cared to. But you, you made me care about everything that is important to me now."

Bella nestled her head closer to me, bringing her hands up to cradle my face. "Edward, you gave me everything. You gave me my existence and you gave me three amazing children. A family that accepted me and loves me as their own. You gave me everything."

I brought Bella close as possible to me, bringing my arms around her, holding her. Protecting her. I had vowed to always protect my wife, my family and I would continue to uphold that promise. _What is going to come of today? _Bella hadn't wanted to speak with words aloud.

I brought my hand to her face, tracing her jaw line slowly, back and forth, from chin to ear. "Love, I wish I could answer that, but its impossible to know. I do know one thing, I will be there by your side in whatever way you need me as well as the rest of our family. I wont let Sam Uley nor his pack harm any of my family. And if Renesmee and Jacob do not wish that he be around Emma, I will insure that as well."

Bella brought her lips to mine. She used her strength to knock me backwards onto the floor of the forest. She brought herself close to me, kissing me, crushing her lips against mine. "I know you will, love. I know." Her murmurs faded just as the sun in the sky set. Her lips found mine once again, her hands reaching out to caress my arms, my chest, my face. This would be the only way to end a day like we had experienced. Loving each other would renew all happy thoughts that had escaped our minds earlier. It was this private moment we would share that would make our existence glow again.


	20. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Running**

BPOV

It had seemed as time had stood still while Edward and I spent our time out in the forest.It had been our moment away from everything that had gone so wrong earlier at our parents home. It had been very hard for the both of us to watch as our eldest son was willing to fight with Sam. Masen was one of the strongest vampires we knew, mentally and physically, but he was still inexperienced in fighting and I could feel the worry and the heartache build inside of me. He had been ready to fight. He wanted to fight.

Edward had agreed readily to leave our family's home behind for the day. We stole off into the forest, running as fast as our legs would allow. I felt his presence behind me. He allowed me to run in front of him, jumping amongst the treetops. I could smell him just an arm's length away. He knew what I needed and that was to run freely. Running had been one of my delights that I enjoyed when I needed to ease my mind. Running would always be one of my favorite immortal pastimes.

When I had ran for as long as I wanted, when I hadn't wanted to go any further, I stopped. I felt my husband stop as soon as I did or else he would have more than likely crashed into me. He had kept his distance but not enough to prepare for my sudden stop unless he was paying attention to every move, every stride I made. And of course, my Edward was. He and I always watched one another one hundred and ten percent. We observed each other's every move out of love and devotion. My mother had once said that we were like magnets with one another. She had been exactly right. Her description had been and would forever remain the perfect description of our love and devotion.

Edward and I laid on the forest floor, in each other's arms, for quite some time. We had been gone for quite some time when we decided we needed to return to our family. We slowly, in our terms, made our way back to the house. We had ran for quite a ways, but distance didn't mean so much when you were immortal. We had barely made it back the house when we realized that most of our family had dispersed since we had left. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room as well as Renesmee and Emma. I walked toward my daughter and gave her a huge hug. I kissed her forehead as I had done so many times when she was a little girl. "You okay, baby?" I asked her.

Renesmee nodded and brought her hand to my face. She hadn't shown me her thoughts, her memories in such a long time that I gasped slightly when she touched her hand to my face. She replayed the events of the day and I could feel how stressed she had been during those moments, watching her brother, her husband, her father, her grandfather, all of her loved ones poising themselves to fight for her and her daughter. She jumped around her memories to just after Edward and I leaving. She showed me that it hadn't been long after we left that the rest decided to go hunting. Jasper and Alice had ran off in one direction with Rosalie and Emmett taking off in another with Brandon. Esme had left and joined them for some time but had beat the rest of them home. Renesmee had been fine with staying in, fixing dinner for Emma, Jacob, and herself. It wasn't long before we returned that Jacob had went out toward the forest, phasing. I smiled as my daughter shared her memories. It was such a pleasant feeling. I thought of the first time I held my daughter and she showed me. Her way of communicating was what Edward had said to me. Those first vampire memories were so far away but yet still so clear. I had struggled to keep my human memories but my immortal ones had been much easier.

I had lifted my shield so that Edward could hear the exchange between Renesmee and myself. I turned to Edward, returning the grin that he had met me with. His smile on his face always dazzled me. My Edward was a brilliantly gorgeous creature and he was mine, forever. Renesmee had silently started a conversation with her father as I could see his face fall slightly. "You shouldn't worry about me," he spoke. His voice cracked softly, as if he had been upset by her thoughts. "Renesmee, I have always protected you and will always protect you. That goes for my dearest Emma as well. So, you needn't let thoughts like that come in to your mind. I can handle myself. Ask your mother."

Renesmee turned toward me, concern in her eyes. "Isn't it only normal for me to worry about you two!"

Bella's eyes, those of Renesmee, were looking at her mother, pleading. "Renesmee, your father and I have been in many sticky situation and you don't need to concern yourself with us. We will always take care of you. You are forever our little girl."

Before Renesmee could try to argue with us, Emma came running up to her. Emma was tired and her eyes were wide but nearly closed as she was falling asleep standing in our presence. Renesmee bent down and took her little girl into her arms, rocking her back and forth while she smoothed the hair on her head. "Princess, I think its time for you to go to bed," she softly whispered.

Emma grunted, murmuring, "but I want to see nana and papa."

I walked over to the little angel, kissing her cheek. "Nana loves you little one, but you must get your sleep."

Edward followed and planted a kiss on Emma's forehead. "Papa promises to see you in the morning. Goodnight little princess. Sleep well."

Renesmee and Emma disappeared up the staircase toward their room. Edward and I joined nodded to our parents as he led me toward the piano. Edward hadn't played for me in recent days and I was excited at the prospect. It would be a great way for the day to end, with my love playing for me. I watched as Edward's fingers graced the ivory keys. He was playing the lullaby that he had written for me all those years ago. I sat quiet next to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he played. His fingers whizzed back and forth along the keys. Edward had played my song several times when the door flew open. Edward stopped abruptly and his face changed. The expression he had been wearing was of contentment, happiness, relaxation. Now his face held a panic, his topaz eyes had become black. Alice and Jasper came into the house, the wind from their fast movement actually causing a vase to turn over. Carlisle and Esme joined us in less than a half second when Alice approached us. "OH NO!" she was exclaiming. "I couldn't see them so I couldn't help! I would have helped, but I couldn't see them!"

Alice's stammering was a constant. I heard both Esme and Carlisle ask her what she was speaking about. She wouldn't answer. Just kept repeating. Carlisle asked Jasper what was it she saw. "I cant get Alice to say anything other than what she is," he replied. "I was hoping that Edward would be able to tell what she saw. Can you?"

Edward looked to Alice. I was sure they were having a private conversation. Alice nodded and continued her mumbling. She had already beaten herself up all day over having not seen how Sam's visit was going to end. Whatever had happened now, it had pushed Alice over the top. Edward looked amongst the family. "What Alice has seen is a terrible thing," he started. "I'm not sure if you all really want to hear this but you will know soon enough. I think we need to get Renesmee down here. She needs to be a part of this. She needs to hear it."

I called to my daughter and she assured me she would be right down. Several moments later, Rosalie and Emmett came walking in, Brandon in arms followed by Masen. "We are here, Edward. I think we are ready now," I said.

Edward's face was still saddened, dark even. As the words was forming on his lips, as he was choosing carefully his words, the door flew open once more. It was Seth Clearwater. He had obviously phased and ran here. He was standing bare-chested with his shorts on backwards. His brow was squinting in concentration, a concentration that appeared to be focusing on not crying. I had seen his brow look like this before. Seth ran to Edward who in return embraced Seth. Seth's eyes began to overflow with tears. "He was my brother, Edward, my brother," he shrieked.

Carlisle stepped forward and brought one hand to Seth's shoulder. "Seth, what is wrong?" he asked.

Seth pulled away from Edward, looking beyond Edward, beyond anyone in the house with a dead stare. I recognized is look. This look of grieve and distress. "Sam Uley is dead," Edward said in a monotone voice. "He was found by the river, looks as if he fell off the rocks while running. Fur was found along he rocks, so he apparently had been in wolf form, but was found in human form at the bottom of the cliffs. This is what I've pulled from what Alice saw just now and from what Seth is thinking about, what he was told."

I heard the gasps, the utters of shock go throughout the house. Alice stood up, began to pace. "I don't know why of all things I saw this," she said. "I wasn't looking for anything to do with Sam Uley. I cant see the wolves anyway. I just don't understand."

I watched as our family sat in confusion, listening to Alice's rants. There was no explanation why she would have saw Sam's demise. She couldn't see the wolves and usually when they were around, they would cause her more blind spots. She would never purposefully watch them. As for the humans that would have discovered Sam, she wouldn't have been watching them either. I listened as our family discussed the possible reasons as to why she had saw this happen. It was like a light bulb clicking on in my head, just like the old commercials. Alice had once told me that the only people she looked out for every day, every minute, watched for routinely was our family. She had over the years been able to bits and pieces of Jacob, but only if it pertained to our family. If Alice had saw Sam's demise, and of all the people that would be around the area that she was attuned to their future was our family, what did this mean? I looked at Alice and her face was distraught. She and I exchanged a glance, an all knowing glance. She knew I had figured out why she saw. Alice didn't want anyone else to know. I saw her bring her hand to her face as if she was rubbing her eyes. One of her fingers went slowly down to her lips. She was asking me to be quiet. If Alice had foresaw Sam Uley dead, one of our own had to be nearby. What did that mean? Did one of our family have something to do with it? Did one of our very own kill another creature? If so, who would the culprit be? I found myself looking amongst my family. They all stood before me, in our living room. I looked amongst their faces, looking at Carlisle. Our father would be so upset if one of us had done something like this. He didn't lavish killing any creature.

My thoughts were going all over the place when I heard the door shut. I smelled the scent and then in walked Jacob. He was relaxed, calm even. His face was cheerful and he was happy, like he had just gotten everything he wanted. "Hey all, why so glum?" he asked.

The room went silent.


	21. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Unexpected**

SPOV

The blood flowing through my veins nearly froze. I had been running throughout the forest all evening. I was trying to get the events of the earlier part of the day out of my mind. It had taken me by surprise when I saw that Sam had shown up at the Cullens' home. He, like many of my pack brothers, still didn't want to be near them even though they didn't really consider them a threat anymore. Or at least that is what Sam and the others had wanted everyone to think. I had known better as I had shared my mind and Sam had shared his since I began to phase those many, many years ago.

When Sam began to get angry, I could hear his thoughts. This time had been different than the first time I had left Sam's pack. All those years ago, when Bella was fighting to save herself and Renesmee while she was still pregnant, I had left Sam's pack and joined Jacob's. I couldn't stand behind Sam and all the others that were agreeing with him. Not even my sister, Leah. I had disagreed with him and I agreed with Jacob and I left to join Jacob. The decision to leave had been easy. It had been the moment of that decision that my mind was no longer connected to Sam's anymore. Nor had been Jacob's. Or Leah's as she wouldn't let her little brother leave without her. After Jacob left to go with the Cullens, Leah began to work on not phasing anymore, she wanted to live a normal life. As normal for someone who had been running through the forest on four legs anyway. I had went back to Sam's pack and joined back into the brotherhood I had been born into. Quil and Embry had went with me. Sam and I was all that remained besides Jacob of the original pack. Well, Sam didn't any longer.

I had been running for hours and had thought I had my head cleared. I could hear the commotion near the cliffs, I could smell the mixture of humans and wolves, but not wolves in their phased form. I started running harder, trying to get to where the gathering was. I could hear the distant thoughts. Sam…Sam…Sam…His name was being repeated over and over. I couldn't understand. I phased shortly before reaching the cliffs that overlooked the Pacific. I saw Brady, one of the newer wolves, in his human form, looking over the edge. A couple other wolves were standing nearby, they too, in their human form. Colin and Travis. I walked over to Brady, who was on his knees, kneeling over, looking from side to side. I could see his nostrils flaring. He was shaking, but it wasn't a shaking that was of a wolf kind. It was a shaking of human nature. Of grief. "Brady," I called. "What's going on man?"

Brady took a few moments before turning to look at me. His eyes were dark, tears swelling in the corners. I watched his hands move against the ground, pounding with his fist. "Its Sam, man. Its Sam."

The words that I had been hearing echoed throughout my thoughts had been Brady's words, but I had heard them through the thoughts of the others as well. "I'm not following, man," I admitted. I wasn't grasping what was occurring. "What's going on, Brady?"

Brady's eyes darkened as he stood. He looked into my eyes, a discerning stare. "Sam is gone," he finally declared.

My thoughts wondered back to the time that Jacob had ran away when Bella had chosen Edward. I had always loved my brother, but his mood during that time had made it impossible for all of us. Leah especially. I had remembered how when he hadn't been chosen he had to get out of here. He ran. Maybe that's what Brady was getting at. Maybe it had to do with Emma. Emma. I had imprinted on Emma. I had kept it a secret for as long as I could because I wasn't for sure how Jake or any of the Cullens would react. I had remembered how Bella had tried to attack Jake when she found out he had imprinted on Nessie. I was afraid that Ness would in turn do the same to me. "Gone where?" I asked.

I saw the tears began to flow down the sides of Brady's face. "Nah, man, he's not gone like that. He wont be back. Sam is dead."

The words shot through my veins like pure ice. My body went rigid and I had to ease myself onto the forest floor. I looked over the edge as Brady had been doing. I could see the black tarp covering an object on the rocks below. It was below these rocks that Sam had met his end. I had known that Sam imprinted on Emma within days after I had. I had already spoken to him and he was aware that I had imprinted on her. He came to me, as he should have, as a brother, to tell me that he too had imprinted on Emma. Our words had gotten strong and we had gotten into a verbal battle. I had felt it wrong that he would pursue anything of any sorts to be around Emma. Whether to be a friend or just a protector. His wife, Emily, was still living, and she was his first imprint. The words got heated and I had told him he should stop phasing and die with Emily. I had never meant it. The grief of losing my brother began to overflow my senses. "This cant be, Brady. It cant be. I've been with Sam longer than anyone could imagine. He was all I have left from my old life."

Brady brought his hand up and put it around my shoulders, trying his best to over some solace in the situation. Everyone had known about Sam and my disagreement over Emma. It was impossible to keep secrets amongst the pack. Impossible because of the telepathy we share. It was only Brady that seemed to come near me. Then I began to hear the thoughts of the others, Colin and Travis. _He probably did it himself, _Colin said. _I doubt that. He probably got one of his bloodsuckers to do it, or maybe Jacob. You know Jacob was jealous that when he came back he didn't have a pack and then Sam imprinted on his kid. Seth is our brother. We would know if he did it, _Travis said back. _Brady is over there with him, crying. He probably thinks Seth will be the new Alpha so he's trying to get his paws into being the Beta, _Colin mumbled back.

Listening to the thoughts of the brothers in my pack, the brothers I had run with, the brothers I taught…my heart sank even further. I hadn't only lost Sam but I was losing the support of my pack. I had been no where near here when Sam went over the cliffs. I wasn't even sure what had happened. Why were they so quick to want to blame me? I had been with Sam and had known Sam much longer than them. It took loyalty to stay around as long as I had. My gaze moved from the figure under the tarp at the bottom of the cliffs to Colin and Travis. If I had still been a young wolf, I would have phased by now and been on top of them. But instead, I let a growl out of my throat and moved past them.

I began to run, human form, and as I got out of the sight of the human eyes I phased. I could hear my clothes ripping apart. I didn't care or bother to remove any of them. I could move a lot faster on four legs versus two. I had no idea where I was going, what to do. I just had to get away from there. My legs were moving quickly beneath me, I could see all around. The tears were still coming, shedding faster than I had shed any tears in a long time. I hadn't been so upset since I had lost Leah. Sam was all the family I had left. The only family I had of my La Push family. I still had my Cullen family. Other than Jacob, I had been the only other wolf to see them in such light. I had actually felt that way for the Cullens before Jake had. I knew where I had to go, and to whom.

On my way to the Cullen house, I tried to think of happier thoughts. I could picture Emma. Someday, I would become her best friend, her protector, maybe more as Jake had become to Nessie. Imprinting didn't guarantee a love connection, but it did guarantee a soul connection. Emma looked much like her father, dark hair, dark skin. She was a beautiful child. I knew that Jacob was upset with me, not as much as Sam, but he was upset with me. He would understand eventually, I knew. I was counting on it. Jacob should know better than anyone what it is like to imprint on the forbidden. He had imprinting on Renesmee, angering Bella and Edward more than words could explain or dare to describe.

I tried to hold myself up, keep myself strong. I didn't want to show any signs of weakness but I couldn't help myself. I could hear the Cullens speaking with one another. I had been to the house earlier in the day, enjoying time with Emma as well as the rest of the family. They all had taken to my imprinting on Emma better than I had expected. I had felt guilty earlier, felt as if it was my fault that Masen had almost ended Sam's life. If I had not come there earlier, would Sam? I had felt as if I was to blame for Sam showing up so unexpectedly. I opened the door without bothering to ring the doorbell. I looked into the face of my dear friend, Edward, and without being able to stop, I stammered blindly to him, reaching out for an embrace. Edward was in so many ways a father figure to me, the father I had lost as a young boy.

I knew that there was no need for me to speak to let Edward know what was going on. His family began to ask him questions about my condition silently I was sure. Carlisle, the doctor as the wolf pack had always referred to him, the kind one, put his hand on my shoulder, offering me even more support. Carlisle had always been incredibly gracious and kind to me. He had become the La Push doctor unofficial when our families were finally able to put aside our natural differences. It was Carlisle who had bandaged us, taken care of our healthcare needs any time we needed it, making house calls as necessary. Edward stepped forward and began to speak, explaining to the room what he knew from my thoughts and from his sister, Alice's visions. The room grew eerily silent. I looked around at all the faces I could see. They all seemed nervous, scared. Would they be blamed? I was sure that was the thought that had to be going on in all their heads. I looked to each one of them. If I had to guess, I would say that of the Cullens, Emmett would be the one who would become the suspect. Or could it have been Masen? He was quite angry with Sam earlier in the day.

My thoughts were everywhere, trying to figure out what could have happened to Sam. I heard my brother as he walked into the room, joining the rest of us. Jacob had not heard the conversation that had just taken place. He wasn't aware that Sam was dead. I stepped toward my pack brother, my Alpha. "Jacob, I think we need to talk," I said.

Jacob had already noticed the demeanor of everyone in the room. "What's up, kid?" he asked.

His voice wasn't faltering, he actually sounded relieved, happy. His mood was relaxed. "Sam is dead," I said.

I watched as Jacob's brow came together and relaxed into the natural position. "Really, this isn't a joke?" he questioned.

I shook my head to affirm that this wasn't a joke. "No, Jacob, it isn't a joke. Sam is dead. He fell from the cliff. He landed below on the rocks. He is gone."

I waited just as the rest of his family did for Jacob's response. He grew quiet. "I guess that's one less worry," he said.

I heard the gasps all around as Jacob's words sunk in. I was shocked at how cold Jacob was being toward Sam. It was so unexpected, his reaction that is. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and headed for the staircase. Nobody said a word. The shock of Jacob's words, the coldness, had left the room still as the night.


	22. Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Justice**

EPOV

I could hear Seth's thoughts growing louder before he had ever made it in the front door. He had just been about to set his foot down onto the first step when Alice's vision occurred. Alice let out a quick scream, alerting all of us that something was about to happen. Her visions started flooding her mind. I could see it as I was so attuned to Alice, I didn't have to be looking. For her to even see a vision that involved werewolves would have knocked the wind out of my lungs if I had been a human. We exchanged a quick glance as she knew I would be listening to her thoughts. She had saw Seth coming and I nodded. He was already here. When he came through the front door, the look on his face was torturous and his thoughts matched if not exceeded the feeling his face portrayed. When his warm body crashed against my stone body, I felt sadness for my dear friend. Seth and I had become like brothers during the time we fought Victoria, saving my Bella's life. He and I had even shared some heartfelt moments when over the years. I knew I was like his father figure, the closest that he had in his life.

I tried to console him, embracing him as he collapsed. The torture, the misery that was going on inside of his mind was relentless. I could see the scene of Sam's demise in his thoughts as he had just ran from there and came here. My family was all the family he had now. Seth had correlated his early human life with us and Sam. He considered Sam and our coven all that existed from his time of 'normal' life.

I could hear the thoughts of the rest of my family, wondering what it was that had brought Seth to our home, crying and hysterical. It was only Alice that knew what I was hearing. She saw what was to come, Seth running to us. She had a short vision before that with blind spots but she could 'see' Sam. It was a very empty vision but I could see all that she saw. It was enough. Enough so that we would know what had happened, what had occurred.

As Alice focused, our eyes met and I communicated with her in the way that we had many times, with my eyes. I moved my eyes once up, then down to let her know I was seeing and hearing everything. Sam rushing toward the cliff, trying to go after someone. The blind spots we were seeing, hearing was making it difficult to recognize all that was present. Alice's vision was coming through as if she was there, witnessing it all. As if she was the person that Sam had been after. Sam was angry, he was following someone. His growls were loud and angry. As he pushed toward the one he intended to attack, the other fought back. Sam was on the forest floor, rolling, in his wolf form. All I could see then was Sam going over the cliff. He clawed along the rocks as he fell, trying to take hold. His paws were useless in this method. He phased as he continued to fall, his human body landing against the rocks. Sam's head smashed first into the ground before any other part of him. This was what resulted in his death, or that was what I was believing. I couldn't tell, nor could Alice, what occurred before his fall. All that we could see was a struggle and Sam falling. I knew that Sam would have had to have a massive head or spine injury, the only way he could die, as those injuries would end his life before his wolf healing abilities would take over. The only other option would be vampire venom. Our venom was deadly to the werewolves.

When Carlisle came over to lend Seth some support, my concentration finally broke away from the visions that had flooded Alice's mind and that she had replayed for me. It was then I finally told the rest of my family. I could hear the thoughts creeping throughout the minds of everyone. _Well, maybe the dog finally did some good. I'm going to actually have to tell Jacob job well done, _Rosalie thought. I sent a sharp stare her way, letting her know that her thoughts were not what they should be. _Sorry, Edward, but he's the only one not accounted for, _she sniped at me.

_Too bad I couldn't have gotten him_, Jasper thought. _It would be nice to truly show that dog what I am capable of. He always seemed to think I was bluffing about my experience. I hope Jake did him well. _I cast a quick glance toward Jasper as I had Rosalie. His facial expressions did not change. Unlike Rose, Jasper had his mind made up and he was only sorry that he hadn't been the one to take Sam out. I had known that he had never been fond of him.

The thoughts were flowing through the minds of everyone so fast. I was sure that if it was possible my head would be aching with the speed that everyone depicted the day's events in their heads. I looked to Bella. She was biting her bottom lip. I could sense the nervousness, the fear in her eyes. She was watching Alice. I could see that my love was studying our dear sister's face. She was looking for an answer. I took Bella's hand in mine and squeezed it slightly. As Alice's face pulled tighter, more concerned, she began to have another vision. The vision wasn't what I wanted to see. It was Bella, my Bella, looking at Alice. The vision was a flashback but was also future telling. I could hear Alice telling Bella that the only futures she stay attuned to, the only ones she looked for daily was that of our family and that included Jacob. She had been able to see around Jacob but wasn't quite attuned to him as the rest. Jacob left for empty holes in the future and she could figure that if there was an empty hole, it was a vision concerning him. I watched then as Bella reflected back onto Alice, but their clothing was different. Their clothing now was what they were wearing today. As the vision faded, I looked down to my wife who was still looking intently at Alice. I saw their exchange, the glances they gave one another. Alice brought her finger slightly to her lips and away. Bella nodded slightly, just enough to reassure Alice that she would remain quiet. Bella knew what Alice had told her in the past, I would have to find out what Bella was thinking later. I was sure her chain of thought wasn't going to be what Alice had saw. I knew her notions would be misconceived.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts as he came inside to join us. His name was being bantered constantly inside my head, the name in the thoughts of all those surrounding me. His mind was clueless to the news he was about to discover, the news that all of my siblings, my wife as well, thought he was guilty of. Jacob Black, my son-in-law, may could conceivably be one of my existence's biggest annoyances or at least had use to be, and he was definitely one of my family's biggest supporters now. Jacob Black, however, was not a killer. I would have to clarify that for my family. I wouldn't allow such thoughts to be allowed to continue. Jacob spoke and the rest of the family's thoughts were heightened. They thought he had killed Sam Uley, that he had rid our family of its problem, its transgressor. He seemed happy, delighted and then he spoke so freely, "Hey all, why so glum?" he asked cheerily.

The audible noise was almost nonexistent in the house. The mental noise was great. Rosalie and Jasper were back to blaming him for Sam's death. Emmett was complaining that he missed it. Jacob's face hadn't changed. He was waiting to be let in on the secret, the reason for everyone's somber mood. It was Seth stepping toward Jacob. Seth could hear Jacob's thoughts as I could. He knew that Jacob did not know. He stepped toward Jacob, informing Jake that they needed to speak. I could hear the sadness in Jacob's thoughts as he spoke the words that sounded cold to everyone else, _one less worry. _

When Jacob had decided that Sam's death was a blessing vocally, he hadn't one idea what he had assured the others. Rosalie was actually, for once, taking pride in Jacob. I truly thought she might come to her feet and hug him. Rosalie had never liked Sam. She hadn't ever really given me any reason as to why, verbally or mentally, but she disliked him. I had chalked it up to his being a wolf, but I never would probably know. Perhaps she didn't know herself. It was Carlisle's thoughts that concerned me the most. He was hurting for Sam. Carlisle would forever be the most compassionate, caring person I would ever meet, immortal or human. Carlisle's heart, un-beating as it was, was aching for Sam's death. He had felt that Sam was a good ally, even knowing how he truly felt for us. Carlisle felt that our family owed Sam much gratitude for all that he and his pack had done for us. The only part of Sam that ever upset Carlisle was when Sam had been insistent that Bella and Renesmee needed to die. Carlisle, however, had felt that Sam's standing with us against the Volturi cleared that moment out of our history with him. I couldn't bring myself to tell my father that the only reason Sam had done it was not for Bella nor Renesmee and especially not for any of the Cullen immortals, but for Jacob. Sam was doing it out of loyalty and duty to Jacob. He had known that if the Volturi had succeeded in killing Renesmee it would have destroyed Jacob and in turn destroyed the packs. His reasons for helping us had been selfish. But nonetheless, I, too, was grateful that he had helped us along with the pack in saving my daughter.

I listened to Jacob's mind. He was torn as Seth over Sam's death. He had been upset with Sam for his actions regarding his little Emma. He hadn't liked that Sam had tried to push his way into the family, into our home. Jacob hadn't wanted Sam to initiate any kind of relationship with Emma, not so soon. Jacob would have been willing to allow him to get to know Emma as she grew, even though Jacob understood how hard it would for him to be apart from her, but Jacob had taken his stance on it all. He didn't want Sam near Emma in reality and was going to work at keeping him away. Still, Jacob was hurt. Sam was his friend, for many years. The two of them together were the beginners of the new packs. They were the Alphas together. Jacob was sobbing mentally.

I decided to speak. I didn't want to allow Jacob to be torn apart in the thoughts of the others. Their happiness and pride for him was wavering. They were scared. Had Jacob brought down war from the pack? Would the pack, Sam's pack, come after all of us?

"Jacob did not do the atrocities that you believe that he has done," I said, disgusted at my family's thoughts. I looked to Bella and even she was showing signs of shame. She had thought he had done it. "Jacob did not harm Sam."

I watched as Jacob smiled, thanking me. He hadn't known that everyone had thought he had done it but he understand. The room was quiet. No replies. "I thought I was going to actually be happy about something you did," Rosalie mumbled apologetically, disappointed.

Jacob grinned wide at Rosalie. "Thanks, Blondie. I think," he smirked. "Sorry that I've let you down once again."

The room become quiet. The thoughts of everyone went again to figuring out the culprit. The sadness filled me. I knew who it was. I could hear the thoughts. The private thoughts. I was listening, waiting to hear from Renesmee. I saw her sitting quietly to the side. Emma came wandering into the room. Joining us. Her face lit up when she saw Seth, but said nothing. The others had been worried about Sam, about Seth. They all had wanted to know who Emma would choose. I could already see the sign of who she would pick, but nobody had noticed. The demise of Sam had come and took the light away from the reason Sam had been here earlier. It looked to me as if Sam would have lost his battle in winning little Emma.

Nessie brought her daughter into her lap, kissing her and hugging her tightly. Little Emma was nearly perplexed at her mother's actions. I had to fight back the chuckle building in my throat. Now would not be the time for my granddaughter's antics to cause me to laugh. I watched as the family just sat there, confused and quiet. Carlisle went over to join Ness, stroking Emma's hair. Carlisle looked to me. His thoughts had been loud but I had avoided looking in his direction, avoiding giving him an answer to all the questions he was asking. Finally, I returned his gaze. "Edward, son, do you know who did this?" he asked. "Please, son, you must. We need to know. To prepare, in case. Was one of our family involved?"

I glanced around, to Alice first, then to my Bella. I could see the looks in all family's faces. The wanted to know the answer. They wanted to know who had done this. Done what many had wanted to do earlier. They wanted to know if any one of us had killed Sam Uley. I didn't want to answer. I knew. Before I could speak, Alice gasped. Her eyes focused. I watched her vision. "They are coming," she said. "The pack is coming for us. They want to serve us justice for they think we did this."

I heard the movements of my family as they stood and began to gather, to get ready, to defend. I could hear my Renesmee taking Brandon and Emma upstairs. She would protect them. We would have to fight tonight. We would have to prevail. I would make certain of it. I wouldn't lose my family. None of them.


	23. Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Tension**

BPOV

The tension began to rise in the room as Alice began to speak. The wolves were coming. Sam's pack was blaming us. They were coming after us, to seek their revenge for the death of their Alpha. I could see the horror in both Seth and Jacob's eyes. They knew they would have to fight their brothers. They had been prepared and had done it once for us, and I knew they would do it again. I looked to Edward and around to the others. I could tell that something was tormenting Edward, thoughts perhaps, that he was hearing. His face was twisted in pain. I didn't like seeing my love that way. I looked to Jasper who was focusing. I could feel a small wave of calm but nothing compared to what Jasper would normally send out. Apparently, there was too many feelings for him to have to deal with. He couldn't control the mood as he normally could. Perhaps his focusing was the problem as I was sure his mind had to be wondering, contemplating the words his Alice had just spoken to us.

I watched as Renesmee rose, speaking to nobody, not even Jacob. She had Emma on one hip and walked over to pick up her little brother. Renesmee looked into her father's eyes and I watched as he nodded to her. Edward was by my side in a half second. His voice, my wonderful husband's gorgeous voice, was strained. His words mumbled as he explained. "Ness is taking the babies upstairs. She will watch over them as the rest of us confront the pack when it gets here. There's not many. The numbers are even, but we are stronger."

I felt his hand squeeze mine. I had always felt comfort when Edward was close to me. I raised my shield. _I love you, Edward. I am prepared, ready to fight for whatever I need. Are you okay? I can see it in your face that something is wrong. _Edward moved his head slightly. I could feel that he was trying, for my sake, to act as if he knew nothing. That he felt everything was fine, but I knew he wasn't being truthful. _It was one of our family, wasn't it?_ I watched as Edward's face fell, his eyes closing. He wasn't going to answer me. And that answer, in itself, gave me the answer I was looking for. I knew it wasn't Jacob, as Edward had already made that clear to all the family. I knew it wasn't myself or Edward. But who could it be?

All of our family were on their feet, making our way to the front door. I looked to Jacob who had been joined by Seth. They were mumbling to one another their own plan. They wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Renesmee and Emma. Masen and Jasper were discussing the tactics for battle with Emmett giving commentary. Rosalie was listening intently on their conversation. Alice was next to Edward and me, focusing, trying her best to see what the immediate future would hold. I looked to our parents. Esme's face shone with anxiety. Our mother hated fighting as much as our father. It was Carlisle who turned to everyone. "Please, children," he started, pleading. "We mustn't go into this thinking there will be a fight. Perhaps we can speak with them first. Perhaps, Jacob, you or Seth could phase, let them know we wish to talk."

I waited for someone to speak up. I was waiting for Edward or Jasper, but I was taken by surprise when it was little Seth. "That wont work, Doc," he shook his head. "They are very angry. They believe it was one of you. I cant share their minds like I once did. After I left Sam's pack and joined back with Jake, I didn't connect as strongly anymore. They wont listen to anyone but their Alpha and he's gone. They are following his last wishes, to get revenge on the blood… I mean, the immortals."

Carlisle's face fell in disappointment. I knew that he would want to try a peaceful approach. "Maybe we can try."

I could hear the growls between Seth and Jake as they communicated. It was hard to witness all of this. It had been my choice to come back to Forks and it was beginning to appear as though I had made the wrong choice for my family, for my favorite hometown. Since returning, we had to go against Aro, had to defend against and kill Jessica Stanley, and now, it was our allies that was coming for us. There had been many problems since our return and I felt as if it was all my fault. I had put everyone into this situation. My eyes were felt as if they could burst. If I could cry, I would have been like a waterfall, tears would have been falling down my face.

I felt Edward's hand tighten, his grip pulling. I looked into his face and he tried to smile my favorite crooked smile. I nodded, letting him know that it helped. I watched as my family took their positions at Jasper's direction. Carlisle moved to the front. Emmett and Jasper were flanking both sides forming a v-shape. Masen was behind Carlisle. To the left of and behind Emmett was Edward and myself. Esme was directly behind Carlisle and Masen in the back of the formation. To the right of and behind Jasper was Alice and Rosalie. Our family was poised, we were all ready. Seth and Jacob phased, with Seth going to flank Emmett and Jacob taking up Jasper's flank. We were ready. Our family was ready to protect each other.

The sound of Renesmee speaking to Brandon and Emma inside the house was my focus. I had to protect them. I couldn't help but wish that Masen would be inside with my other two children. I hated the thoughts of him having to fight the wolves. It had been too soon since seeing him almost go head to head with Sam. My conscience, my worries were overpowered with the overwhelming sensation that my son could be hurt. I had to focus. I could hear Emma giggling and asking Renesmee where Seth was. She liked her Seth. Her tiny voice speaking about Seth in such a manner made the situation too real for me. I looked over and I could see Seth. I could swear that his huge wolf mouth turned upright into a smile momentarily. I guess it was apparent that Emma would choose him. Sam probably never stood a chance, even with his urgency, his demanding to see her. Emma had felt the pull of Seth Clearwater. My mixed feelings on the situation flooded me as it had with Renesmee. I had been so angry with Jacob for imprinting on her even though I knew he couldn't help it. I felt a small amount of anger toward Seth that he had imprinted on Emma, her being so young. I knew that Seth couldn't help it, he would imprint on his true love. His reason for living. If any wolf would have to imprint on my granddaughter, I would have wanted it to be Seth. I wondered if Ness or Jake had realized that Emma was choosing Seth. They wouldn't know the obvious signs to look for as I would or Edward. I looked to Edward. I lifted my shield. _Emma is choosing Seth? I can see it. _Edward's eyes lit up as he saw that I had too put it together and he nodded slightly. I knew he would be okay with it. Edward thought the world of Seth.

My thoughts came back to reality when Alice spoke, "Any minute. They will be here. They will be in their wolf form."

I could smell them. The wind was blowing in our direction and I could smell the terrible stench of the wolves. I could hear the crackling of the objects under their paws as they made their way across the forest floor. I couldn't help but feel my body shifting into my defensive position. "Love, I think you need to relax," Edward whispered. "If you are poised to fight, it will agitate them more. Carlisle wishes to try to speak with them first."

I nodded in agreement, straightening my body in a fourth of a second. I looked around. All my family was there, all of my loved ones. We would sustain this and win. It was less than another second when I could see the eyes of the wolves as they began to come out of the forest. There was standing before us, six horse-sized wolves. The front one was the largest, solid black. I could sense that he was acting as the Alpha now. Edward stepped forward to join Carlisle, kissing me swiftly before leaving my side. He was looking at the wolves, but spoke to Carlisle. "They have communicated with Seth. They wish to speak first. I will translate. They have heard the legends of me."

Carlisle spoke, "Yes, of course. I wish that we speak. I have been allies with your tribe for nearly two hundred years. I wish to remain allies."

The large, black wolf snorted, growling. I could tell that Jacob was 'talking' as wolves talked. His growl becoming loud. "Jacob is explaining that he is the rightful Alpha. He is the pack's Alpha whether they agree or not. He is the living grandson of a chief. He is commanding they back down," Edward explained. I could hear the growling as Jacob moved forward. His snout was getting closer and closer to this black wolf. "The pack doesn't agree with Jacob. They feel he has been gone too long to be the one making the decisions that would affect them."

I watched intently, ready to protect whoever I must. It seemed as if time began to stand still, move in slow motion as the large grey wolf next to the black one moved forward. Seth began to growl, raising up as if he was standing tall. I watched as the grey wolf made a dive toward Seth, teeth bared. Seth and this grey wolf began to wrestle, fight. I watched as Masen, swiftly with one hand, pulled the grey wolf off of Seth and slammed him forward. The wolf landed twenty feet away and then stood again. The large black, the Alpha wannabe as I was calling him in my head, turned to the others, began to snap. His growl was intense. Emmett moved forward, grinning happily, believing that a battle was coming. Edward leaned forward. "Jacob, Seth are angry. The tribe they feel, the pack, is rightly theirs. This one, the black wolf, his name is Brady. Brady wants to keep the peace, the others want a fight. Brady wants to avenge the death of Sam."

I watched as Carlisle's face became confused, then hurt. "Son, I do not understand. Why would they come here to avenge? Do they believe one of us hurt him?" Carlisle turned to the wolf named Brady. "My family means nobody harm. We have harmed no one. We protect life. We preserve it. Please, this must be a misunderstanding."

The wolves moved closer, still. "Edward, what are they thinking?" Carlisle asked.

I watched as my husband's face grew dark and I saw Jasper moving closer. I could tell by his facial expressions that the mood he was feeling wasn't pleasing to him. I could hear Jacobs growl, Seth's heart beating faster as anxiety of what was to come began to increase. Edward spoke, "Carlisle, they have come here for vengeance. Not for all of us, but for the ones they believe responsible. They know the stories that have been told to them. They are willing to keep the treaty, but they want who they say is responsible for Sam's death. That is the only way they are willing to keep the peace."

Carlisle's face became apparent with pain. He would never give over any of his family. He wanted to keep the peace, but he wouldn't allow any of us to be harmed. The wolves truly believed that some of our family was responsible. I had begun to wonder as I had watched Alice and Edward. They knew what had happened to Sam, but neither of them were saying a word. They were protecting someone. I glanced around to the family. Nobody's face was telling anything. I hated to try to look at them, look at any of them as killers. Jasper nor Rosalie's face was unchanged. They were angry, they wanted to attack. I looked to Emmett. His eyes locked with mine and his grin spread high across his face. His grin. It frightened me. Was he about to enjoy what was to come or what he had done? I found myself wandering if he had done it. Had he killed Sam Uley? Emmett had always been one anxious to fight.

The silence was broken when Carlisle spoke, to his family, not to the wolves, knowing they would hear anyway. "I will not stand by and allow anyone to be harmed. You know I don't want to harm another creature, I only want to help, but I will not allow it." He turned to the wolves once more. "I believe we can find an amend. We must try to."

Edward's face tensed at the words of Carlisle. He then looked to Jacob and murmured low enough that his words were only audible to the immortals. "Jacob is commanding them, as true Alpha, to listen to me, to believe and return to La Push. With his absence having been as long as it was, they only feel loyal to Sam. I don't think its going to work." Edward positioned himself closer to Carlisle. Our leader would be who the wolves would want first. He begin to speak once more. "They believe they saw the culprit. I have seen their story, what they believed happen." Edward turned himself, addressing the wolves. "I know you know your legends, and you can see through your brothers, Jacob and Seth, see through their minds that the legends are right. I can hear thoughts, I can see the things that have been thought of. I know what story you believe, but you are wrong. That is not what happened. It was not murder. It was self-defense. It was the only way. You must understand. I can hear the thoughts, I can see it. It did not happen the way you thought."

I could hear the words that Edward was saying but I couldn't believe it. He did know who had a hand in Sam's death. He hadn't told anyone. I looked around, looked to my parents. Esme's head was bowed down, Carlisle's face was distraught. One of our own had done this, but what was that Edward said? It was self-defense. Who had done this and not confided in the rest of us? Why wouldn't they have told us? I looked to Emmett, then back to Jasper. Maybe Rosalie. Our family was going to war, we were going to have to fight. These wolves were not listening to reason, to anything Edward was saying. They would know if he was lying, wouldn't they? They would know if his words were truthful because of their connection with Jacob and Seth. Edward's words must have upset the grey wolf as he leapt toward Edward, his mouth, teeth bared, headed for Edward's throat.


	24. Tearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Tearing**

EPOV

The thoughts of all my siblings and my parents were coming to me fast. I could hear them as they called out to me, yelling my name in their heads. The sound of all of the wolves gibberish amongst themselves was ripping through my brain. I was trying my best to keep focused, to convince them. I could hear Jacob bellowing to them the commands of the Alpha to control themselves, to bow down. Jacob had never enjoyed Sam trying to dominate the pack, it had been the driving point in making him leave. Sam had once upon a time commanded, ordered the pack, Jacob included, to come to our home and to kill Bella which would in turn kill an unborn Renesmee. Jacob and Seth could feel, could hear the seriousness of the situation as much as I could. The pack had come here to kill two of our family. Jacob and Seth listened, saw the thoughts and memories of the events earlier that had passed. They new our coven's innocence and they knew that the wolves had come here to do what Sam had wanted to do in the early days of the pack. They had come to kill. They wanted to kill all of us, but for reputation sake, they would allow some of us to live only if we gave two of our own to them.

Alice and I had saw what had occurred. I had watched her vision just as she had. We knew what had happened and hadn't spoke of it, not that we had even had a moment to do so. Her vision had came nearly too late as the wolves in her vision had brought blind spots. Alice couldn't see the wolves and our futures would normally disappear when they were involved. But it had been two of us. I had reckoned within myself that it had been the strength of two of us in the vision that had allowed her to see what she had. The wolves had saw what she had as well, had witnessed it from Sam's on mind and knew that the story that were spouting was less than the truth.

I wanted to reach out and take my Bella into my arms. The thoughts going through the minds of the wolves was to destroy us. They had known that Carlisle wouldn't agree to their 'plan'. Sam had told them that Carlisle was too compassionate to go to war with them or to break the treaty but would defend his family if he must. They had planned to use that as a weakness. It sickened me to think anyone, anything could consider Carlisle weak because of this. Carlisle was the strongest of all. Mentally, emotionally the strongest of us all.

When the wolves began to get agitated, I could hear Jasper calling out to me. _Edward, their anger is ferocious. They will attack if you don't speak with them gently. I cannot make them calm. I am trying, but it isn't working. I have never had this happen, and I don't know why it is. Be careful. _My respond to my brother was a nod, a very slight nod. I didn't want the wolves to notice our silent interaction.

It was Esme's thoughts I heard the loudest next. _Dear, oh my, please Edward, say something. I cant imagine…I don't want my family hurt. _

The pleads of my mother, all of my family, was sending my body into crouching position. I had to fight it. I knew that to allow my instincts to take over now would be detrimental to the health of my family. The wolves would attack at the slightest movement. I could hear their threats. Their thoughts came at me, sharper than before. I had to speak. I told the truth. It had been self-defense. I hadn't spoke to anyone, not even my Bella. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I had wanted this to be a secret that I would keep for forever, for all of my existence. Even though Alice knew, I had known that I could trust her to not tell another. Not even Jasper.

It was then I could hear the tearing apart of my brain with the anger of the wolves. They had for a moment forgotten that I could hear their thoughts, their plans. The grey wolf was angry with me and then I saw him. I saw his plan of action. He bared his teeth and came at me. He knew he must go for my throat. I could hear the gasps of all my family, I heard Bella as she went into crouching position, snarl coming from her lips. I jettisoned my hand away from my body, drew back and before the wolf could finish his leap toward me, I caught his throat. His fur was cradled in my hand as I tried to control myself. I could not kill him. I threw his body nearly one hundred yards away from me, sent him crashing into the line of trees at the forest's edge.

The growls of the other wolves became loud. There paws scratching the ground, moved forward, not nearly as fast as they had needed to be. I could hear the thrill in Emmett's head as he punched the leader, Brady, sending him crashing to the ground. My instincts to protect mine came stronger. I bounded, jumping on top of a wolf that was making its way to my Bella. I slung him backwards, a wolf in his own pack breaking the fall. Seth and Jacob had taken on a wolf each. Carlisle was pinned to the ground by a fifth wolf. The mouth of the monster was inches from Carlisle's throat. Bella jumped over me and landed on the back of the wolf, tearing and fighting him. I could hear her snarl erupting louder and louder as she pulled him from Carlisle. Jasper was on the sixth wolf who had been trying to go after Alice. Jasper was a brutal warrior, doing all that was needed to control the wolf. Masen was helping Jasper with the wolf that had sought to attack Jasper's throat. The chaos was sounding like a thunderstorm as all of our stone bodies sounding against the wolves. The crashing of the bodies, the tearing of the wolves' fur was loud and hysterical. There was no end that I could hear. The wolves' had come hear to fight until one clan was demolished. They had no plan to stop. We had not given them what they presented as what they wanted, but we had actually given them more. They would fight to the death.

Jacob brought his body down one more time on the wolf he was fighting and then let out the most blood-curdling growl that I had ever heard in nearly two centuries. Everyone, the wolves, the immortals, we all stopped. It was this that Jacob had tried to accomplish. For a brief moment, I had gotten in fear that the wolf he was destroying had somehow gotten out of Jacob's hold and had harmed him. Jacob's bellowing loudness brought the fight to a cease. He began to command that the wolves listen. He was talking to them, telling them there was a better way. He was screaming to them that we had all lived in peace before and could do it again. He knew of the innocence of our family. Jacob went through the memories of the last eight decades, proving to them we always fought for the protection of human life. Most of the wolves began to calm, had moved together opposite our family. But, yet, still, Brady, the wolf who wanted to be the new Alpha, was insistent. He would retreat but only if someone pays.

It was Seth's reaction that became the most shocking for all of us. He phased. Never would a wolf phase back to his human form with the situation at hand. I heard Bella ask Seth to phase back but he ignored her. He wanted to speak as a human, so that all could hear. "Brady, brothers, this is not what our pack, our tribe is about. Yes, I know what Sam taught you, I know what you know. But I also know the truth." Seth looked to the rest of my family, then to me. "They have been my family for longer than I have known any of you. If you only agree to stop the fighting, to renew the treaty for one of them to die, then I will go in their place. They are innocent."

Esme became upset. "Seth, you cant do this."

Seth smiled a half-grin at Esme. "This is for Emma. For all of you. I don't know if Emma would choose me, or if it would have been Sam, but I knew that regardless, I want her to be happy. She wouldn't be happy if she lost any of you. And all of you have been a support for me for all of these years. I will not let any of you go." He looked back to his pack. "You must remember, you kill them, you hurt me. You hurt Jacob. You may not want to admit it to yourselves, but we are your brothers. I have ran with all of you. I taught you. I helped you transition along with Sam. You must remember, your vengeance you seek, will destroy you in the end."

I could hear my family crying out, begging for it to be stopped. Seth's words shocked me to the core. I hadn't realized how well-versed young Seth had become. Brady looked at Seth and nodded. He would allow Seth to give his life for one of ours. Brady didn't see Seth as he did the other wolves. He saw Seth as a traitor, a lover of the bloodsucker. Sam had truly turned the pack against our family long before we had returned. He had done well with hiding many of his thoughts from us, but once we returned, he couldn't. Jacob was back with the pack and in the packs mind. He would know everything that I would know about Sam, more even. Seth stepped forward. "I am prepared to do what is right. Are you?"

I could hear the outcry amongst the wolves. Brady had made up his mind. He had come to our family's land, had crossed the treaty line, he had come here to kill. Colin and Travis, the two wolves whose voices I had grown to recognize from Seth's memories, were distraught. They didn't want to take part in the killing of another wolf. The others remained calm but weren't for sure if Brady's decision was the right one, however, they would stand behind their brother. For them to turn against Brady would be like Seth and Jacob turning against one another.

I moved myself next to my wife. I whispered in her ear that I loved her, that everything was going to be okay. We would get through all of this. _Edward, we cant let them hurt Seth. He has done so much for us, we cant let them do this. What about Emma? It would break her heart. Maybe not today, but in the future. Seth may not know it, nor any of the others, but I can see already that she has chosen him, _Bella thought to me as she lifted her shield.

I had saw in Emma's thoughts how much she liked Seth. I hadn't gotten to see how she would be around Sam. Sam hadn't given it time. He had been too demanding of Jacob, wanting time with Emma. I had heard the thoughts of little Emma when she had been around Seth. For now, he would be her best friend. But we had all saw where that had led in Ness and Jake's case. Best friend to husband. Seth was a good kid, a great kid. My wife was right. We would have to do something to defend him, but Bella didn't understand what she was saying. She didn't know who Seth was protecting. If Bella would know, would her reacting be different?

My mind began to go wild with thoughts and ideas of how to stop this, how to save Seth and all of my family. We were physically stronger, even outnumbered the wolves. The odds were close in numbers, but we still had them. I looked to Carlisle, wanting to ask him for his help, to tell him, but I couldn't. My eyes fell to Esme. My dear mother. What was I to do?

I watched as Brady began to move forward toward Seth. Seth, unphased, standing there, waiting to replace an immortal. The door of the house flew open, Renesmee was behind Brandon as he ran across the yard. His little body, graceful and tall, was moving fast. Fast as me. He had grown several more inches since the morning. He moved in front of Seth, looking back over his shoulder as his mother. Bella was standing in near shock at the sight of her young son. I watched as Brandon smiled at her, a smile of relief.

Esme brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes. Rosalie joined Emmett, moving closer to be near Brandon's side. I watched as a smile spread across Alice's face. I looked to her, but she said nothing, verbally or mentally. Carlisle was standing quietly, watching at Brandon's every move. Renesmee came beside her grandfather, saying nothing. She put her hand to Carlisle's face and I watched as the scenes inside our home unfolded while we had been in battle. Before I could move, before I could speak, Brandon began. "Please, do not harm Seth. It is me you have came for. It is me that battled with Sam. It is I who caused his death."


	25. Admittance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Admittance**

BPOV

My body grew weak when I watched Seth move forward, trying to take the place of one of my family. He loved our family, our Emma, so much that he would sacrifice himself to his brothers. I pleaded with my love to do something. We couldn't allow Seth to die for us. He had already put himself out on death's door more times than it should be allowed. He had placed himself our ally so many times that it was nearly a miracle that he was still standing here with us. Seth had always went up against our enemy, other immortals who if their teeth and venom came too close to him could have killed him. Seth had always been willing to do whatever it took to help defend me, to defend us. I looked to Edward who was looking to our parents for encouragement, perhaps, on what we should do next. I heard the door of our home fly open, hitting the wall at the force of the push on the door.

I spun around, worrying that maybe another wolf was breaching our family's home. My Renesmee and Brandon along with my little Emma were in that house. I was prepared in my crouch to make a bound. I would not allow them to be hurt. My surprise came to see my young son walking, rather marching, across the yard to join us. Renesmee was following behind him, moving as fast as she could. Brandon, though much younger than Nessie, was much more fast. His vampire speed could not be held or met by her half vampire/half human legs. Brandon looked up to me just as he was to pass me and smiled at me. I could see that there was a meaning behind his smile that I couldn't recognized. I wasn't able to return the smile that my little boy had given me. My mouth turned upward in a slight grin that had to have shown my confusion.

I looked to my daughter, my eldest, for some sign of what was happening. She wouldn't return my stare. She was focused ahead on her youngest brother. I watched as my daughter joined her grandfather, placing her hand on his face. I knew that Carlisle was seeing whatever it was that had transpired to have my little boy racing out of that house. Edward's eyes was focused on Brandon but I could see that he was watching, listening through our father's thoughts at what Renesmee was sharing with him. I wanted to know. I took a step toward them but I stopped in my tracks as I heard my little boy's magical voice, a voice that sounded so much like Edward but yet still much too young. "Please, do not harm Seth. It is me you have came for. It is me that battled with Sam. It is I who caused his death." Brandon's voice was echoing in my head.

I dropped my shield immediately. _Edward, what is this? Did you know he was thinking of doing this? Our little boy cannot take the blame for such. This would be an atrocity to let him attempt such an admittance. _I watched as Edward's lower lip pulled tightly against his teeth. He didn't look at me for a split second. I could see he was debating with himself what to say. He didn't know what to say. "Love, let me listen to them, please, love," his voice pleaded with me. His voice was cracking, trying hard not to break. He didn't reassure me of what I had hoped. Our little boy couldn't, no he couldn't, wouldn't be capable of murder.

I watched as the wolves looked at my little boy. Brandon didn't look the little infant that he was. Nor did he speak with the cadence of one. Brandon was already a toddler in appearance. His growth was rapid, more rapid than Edward or I liked. His graceful steps, his hand gestures, the way he spoke made him seem as old as any of my other children. They were both well over a half a century old and Brandon's actions and personality was just as evolved. Please, my mind was begging them. I couldn't form any words. I just went to my son. I went to pick him, I wanted to cradle him in my arms, keep him safe. I knew that my family wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, neither would Jacob or Seth, but I wanted him in my own arms.

Brandon put his hand out as I approached him. His smile on his face wasn't a smile of happiness, but a smile that was trying to tell me everything would be okay. I knelt down to him. "Brandon, come," was all I could say.

His head moved from side to side telling me no. Brandon placed his hand to my face and I could hear his thoughts. _Momma, don't worry about me. I need to talk so that everyone can hear. I will be okay, momma. I am stronger than any one here. Its okay, momma. _

I couldn't help but shutter. My little baby didn't want me to hold him, to protect him. He had walked out of our family's home determined. Just as it had been from the time of any of my children's birth, I found myself not able to tell him no. My motherly instincts were telling me to be the parent, to stop him. I couldn't find the strength to do what I knew I should. I let my shield up. _Edward, please, help me. What am I to do?_

Edward joined my side next to our little boy. He had already been closer to Brandon than I had. He had progressed after telling me to allow him to talk. "Love, you have to let him. His mind is set and he is so very much like you. Stubborn little son of ours."

I looked at the faces of all my family. Confusion, shock was all that I could see. I looked at Jasper and he was sensing my heartache. His face was torn, his appearance was almost disheveled. This was shaking Jasper to the core. I felt him trying to ease my mood and I had never been more thankful for my brother. Emmett was grinning at the wolves. He knew that whatever they tried with Brandon, he would end. Rosalie's expression had to be the same as mine. I knew that looking at her at this moment would have been like looking in a mirror. Her face was reflecting every emotion that I was feeling. I looked at Alice. She was smiling. She tried to let me know what she foresaw as being okay, but I knew that whatever Brandon could say, would say, could easily change the course. I knew that Alice's visions were capable of changing. Edward had told me that in the early days of our relationship. I had never forgotten that. I didn't want to look at Carlisle, but it was his face that was more relaxed. He was leaning forward toward us, his face full of concern, yet he was interested. He wanted to hear what Brandon had to say. It was my sweet mother's face that had been the hardest for me to look at. Esme had her hands over her face but brought them down as I gazed at her. She didn't return my gaze. Esme turned her head. I knew that the situation in front of us had to be more than she could stand. Our mother hated to even think of anything happening to any of her family.

Brandon stepped out in front. Jacob and Seth inched closer to him until they were next to him. I knew they would protect them. Seth turned to look at me. His large wolf form was now bigger than ever. He had had several growth spurts after we had left Forks. He was nearly as large as Jacob, none of the wolves I had ever seen had gotten to be as large as Jacob. I had conceived that the reason being was that he was the rightful Alpha. Sam had never been as large as Jake.

The wolves were growling at my son. I could hear the snarl rising in Edward and I heard another just to my side. Jasper had moved forward. I knew that he was sensing whatever it was that the wolves were feeling and he wasn't liking it. Edward of course would be reading Jasper's as well as the wolves and I knew his snarl wasn't something I would like. Brandon put out his hand. His little voice overpowering our surroundings. "I wish to explain myself. Would you please hear me out?"

Jacob barked loudly at the other wolves. Edward moved forward and translated. "Jacob is commanding that the wolves listen. As rightful Alpha, they cannot deny him. They can still act on their own, but this is his command and they must obey."

The wolves seemed to relax slightly, not enough to make me relax, but they began to calm. Their growling was nearly halted and I could sense their anger toward Jacob. I was certain that they felt he had become a traitor, abandoning them for the enemy. But Jacob was their Alpha. "Your alpha's death was not an act of premeditation," Brandon spoke. Hearing those words sent a chill over my body. I knew that my son did not kill Sam. I knew he didn't. "I was in the woods, hunting, when Sam came upon me. He was upset with my sister and Jacob because they were trying to keep him from seeing my niece earlier. They were only trying to do what was right for her. With Seth and Sam both imprinting on her, they wanted to keep her from becoming confused or attached to both of them until she is old enough to understand. Emma is not like the rest of us, not entirely. She grows slower, her mental capacity is already extraordinary but she isn't as developed as I or her mother or our brother was at that age."

Edward interrupted our son, "They understand that part, Brandon. They have heard Jacob's thoughts."

I couldn't hold my thoughts any longer. Brandon should have never been out of the house alone. I hadn't realized he had gone out, but yet I hadn't been home. "Brandon, why were you out hunting alone! Your father and I specifically said you were not to go out until we had been with you and taught you!" As soon as I reprimanded my son, I wanted to take those words back. "Never mind, we will speak of it later."

"I'm sorry," Brandon apologized to me. Then he turned to the wolves. "And I apologize to you as well." My son shouldn't be apologizing to those dogs! He had done nothing to apologize for. "I am not fully aware of the workings of your pack. Let me continue then. Sam came to me, growling, upset. I'm sure since you know his mind, you would know that. He was upset, yelling to me. He was in his human form. I have not been around your kind enough to understand how things work, I have only lived a few short weeks. I began to move on, to leave, but he continued. He followed me. I know of our treaty, I know of our treaty line. I know that my grandfather has even crossed that treaty line once upon a time to take care of Jacob, but I do know that even though our clans have grown 'friendly', we still abide by the treaty. This was what Sam had wanted. But he crossed it. He began to follow. I am not as versed on the treaty line as I should be as in my haste to get away from him, I crossed back over it. I went into your territory."

"This is our fault," Carlisle spoke to the wolves. "We hadn't told him of the line. I can assure you that we will accurately make him aware for the future."

"No grandfather," Brandon said. "This isn't anyone's fault. Let me finish." He turned back to the pack. "Sam began to get angry with me. I wouldn't answer his questions regarding Emma. I continued to move faster. It was almost then as if Sam was pushing me, leading me. The next thing I knew, we were at the cliff's edge. I told Sam to leave me be, that it was not my doing and I would not speak on his behalf to my sister as he had requested. Sam became angry and he phased. He came at me. I had no choice. I defended myself. I am a newborn and my strength is grand. My defensive punch caused Sam to fall. It was self defense and nothing more."

Our families stood quiet, nobody was moving. The grey wolf, the angriest that I could see, lurched forward. It was then that I saw what shocked me more than anything.


	26. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Truth**

BPOV (Brandon)

I had been in the house with Renesmee and Emma, watching through the window as the outside situation unfolded before me. I had not wanted to go in the house but my parents had wanted it. They didn't have to speak it but I had known it was coming. I had saw the concern in my parents faces at my rapid growth. I had knew by the way they acted that they knew I was growing faster than they had imagined I would, had compared me to both Nessie and Masen. I was trying to keep my physical and mental growth hidden a bit, I didn't want them to worry. I knew as they had spoke of it that I would finally reach a full growth quickly as my sister and brother and I still had a ways to go. But I hadn't wanted them to know how much faster and how my needs had been different. I had spoke with my sister, Jacob, and my grandparents about my needs and we were going to my consignments so that my parents could be spared until they had to know. None of my family that I had spoken to had wanted to keep the secret but they had known it would be for the best. My grandfather knew my father better than anyone other than my mother, and it had been his final say that we proceed as we were.

Nessie and I had barely gotten into the house when I called for her. She had taken Emma inside, to keep her away. I was really proud of my sister for making the choices she did for Emma. Some day, Emma would have chosen between Seth and Sam. Until then, Ness and Jake wanted her to be as normal as possible in our confusing world. Emma was closer to being a human than any of us, than her own parents. We all wanted her to experience a normal childhood. From my grandfather's calculations, when she reaches her adulthood, she would probably be just like the rest of us, but until then, why couldn't we afford her to live as a normal child? She was already incredibly smart, but her abilities were different than ours. She could truly live normally for a few years. Masen and I, as well as Nessie, had never known a 'normal' childhood. It was normal for our family, but not to the rest of the world. Nessie and Jacob were just trying to give her that. Sam had been to anxious to have Emma around him, around Seth. Sam wanted to know now if Emma would choose him. He wanted a decision to be made while Emma was still a child. He wanted to know he had a future after Emily, but it was poor Emily now who was the widow, not Sam.

Nessie joined me in the living room of our family home. "Ness, I really need to speak with you," I said. "In our special way."

I had from time to time had private conversations with Renesmee. It had been my sister who had helped me develop, learn to control my gift as she called it. I had a hard time understanding my means of communication as a 'gift'. To me, it was just who I am. To the rest of my family, they referred to it as a gift. It had been Renesmee that had taught me, along with Masen, about our kind. My parents had asked them to explain to me what I am. I guess for my parents, explaining existence from the start would be more difficult for them. Masen had told me how my parents became what we are, how my mother was gifted in that she had been able to have both he and I after being changed. It didn't make much sense to me, but Renesmee explained her birth to me and then I finally understood it. A gift was when there was something even more special about us, more special than being indestructible, than being immortal. It was something extra we had that nobody else had. I was a combination of my siblings, my parents. My touch shared my thoughts.

I brought my hand to my sister's face. I shared with her the actions over the past few hours, what had transpired in the forest for me. I watched as her face showed the disbelief. "Ness, I must go out there, I must do something," I said.

Renesmee sat still, became a statue, next to me. "Brandon, you will upset our parents greatly. I don't know if you should do that. The wolves are dangerous to us, and we are dangerous to them. I'm not so much as you are and the rest of the family. One move wrong when you are out there and your venom could kill one of them. That would create a bigger mess. You haven't fought before and that could bring a bigger problem than you realize. Our family will be trying to protect you and then you and one of them could get hurt."

I had known that my sister would try to persuade me. I wasn't going to allow it, no matter how hard she tried. I placed my hand on her face again and ran over the events with Sam. I could protect myself and my family. I had proven it already. I had shown her and she would be able to argue that. "You cant go out there alone. I will go with you."

My thoughts turned away from my plan. I looked back at my little niece who was older than I. It was a peculiar thought as I watched her put her toy down. She picked up the security blanket that Masen had told me that he bought for her. Little Emma moved to the couch and curled up. Sleeping was an action that I couldn't grasp. It seemed pointless to me that she sleep. Renesmee had explained it to me since Masen had never experienced it. Rest. Renesmee had said that humans had to sleep to 'rest'. Resting was a concept that I didn't need and it was hard for me to grasp it. I studied it over the next few days and finally got an idea of what it meant. It mesmerized me to think your body 'sleeps' and you don't know have a grasp on the reality around you. It seemed such a waste. Seeing Emma laying there alone snapped my thoughts back to where they had been. "You cant do that, Ness. You can't go out there with me and leave Emma in here alone."

My sister stewed over the thought of leaving Emma alone. "I will walk out with you, then make my way back to the house. I would never allow her to be harmed, but I don't want you walking alone outside. I will call out to father to let him know our plan, let him hear my thoughts so that he will be on guard. Father will know that you and I are coming out but Emma is alone. He wont let one of those dogs breach the house. And really, they cant. Emma is like me. She is safe with the wolves. Even though Sam is gone, Seth is still here and she is a wolf imprint." Renesmee's sign concerned me. I knew that she loved Jacob, was happy that she had been his imprint, but it scared her for her own daughter. It scared Jacob, too. He wanted her to have a choice. "There are some benefits, I guess, to having two wolves imprint on her."

I knew that Renesmee had been right. I had listened to my family, to my parents, talk of the most solid law of the wolves. An imprint cannot be harmed as it would be harming a brother. Seth had been in their pack just as Sam and they couldn't harm Emma. Sam had wanted to kill my mother, to kill Renesmee but Jacob had stopped it. Then after the birth, they had wanted to kill Nessie, but as a result of Jacob imprinting, they could never harm her. Not even if they wanted to. It was a command greater than any Alpha's command.

As Ness and I walked outside, I watched as my father turned to look at us. The rest of our family did as well. I knew my account that I was about to tell would upset them all, but I couldn't stand by and let them be harmed for my actions. I couldn't. I saw my mother's face. I would never hurt my momma. I was her little boy and would always be just that. I tried to smile at her, flashed a grin to let her know I was okay. She hadn't a clue what was to come but I knew my father had. He had known since they had gotten back. I knew what I was about to do would hurt my mom, would upset her. I knew that was why my father had kept my secret.

I looked to Seth who had made his way out front, to sacrifice himself for me. I couldn't allow that. It was he that I hoped that Emma would choose. I liked Seth. He had come to our home to visit me and my momma had told me he was my uncle. I spoke before anyone could stop me. "Please, do not harm Seth. It is me you have came for. It is me that battled with Sam. It is I who caused his death."

I didn't look to see how my family reacted. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to face them just yet. I had to explain myself. As I went through my thought out speech, I was finally able to relax since I watched Sam fall to his death. If he hadn't phased as he fell, hadn't hit his head and neck, this would not have had to take place. But it had happened and there was no going back. I continued to talk, telling my story. When I finished, the reaction I had thought did not come. I watched as the large grey wolf came at me. My instincts kicked in and I crouched forward. I had already fought once, I would do it again. I would protect my family. But my crouch was late, and I didn't have to move forward. My grandmother came sailing past me, her hand outstretched, the snarl ripping through her chest and out her throat, and the punch she landed on the grey wolf sent him flying backwards. "I was with Brandon and I wont allow him to take the blame," Esme spoke. "It was my assault that sent Sam over the cliff." The gasps of my family was all I could hear.


	27. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Falling**

EPOV (ESME)

When Brandon's little body came gracefully walking from the house, I didn't have to be a mind-reader like my eldest son or have visions like my daughter, I knew what was coming. I knew that my little grandson was coming out of that house to tell that he was involved in the death of Sam. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. The time between Sam's death and the wolves showing up was much faster than I had thought. I hadn't even told my dearest love, my Carlisle, what had transpired in the forest earlier. I had been so focused on protecting my family, protecting our little Brandon, my mind had only been with him. I had watched as Edward and Bella's faces changed, watched their demeanor as Brandon stepped forward. I couldn't do anything but hide my face. I was ashamed, I was embarrassed. I knew that Edward had known, that he had heard both mine and Brandon's thoughts. My son, always the gentleman, wouldn't bring up those thoughts in mixed company. He had so carefully told Bella that I had died instead of the truth behind how I became immortal. Edward was such a blessing to me, the kind of man I would have wanted my little boy that I lost to be. I couldn't stand by when my son's very own son would take the blame for something I had done.

Hearing Brandon's words, his confessing before everyone, broke my heart. I watched my son flinch, my newest daughter crumbling. I knew that whatever would come, we would protect him. But I couldn't let those wolves get near him. They would slaughter him, just as Sam had planned to slaughter him. Sam had decided that if our family would allow him to suffer, he would make us suffer. He had wanted my sweet granddaughter killed before she was born and he would take much thrill in killing her very own. As Brandon finished his speech, the grey wolf moved forward. I knew that the others would stop him, but I couldn't allow any of them to be injured either. I knew we were stronger than the wolves, but I couldn't risk any pain to be inflicted on them. It wasn't their fight, it was mine. I lurched forward. The sound of my own snarl startled me. I knew I wasn't much of a fighter. My love for all things hindered me from harming any being, even sentient creatures. But my instincts to protect my own was greater than my love or compassion. I stretched my arm out, the feel of my collide with it sent it sprawling backwards toward the forest. My own words leaving my mouth, telling my family it was me the wolves were after sent an ease through my body that just as quickly turning to shame.

Carlisle came next to my side. I knew that he would know better than any of the others that I wouldn't have done it for any other reason than for protection. He would know that I hadn't done it out of anger, out of premeditation. "Esme, what is this?" he spoke.

Looking into my mate's honey-colored eyes, seeing the look of despair behind them, filled me once again with even more heartache. I hadn't wanted to tell him the truth but I knew it would happen. I hadn't viciously hidden it from anyone. I hadn't known what to do. "Please, love, don't be upset," I pleaded. "I was going to tell everyone, you, the entire family, its just all happened so fast."

The wolves begin to quieting down as I watched Jacob grow taller before them. Jacob was looking at me, desperation in his wolf eyes, begging with me to hurry along with what transpired. He had known what had happened. He had heard Sam's thoughts. I would have to thank Jacob later for not telling my secret. It had been my secret to share and I was going to share it. Edward sent a wink in my direction. My son didn't know how much I had needed that. Bella's face was twisted in confusion and I could hear Edward whispering to her, so silently that the others may not have heard. "I want to send my sincerest apology to the pack, to all of La Push, to Emily," I started. I looked longingly to Carlisle. My hesitation was frightening him, I could feel it. I took my hand and brought it to his. He squeezed my hand for reassurance. My mate wouldn't be upset with me, he wouldn't be angry. I could feel his pity for what I had went through with Brandon before he even knew what had happened. "I want to say I'm sorry to Edward and Bella as well. We haven't told you some of what you are about to learn."

My children looked at me with puzzled expressions but their faces soon relaxed. They knew that if there wasn't something I hadn't told them, it would be for good reasons. "Brandon, do not interrupt," I warned. I wanted nobody to speak and I knew the others wouldn't. "Brandon and I were hunting in the forest. Brandon's appetite has grown quite rapidly the last few days and bringing his meal to him is not satiating his thirst. He poses no harm to the pack, let me reassure that. He is growing and wants his meals warm and yielding. I took him into the forest so that he and I could feed together. A grandmother/grandchild trip you might say. We were in the forest for sometime and had already finished one feeding. We were going to hunt just a bit longer and so we continued further. We had gotten closer to the treaty line than normal, my fault entirely. I was enjoying the day with my grandson. We were about to make an attack on a group of deer we spotted when Sam appeared. He wanted our help, he wanted us to convince Jake and Ness to let him spend as much time with Emma as he like. I tried to talk to him sensibly, explain what it was that Ness and Jake wished for Emma. He argued that they were allowing Seth around her. I tried to explain that Seth has been a part of the family now for awhile, that he is Ness's step-uncle, that we are all that he has left that connects him to his past other than Sam and Emily. Sam became quite agitated when I wouldn't give in to him. He wanted me to back him. Sam began to ask Brandon questions, questions about Emma and Seth's closeness. He became very angry when Brandon wouldn't respond. I began to walk with Brandon, just away. I wanted us to start moving, hoping that Sam wouldn't follow. But he did follow us. The angrier he become, I could see the signs of his phasing. Brandon is new to this life, wouldn't be able to defend himself. I am not that skilled of a fighter. I do not like for anything, immortal, human, wolf, anything to be harmed. Every turn we made, every inch we tried to move, Sam was there. I even took Brandon into my arms and ran along the treetops, but Sam was still there. I knew that eventually we would come down and he would still follow. Before I knew it, we were at the cliff's edge. We had crossed the treaty line and was in wolf territory. Sam was still yelling, angry. I tried to make him understand that a big part in Ness and Jake's thoughts were for Emily. Emily, poor girl, is still here, grieving for Sam. But she was grieving before. I know that all of you know that. She was grieving for him because his imprint left her. She had lived all these years for Sam, but now he wasn't living for her. I couldn't reason with him. When I brought up Emily, he became angry. He threatened Brandon. He said that if Ness and Jake wouldn't allow him to be happy, that our family had destroyed him too many times, that he would make us hurt. He phased. Sam came at Brandon and I hit him. Brandon did not hit him. I did. My punch sent him off the cliff. Please do not hold Brandon responsible."

I felt the weight lift from my body. I had carried this all day but it felt so much longer. It had really been no time at all for us with an existence that was forever, but time was standing still for me. Quietness was apparent with everyone. I could hear my love reassuring me, telling me of his love, telling me that all would be okay. I knew that Jacob was speaking silently to the wolves, my son intent on listening did not look my way. The wolves slowly began to turn, one by one, walking back to the forest. Seth and Jacob disappeared to the backside of the house and returned shortly after in their human form. I looked around to all my family. Without words, they were to me in less than a half second, hugging me. It was Jacob's embrace that shocked me. He had always been polite, but he and I had never interacted all that much. "I saw it all, Esme, and so did they," he spoke. "I replayed in my head Sam's thoughts. Their anger was their grief, their thoughts of living without an Alpha. Their thoughts of having me as their Alpha."

I watched Jacob's grin as he spoke of being their Alpha. His wink brought a smile to my face. "Come on, they don't want to their Alpha to be a bloodsucker by marriage."

Edward's grin turned to a grimace when Jacob referred to our kind as a bloodsucker. I looked to my son and placed my hand on his forearm. I knew that Jacob was just trying to lighten the mood. Edward's grin relaxed and he embraced me. "Esme, I knew all along," he spoke. "Thank you for watching over my son."

After all of the hugs, the embraces of relief, it was Bella who was still waiting. She hadn't moved from her spot, not since my admittance. The others began to go into the house, only Bella, Edward, and I remained. Edward nodded to me and began to walk away. I was sure Bella had opened her shield, telling him to move along. I was sure she was upset with me, her face was as indifferent as I had ever seen in all the time I had known her. I walked to my daughter and placed my hand on hers. "Bella, daughter, I am so sorry."

I couldn't imagine how I would handle it if Bella was upset with me. I hadn't wanted anyone upset with me. Bella looked into my eyes and then down to my hand, moving it with her own. She then brought her arms out and gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Esme," she spoke. She brought her arms around me, hugging me. If immortals were able to cry, she and I both would have been shedding tears . "Thank you, thank you for protecting my son. Brandon is so lucky you were with him. Sam would have killed my baby and I wouldn't know what I would have done."

The embrace Bella and I shared lasted much longer than any immortal embrace would normally last. The others were in the house, waiting for us. We could hear them talking amongst their selves, wandering what was being said. I smiled to Bella. I would have to remember to thank Edward again for bringing her into our family later. "Don't thank me, Bella. It was me that put us in that situation. Lets just be glad it turned out in the end."

Bella told me then to never speak of it again, then she whispered so low that the others would not hear. Her words made for the best part of the day. Our family would be alright. We would be truly okay again. I took my daughter-in-law by her hand and we walked back inside to join the others. The whispers the others had been sharing halted as we stepped through the door.


	28. Bundle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Bundle**

EPOV

It had been nearly six weeks since our fight with the wolves. Our lives were finally getting back to what I had wanted for my family. Our days never-ending, our nights just as long. My mind reflected back to the day my son tried to give himself over to the wolves. Of course, our little Brandon didn't look at it like that. Brandon had grown so much faster than any of us had imagined. It had been this detail that Carlisle and Esme had wanted to guard Bella and I from. We had always been truthful with another, never keeping secrets. I had quickly informed my family of the yearning I had felt for Bella's blood and disappeared quickly while she was still human to protect them. Carlisle and Esme felt so much guilt over keeping what they had discovered about Brandon's growth, about his appetite, a secret from my wife and I. It had taken us relentless conversations to make them believe, to make them know, that we understood they were only trying to protect us. I had already begun to suspect that our son was growing even more rapid by his thought process. His mind was working so much faster than we had all known, well, myself I could exclude.

I looked at my wife as she sat with our mother in our family's home. I had remembered watching them out the window, listening to my mother's thoughts. My Bella had opened her shield to me during their conversation to let me know that all was going well. I hadn't mentioned a word to the others, it was sometimes kind of nice to make them squirm. It was in our nature, our incredible immortal hearing had caused it, to listen to conversations that were far from us but yet we could hear them. After a day like that, we all, myself included, had wanted t hear what was being said between Bella and Esme. Bella always surprised us when it came to her reactions and if she hadn't opened her shield to me, I would have been just as the others, uncontrollably eavesdropping to see. If she had been upset with Esme, nobody would have been upset with Bella. They all suspected it. It was hard for any of us to be upset with our sweet mother, almost impossible, but considering the circumstances, if either Bella or I had been, our siblings would have understood.

Watching Bella and Esme embrace brought a smile to my face. I could hear as Bella talked to Esme through both of their minds. Esme was elated that Bella wasn't angry, but yet she was still upset with herself. Bella eased that emotion in her when she shared the news that only she and I had known at that point. The news that had actually taken both Bella and myself by surprise when discovered it. Or rather, when Bella had discovered it.

All of our siblings had come into the room where my wife and mother set, cooing and enjoying the new bundle of joy Bella had just brought into our family moments earlier. Esme was glowing as Bella handed the newest addition to our family to her. Carlisle was standing behind Esme, just as excited watching her hold our baby as he would have been if he was holding the baby. _Edward, I must say, I do have to agree with Bella now. _My eyebrow turned upward, questioning Carlisle's thoughts to me. _I believe she may have just been born for this life. She has brought so much into it. Her gifts, her love, her brilliance. She has given us more family without another human having to be turned. _

I nodded my head slightly in agreement, just enough so that Carlisle would see, but slightly enough that none of the others would notice. I sat down next to my wife, bringing my her hand into mine. I kissed her softly just under her ear. _Love, I don't think we should start on another so soon, but if you keep that up…_I smiled at Bella. After all the years we had already spent together, our burning desire to love one another had not ceased or faltered in the slightest. My wink reassured her that practice would only make perfect.

"Please, Bella, Edward," Jasper whispered softly. I could tell that he was sensing mine and Bella's reaction to my kiss. He started reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic loudly in his mind, trying to keep his thoughts away from the feelings and emotions we were causing.

"Sorry," Bella murmured, looking down in embarrassment. I guess I could see that she would be embarrassed as we all had gathered in the room to meet the newest addition that was a result of our love. "Oops."

Renesmee and Jacob came into the room with Emma and Seth. They had been eating a little lunch while we had gotten prepared for everyone to meet the new bundle we had anxiously been waiting for. It had been Bella's pregnancy that had taken all of our thoughts away from the horrific trial we had just went through. Jacob had finally gotten the pack under control and he had decided that he didn't want to be Alpha. That had created a whole new string of problems within the pack. Jacob decided that none of the new pack would make a good leader and handed his reigns over to Seth. Seth was the oldest of the pack and the only real choice next to Jacob. None of the other wolves were rightful Alphas due to ancestry, so Jacob's choice in the matter became the law. We had even watched over the recent weeks as Emma and Seth spent more time together, playing games, fishing, whatever it was that Emma wanted to do. Listening to Emma's thoughts, I had informed my Bella that I was almost certain she would be with him someday. Her thoughts of Seth were much like Renesmee's had been of Jacob at the same developmental age.

Emmett was holding Brandon, sitting just across from Bella with Rose. I looked to Alice who had taken place near Jasper. She was smiling excitedly and shared her thought with me. _You knew and you didn't tell me!_ My little pixie sister was giving me a knowing look as she shared her vision with me. _How could you keep this from me? I thought you and Bella loved me!_ I shrugged my shoulders in response, watching her lower lip pout and then become a huge smile. I rolled my eyes upward and then to the side. Bella had wanted it to be a surprise.

Bella shifted in the seat and looked back at me. Her smile always brightened my day. And my night. I could never get enough of her beautiful face, smiling at me. Her love was the reason I still existed happily. The love she created in me was more than any words, any song, any poem, anything could describe. Our four children was a symbol of our love. I kissed her nose and whispered softly, "I think you should tell them what you have decided, love."

Bella took in all our family and smiled once again. "I guess Edward is right. I should tell everyone what I've decided to name our precious little girl." Alice was smiling at Bella, nodded slightly. I watched the curiosity spread across our family's faces. "I guess Alice has already seen it. So, I guess this is when I say, say hello to Jasmet."

"Oh my," was all I could hear from Jasper's mouth. The room was overcome with great happiness, searing through every pore in our stone bodies. "Bella, Edward.."

Jasper's words drifted off as I could hear Rosalie's excitement screaming in her head. She was thrilled for her Emmett. He had wanted so badly for Brandon to have been named after him. Emmett's mind was drawing a blank, but finally, the light bulb came on. "Little sister, you mean like Jasper and Emmett together?" His voice was booming with excitement. He stood up and came next to Carlisle. He brought his big hand down so that little Jasmet grabbed a hold of one of his fingers. "Way to go, kid. Named after your uncle. Thanks, Bells, Eddie."

My wife looked at Alice motioned with her hand, Alice nodding back at her. I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts as she was keeping them from me. I glanced to Bella and the smile on her face broadened even more. "Jasmet Elizabeth Cullen."

What air had been in my lungs, I let out loudly, not that I needed to. My love, my wife, had given our new baby girl my mother's name. All of our children had some piece of our family in their name, our Nessie had been named for my immortal parents and her human parents. Masen had been given my name which was also a piece of my father. Brandon after our sisters. And now, this precious new bundle was named after our brothers…and my dear human mother. I couldn't find the words to speak. I tried. If I could only weep, I would be crying tears of great joy. I brought my hand to Bella's cheek and stroked it slowly, tracing her jaw. "Love," was all I could get out of my mouth. Although in mixed company, I couldn't help myself. I brought my mouth crushing down on her's. I kissed her deeply, our venom mixing. "Thank you." I finally managed to pull myself away long enough to get those words out of my lips.

Bella's smile broadened and she laid her head against my shoulder. "You like?" she questioned, not needing an answer. "I love it, and I love you," was my answer. I heard the mumblings amongst my siblings, our children. Everyone wanting their turn to hold the newest member of the family. I looked down at the tousled bronze hair of the little girl that was my mother's namesake. I would allow them all to take their time, hold her for as long as they like. I would get my turn and I would then tell her of the wonderful woman her middle name was for. My thoughts wondered to my dear mother who had asked that Carlisle save me. She would now live forever in her namesake, my daughter. I couldn't have been more blessed or have had a better existence. I pulled Bella close and whispered to her all the blessings she had brought into my family, to me, to my existence. "I couldn't have asked for more than the forever I have with you."

"And, I would want no other forever but the one you have gave me," Bella relied. Holding my wife, I watched as our family came together, full of happiness, enjoying our existence. Nothing could ever compare to what our family now had together. Nothing could be so unimaginably amazing. The new beginning of our forever. Our happy, love-filled forever.


	29. Author's Note 2

**A/N**

**Okay, so I have finished my third story. I want to thank all my readers, all those who have reviewed my story. I haven't been writing on fanfic for all that long, and you all have made it definitely worthwhile. I plan to eventually continue with this storyline but I have a new idea right now and I have started working on it. Hopefully, you all will read it and like it as well! Its my version of New Moon, in Edward's POV. It will explore the things going through his mind, what he was doing, how he was tracking Victoria…and whatever my mind comes up with along the way! I plan to call it "Unending Darkness". Once again, thanks for reading my stories!**


End file.
